The Insane Adventures of Soundwave and Shockwave
by Kingstriker
Summary: Soundwave and Shockwave are two very troublesome brothers who don't always get along with each other, or the other mechs around Kaon. Join them as they take off towards different crazy adventures and experience maximum amounts of pain. While they may not get along so well, they will have to join together to get through these challenges and prove themselves to be sane mechs.
1. Episode 1: Bumblebee's Party

The Insane Adventures of Soundwave and Shockwave

_**Hello everyone, I'm back to Transformers...for now...AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE ARE ONLY 2 EPISODES LEFT OF TRANSFORMERS PRIME...but luckily a tv movie will be coming in the Fall. Anyways, this idea came from a few other ideas that I decided to smash together. And to help me with this...I have a special guest joining me. I'll give you a hint, he's purple, a lizard, was the antagonist of a 2001 film and it's 2013 prequel, he's from the monster world...can you guess who that character is?**_

_**?: Uh Kingstriker, I think you made it too obvious!**_

_**Me: How?**_

_**?: Well for one thing uh...adding the prequel bit.**_

_**Me: Oh well, IT'S RANDALL BOGGS FROM MONSTERS INC/UNIVERSITY!**_

_**Randall: He-he...yep that's me! I'm glad to be here!**_

_**Me: So you're ready to help out, Soundwave and Shockwave can be very troublesome!**_

_**Randall: Bring them on! Shall I call the CDA too?**_

_**Me: Eh...mabye later! Let's get to the story. Remember, this is an AU with no war at all.**_

_**Randall: Kingstriker owns nothing but plot. Oh and Animated Shockwave is used in this story while everyone else is from Prime, Fall of Cybertron and the MTMTE comics.**_

* * *

Episode 1: Bumblebee's Party

Cybertron, home to over millions of cybertronians, but the city of Kaon is where we should begin, Kaon is home to the dangerous and crazy people. Of course, there are two brothers who are known to be probably the most troublesome mechs. Soundwave and Shockwave were their names. Everyone in Kaon knew they were trouble, they constantly fought each other and tortured others. But underneath their dented and slightly rusted armor, they did have a kind and soft side. Their parents had offlined while they were sparklings and were forced to take care of themselves. However, they didn't always see optic-to-visor. They considered fighting each other to part of their bond and it was fun to them. One day, Soundwave was lying on the couch in the living room watching TV. Shockwave walked in blocking Soundwave's view.

"Would you mind moving your aft out of the way?" Soundwave said trying to look past his brother.

"Did you not remember that it was my turn to take the couch?" Shockwave sneered with his arms cross.

"Well too bad, I don't listen to rules!" Soundwave scoffed.

Shockwave's one optic squinted angrily and he shoved Soundwave.

"GET! OFF!" Shockwave demanded.

"Make me!" Soundwave sneered back.

Shockwave grabbed for the remote and the two began fighting over it. Eventually they forgot about the remote and were just fighting each other. But their fight was cut short when they heard-

"WOOHOO!"

Both brothers look at each other confused and go towards the front window to see Bumblebee giving Starscream some kind of paper. Starscream seemed to be excited about it.

"One of the rare times Starscream is in a good mood!" Soundwave said.

"Tell me about it!" Shockwave nodded.

As Bumblebee leaves, Starscream proceeds to walk home. But he stops when he sees Soundwave and Shockwave coming out of their house and over to him.

"Ugh...it's them. Wherever they go...chaos follows!" Starscream mutters.

"Hey Screamer!" Soundwave called out.

Starscream hated to be called Screamer. The brothers have put him and many others in fear. Stascream was one of their main targets but never fought with him since Starscream could pierce through their spark chamber with his claws in seconds.

"What do you two drones want?" Starscream sneered.

"Hey listen Screamer don't call us drones!" Shockwave sneered.

"Whatever, what is it?" Starscream rolled his optics.

"We were just wondering what was that paper Bumblebee gave you!" Soundwave said.

"If you must know, it's an invite to his next house party. Bumblebee hosts the best house parties on Cybertron since he's rich." Starscream smirked.

"Hey! We didn't get an invite!" Shockwave pointed out.

"Yeah...like he would ever invite you two. You pick on him all the time just because he's small. I wouldn't be surprised if his brother Barricade kicks your afts for even LOOKING at his mansion. Barricade is way tougher than you guys and will rip you two to shreds." Starscream stuck out his tongue.

Realizing the brothers were only responding with growls, Starscream laughs, transforms and flies away.

"DOH!" Shockwave snarled clenching his big claws into fists.

"Don't worry, we'll get in that party if it kills us!" Soundwave said.

All day, Bumblebee was giving invites to many of his friends. People such as Optimus, Megatron, Arcee, Bulkhead, Breakdown, Knock Out, Predaking, the Combaticons, Insecticons and the Dinobots. Soundwave and Shockwave were getting very jealous. Bumblebee owned a very large mansion and it sat on a large hill on the other side of Kaon. Bumblebee had hired Predaking and Grimlock to be the bouncers which they eagerly agreed. Soundwave and Shockwave stood outside the gate watching all the colorful lights blare out the windows and listening to the loud music.

"This is unbelievable!" Shockwave growled.

"I know, and how are we going to get past Predaking and Grimlock?" Soundwave said.

"We could shoot them!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding...you think there's more people coming?"

Just as Shockwave says that, Dreadwing, SkyQuake, Whirl, Tailgate and Jazz race by and towards the mansion cheering.

"OH COME ON!" Shockwave stomps a foot.

"Whirl knows us very well. He can help us...HEY WHIRL!"

Whirl, the only other one-eyed mech around, turned around to see the brothers coming up.

"Ah, Soundwave and Shockwave, the only two not invited." Whirl teased.

"Shove it Whirl, we need to get in there somehow! We need help!" Soundwave said.

"I don't know...I have an idea but...if it fails...you're going to wanna run as fast as you can. But what's in it for me?" Whirl asked snapping his pincer claws.

"We don't snap your neck!" Shockwave threatened.

"Fine...but if I get kicked out because of this...I will destroy both of you!" Whirl threatened standing to his full height.

Just then, Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot flew up to the doors angering Shockwave even more.

"Hurry up before Shockwave rips his antlers out!"

"HEY!"

Whirl walked up to Predaking and Grimlock and waved at them.

"Hey guys, uh we have a problem!" Whirl said.

"What?" Predaking asked.

"I spotted Soundwave and Shockwave trying to enter from the back."

"OH PRIMUS! STOP THEM!" Grimlock yelled.

Whirl waved over the brothers who were hiding nearbye.

"That's it?" Soundwave said.

"Yeah...go on in!" Whirl said with a sinister tone.

"What's with the voice?" Shockwave asked.

"Nothing!" Whirl said smirking internally as the brothers got in. "Suckers..."

Inside...Bumblebee was busy walking around making sure everyone was having a good time. Many were either on the dance floor or talking in the hallways. Barricade found Bumblebee in one hallway upstairs.

"Bumblebee, another great party once again huh?" Barricade smiled.

"You know it! Thanks for the help!" Bumblebee said.

"No problem!" Barricade playfully punched Bumblebee in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Shockwave and Soundwave were enjoying themselves. Some wondered how did they get in. Others stayed away from them. Arcee suddenly found Soundwave trying to flirt with her.

"Hey Arcee!" Soundwave said.

"Uh...hey Soundwave. What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"Just letting you check me out!" Soundwave chuckled resting an arm on her shoulder.

"Ugh, Soundwave...you know that I'm Barricade's girlfriend right?" Arcee asked.

"WAIT WHAT? YOU ARE?" Soundwave said backing away alarmed.

"Yeah so back off before I call him over here!" Arcee threatened.

"NO! DON'T! I'LL GO!" Soundwave said running away.

Whirl found Bumblebee and Barricade still talking and went up to them.

"Hello guys!" Whirl said.

"Hey Whirl what's up?" Bumblebee said.

"I spotted Soundwave and Shockwave sneaking in, I just thought I should tell you. And I saw Soundwave trying to flirt with your girl Barricade."

Barricade let out a primal-like growl.

"THAT SOUNDWAVE IS DEAD!" Barricade roared.

Where are they now?" Bumblebee asked beginning to panic.

"Probably downstairs!" Whirl said.

"LET'S GET THEM!" Barricade yelled as he and his brother ran away leaving Whirl chuckling.

Shockwave was walking around downstairs trying to find a bathroom. But on his way, he ran straight into Grimlock who stared him down.

"Oh uh...hi Grimlock...I don't suppose you know where the bathroom is?" Shockwave asked.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Grimlock roared.

Grimlock chased Shockwave through a crowd of people and outside where Shockwave ran into Predaking.

"Going somewhere?" Predaking snarls.

"Ugh...I'm guessing it's logical that I'm heading to the hospital!" Shockwave sighs.

While Predaking and Grimlock began to pummel Shockwave outside, Soundwave was running around inside trying to avoid Barricade. When he finally found an empty hallway he sighed.

"Phew, that was close! Hah, that crazy cop will never find me!" Soundwave stood proudly.

Only then, did he fell someone behind him. When he turned, he saw Barricade and Bumblebee standing right there.

"Aw crap, how did you find me?"

"Starscream and Whirl told us!" Bumblebee said.

"So...I'm crazy am I? And you mess with my girl?" Barricade snarled.

"I'm staying out of this!" Bumblebee said leaving.

Soundwave looked down to notice Lazerbeak was gone.

"What the...where's Lazerbeak?" Soundwave asked.

"Lazerbeak was invited, not the mech who carries him!" Barricade sneered.

Bumblebee listens from around a corner as Soundwave is beaten up. Starscream and Whirl walk up to him.

"Nice job guys!" Bumblebee said.

Starscream and Whirl laughed and went to join the rest of the party! Later, Soundwave and Shockwave are back home severely damaged and sparking in a few places.

"I don't ever want to go to a party...EVER AGAIN!" Shockwave yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE LAZERBEAK GOT TO GO!" Soundwave yelled.

_**End of Episode 1.**_

* * *

_**First episode done. I don't know how many episodes will be made. But hopefully it's a lot.**_

_**Randall: That was hilarious!**_

_**Me: I know right!**_

_***Turns around to see CDA members***_

_**Me: WHAT THE HELL?**_

_**Randall: HEY GET OUT OF HERE!**_

_**CDA Member: What? We can't see it too?**_

_**Randall: Why?**_

_**CDA Member: Because it's funny!**_

_**Me: True!**_

_**Randall: Heh, for a second there, I thought I was going to have get all of your OC's to attack them.**_

_**Me: That would be cool! I'd watch that for hours. Unfortuately they are all cybertronians and monsters wouldn't stand a chance.**_

_**Randall: I could take on a few!**_

_**Me: Oh really?**_

_**Randall: ...Mabye...**_

_***Crickets noise***_

_**Me: Okay...anyways, stayed tuned for episode two.**_


	2. Episode 2: Insecticon Fights

**_*Walks into room to see Randall arguing with a CDA member while the other members gather around*_**

**_Me: What's going on?_**

**_Randall: Tell this idiot that I was not messing up your computer. I was just putting down a list of new ideas for you to use._**

**_CDA member: Oh please!_**

**_Randall: Why are you guys even here?_**

**_CDA member: We have nothing better to do._**

**_Randall: So you decide to terrorize me?_**

**_CDA member: Pretty much._**

**_Randall: WHY YOU-_**

**_*Runs to Randall and pulls him back*_**

**_Me: Uh...while I'm breaking this up, go ahead and read. Oh and the rating will go up to T for this one. And the designs for the Insecticons are from Fall of Cybertron._**

* * *

Episode 2: Insecticon Fights

All week, many cybertronians have been preparing for the once-a-month battles over in the bad parts of Kaon. The Insecticons Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot hosted these events and were also referees. The fights were brutal but killing was not allowed. Many come out severely dented, burned, twisted, missing a leg or arm. Shockwave watched these events every month on TV and wanted to join. Soundwave however felt this was too dangerous and stupid. The day before the fights started, Shockwave picked up a flyer from a stand.

"Come on Soundwave, quit worrying. Don't you like fighting?" Shockwave asked.

"Of course, but these fights are insane. The insecticons are insane. Kingstriker is insane!"

**"HEY!"**

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, I will be fine. All the mechs I've seen on TV don't look too tough. Besides, it's all about having fun." Shockwave said.

"And having millions of people watching you get your aft kicked!" Soundwave shrugged.

"You don't think I'd win?" Shockwave growled.

"It depends on who's challenging you! I'm just saying!" Soundwave said.

"Please, the bigger they are-"

"The harder they hit!" Soundwave finished.

"..."

Later, Shockwave walked towards Bumblebee's mansion where Bumblebee was busy talking to the three Insecticons. Of course upon noticing Shockwave, Bumblebee retreated behind Hardshell.

"What do you want Shockwave?" Hardshell snarled.

"I'm just letting you guys know, that I'll be entering the fights tomorrow." Shockwave said mentally smirking.

"You? Fighting some of the most toughest mechs around here? Please!" Sharpshot laughed.

"You're chances of winning are small, SMALL, **SMALL!**" Kickback chuckled.

"You guys don't know that!" Shockwave crossed his arms.

"Oh really? I bet you couldn't even take US on!" Hardshell sneered shoving Shockwave back.

"Wanna bet?" Shockwave sneered getting in Hardshell's face.

Bumblebee backed up knowing there was going to be trouble.

"We will not allow you to enter, so back down before I break those antlers!"

"Don't call them antlers! And YOU back off before I squash you like the bug you are!"

That seemed to trigger something inside of Hardshell and he immediately swung a fist but Shockwave dodged it, clenched his huge claws into fists, and punched Hardshell straight in the face. Surprised, Sharpshot ran up and tried to kick Shockwave. But Shockwave jumped and clawed Sharpshot in the chest. Kickback swiped his claws at Shockwave but missed and recieved an uppercut. Bumblebee looked down at the groaning Insecticons, then back at Shockwave who was staring at him. Bumblebee barely at time to hold up his hands when Shockwave lunged at him with a fist but stopped.

"WAIT SHOCKWAVE I'M NOT TRYING TO FIGHT YOU!" Bumblebee yelled. "Look, if you want to fight in the matches tomorrow, that's your choice. Go ahead."

Shockwave lowered his fists and glared at Bumblebee.

"Good, I'll be there!" Shockwave growled making sure his shoulder bumped Bumblebee's as he left.

Barricade come outside to see the Insecticons slowly getting up.

"What happened?"

"Shockwave happened!"

That night, Shockwave and Soundwave sat on the couch looking at previous matches on an old tape. Shockwave was getting excited.

"Boy I can't wait until tomorrow night." Shockwave said.

"Those insecticons are going to get revenge on you from earlier!" Soundwave warned.

"Sure they will! I'll just knock them down again." Shockwave huffed.

"I'd like to see that!"

"Hey, you got something to say to me?"

"I'm just saying that you should be training right now then!"

"Training? I don't need training!"

"I think you do!"

"Why?"

Soundwave grabs Shockwave and throws him down on the floor.

"What was that for?" Shockwave growled.

"Part of your training!" Soundwave said standing up.

"Alright then..." Shockwave sneered getting up and tackling Soundwave to the floor where they started a fight.

The next night, countless mechs have gathered from Kaon and a few other cities ready to see some crazy brawls. The fights were located in the old gladiatorial arena that was now abandoned. Some fights had more than one opponent. There could be up to 6 fighters. The Insecticons were busy talking to the spectators while the fighters were all in a back room getting prepared. On the sidelines of the arena, Soundwave, Bumblebee, Starscream, Barricade and the Combaticons were talking.

"Dude, your brother is an idiot for doing this!" Starscream said.

"I know, but hey...I couldn't stop him." Soundwave said.

"This is going to be ugly!" Bumblebee said.

"Just be glad you're not in there. Unless I wanted you to fight me!" Barricade smirked down at his little brother.

"Uh...no I'm good!" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Come on Bumblebee, you got to toughen up some!" Onslaught said and the others laughed.

Bumblebee felt embarrased. Once it was offically time, all the mechs cheered and roared as the opponents entered. Shockwave found himself against 2 other mechs. These were as big as him but looked more bulky. Luckily, this was a three-way brawl. Soundwave face-palmed knowing Shockwave was going to actually get knocked out first. As the match began, Shockwave found himself able to hold his own as one of the mechs went after him. Starscream kept a stopwatch to see how long Shockwave could last. Shockwave started to pound on the mech and attack the other one at the same time. However, the mechs did get in a few hits to Shockwave, as well as each other.

"This is getting interesting!" Soundwave said then looked over to Starscream who was in shock over how much time had passed since Shockwave stepped in.

"This is impossible! How?" Starscream said.

"I'm guessing Shockwave just got lucky." Bumblebee said.

The Insecticons walk up to Soundwave who quietly whimpers.

"Oh hey you three, uh...I'm guessing you're still mad about yesterday?" Soundwave asked.

"What do YOU think?" Hardshell sneers.

"That brother of yours ain't going to make it." Kickback snarled.

"Yeah, he probably won't survive." Sharpshot said.

Of course they were wrong when they heard the crowd chanting Shockwave's name as Shockwave could be seen standing on top of both mechs looking at the crowd's happy cheering. Shockwave glanced over at the Insecticons who hissed. However, the fights weren't over yet. Shockwave had to go through 4 more matches and as the hours passed he became the last one standing in all of them. As the final round was coming up, Shockwave looked around the back room to see who is last opponent was. He had just been fixed up by a medic and was ready to fight one more time.

"So...plan on doing this next month?" The medic asked.

"Uh...probably not! A lot of things have changed since I've watched it on TV." Shockwave said nearly tired and ready for recharge. "Do you know who my last opponent is?"

"Do you know who Warpath is?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a fan of him. He's really wild and crazy...too wild to not be put as the last opponent!" Shockwave said.

"Well...he's your last opponent?"

"WHAT?" Shockwave jumped.

"Yep!"

"NO! NO! I CAN'T FIGHT HIM! HE'LL KNOCK ME CLEAN OUT OF THE CITY!" Shockwave yelled in fear.

"YOU BET I WILL!" Came a voice.

Shockwave watched as Warpath walked up to him.

"Oh hi Warpath, big fan, but I see that I'm your opponent." Shockwave said nervously.

"Yeah I noticed too. And I don't know how you got this far, but I'm going to tear you apart!" Warpath threatened in Shockwave's face.

"Please don't!" Shockwave begged.

Warpath walked away without another word while Shockwave gulped. When the match was about to start, Shockwave looked his brother who was happy for him.

"What's wrong Shockwave?" Soundwave asked.

"I can't fight Warpath, he'll destroy me!" Shockwave said.

"That's what you get for participating!" Bumblebee said.

Suddenly Shockwave heard Warpath roaring and running at him meaning the match had already started. Warpath didn't give Shockwave time to turn around and punched him twice in the face. Soundwave and the others winced when Shockwave went down. Warpath picked up Shockwave and threw him into the center of the arena. Shockwave knew the best way to get out of this was to fight back. Shockwave got up and rammed a fist into Warpath's chest missing the cannon. Then Shockwave swiped Warpath off his feet and he fell to the ground. Shockwave jumped on him and kept punching him. Warpath shortened the length of his cannon to roll both of them so he was on top and he started to punch Shockwave hard. Shockwave's antenna's and claws shot out an electricity blast shocking Warpath into a wall surprising everyone. Shockwave took this chance to punch Warpath but the tank grabbed his antennas and gave Shockwave an uppercut sending the cyclops to the ground.

"Ow..." Shockwave rubbed his antennas.

Warpath towered over him ready to strike. Shockwave offlined his optic ready for the knock-out blow but it never came. Shockwave onlined his optic to see Warpath picking him up.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Shockwave asked.

"You're the first person ever to face me for this long. And I noticed that seeker over there checking how long!" Warpath pointed to Starscream who looked embarrased.

"But aren't you going to finish me off?" Shockwave asked.

"No way! That was fun and all, but...I believe you're the winner here!" Warpath said.

Everyone cheered as Shockwave was named the winner, much to the disappointment of the Insecticons. Later at home, Shockwave talked to Soundwave.

"Wow, everyone loved me out there! But I'm not doing it again. At least me and Warpath became friends." Shockwave said.

"Heh, I'm glad you won. You okay?"

"Yeah...but I'm going to be very sore for the rest of the week!"

_**End of episode 2.**_

* * *

_**Done with this one. Hey Randall...you calm?**_

_**Randall: For now!**_

_**Me: What about you?**_

_**CDA Member: Yeah, I'm fine.**_

_**Me: Good, I'm starting to think about shortening the episodes a bit, I mean, they can go a little bit too long.**_

_**Randall: I see nothing wrong with it.**_

_**Me: Yeah you're right, and it does give it more details when it's longer.**_

_**Randall: So...you decided anything else on the list?**_

_**Me: Yeah, I believe some of these will be good!**_

_**CDA: Can we see?**_

_**Randall: SCREW OFF!**_

_**Me: *Face-palms***_


	3. Episode 3: Spark BloodFest Chamber 6

_***Looks around room to see the CDA is gone***_

_**Me: They finally left?**_

_**Randall: Nah, just to go get something to eat.**_

_**Me: Crap!**_

_**Randall: I know, so...what are Soundwave and Shockwave planning today?**_

_**Me: You'll see!**_

_**Soundwave: STOP IT!**_

_**Shockwave: NO YOU STOP IT!**_

_**Randall: The hell?**_

_**Me: Ugh, what the hell are you two doing?**_

_**Soundwave: He keeps shoving me!**_

_**Shockwave: But he keeps shoving me!**_

_**Me and Randall: Primus!**_

_**Me: Do I have to send in every single one of my OCs on you two?**_

_**SW & SW: NOOOO!**_

_**Randall: He'll do it you know! **_

* * *

Episode 3: Spark BloodFest Chamber 6

The brothers were getting ready to watch a horror movie but Shockwave was feeling uneasy about it.

"Come on Shockwave stop being a sparkling. You haven't watched a horror movie for eons." Soundwave said changing the channel to the horror movie.

"I know...but...I don't know."

"Are you a sparkling?"

"No!"

"I mean seriously, you faced several people in the arena and we both survived beatings from Predaking, Grimlock and Barricade. How can you be scared of this movie that's just acting, fake energon and scripts."

"Ugh, I'll just run and hide like a did as a sparkling!" Shockwave said remembering the past.

_**Flashback...**_

A very young Shockwave and Soundwave are watching a movie and Shockwave is clutching a pillow against his frame. Soundwave rolls his optics behind his screen and smirks.

"It's not that bad Shockwave!" Soundwave said.

"I'm scared Soundwave!" Shockwave whimpered offlining his optic.

"Heh, scaredy-bot!" Soundwave teased.

Just then a very brutal and bloody scene is shown and Shockwave loses it.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! HE'S GOING TO GET ME!" Shockwave yelled getting up and running to his room with the couch pillow.

Soundwave sighs but continues to watch the movie alone.

_**Present...**_

"Look, how about a bet, if you can last this entire movie, you don't have to watch anymore scary movies, if I win...you have to watch the most evil, the most craziest, the most horrifying, unrated, uncut and spark pounding horror film that's ever been released on Cybertron." Soundwave smirked big.

"You don't mean..."

"_Spark BloodFest Chamber 6_" Soundwave said in a creepy voice.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH YEAH!"

SHUT UP SOUNDWAVE! THERE'S NO WAY I'M WATCHING THAT! BESIDES, HOW DID YOU GET THAT? ONLY BARRICADE AND GRIMLOCK OWN A COPY. EVEN PREDAKING WAS HORRIFIED AND WOULDN'T COME OUT OF HIS HOUSE FOR A MONTH!" Shockwave shrieked.

"You didn't know I owned a copy? I got it yesterday!" Soundwave said pulling it out of a stack of dvds.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So...do we have a deal?" Soundwave asked holding out a hand.

Shockwave clenched his fists tightly. He'd much rather watch this than "Spark BloodFest Chamber 6" so he quickly shook Soundwave's hand.

"Whatever, let's just finish this movie." Shockwave grumbles.

_**20 minutes later...**_

Shockwave is once again clenching a pillow in his claws. Soundwave knows he's going to win this bet.

_**20 more minutes later...**_

Soundwave jumps for joy when Shockwave goes running into a bathroom only half-way into the movie.

"HAH! I WIN! POOR OLD SHOCKWAVE!" Soundwave said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shockwave growls from the bathroom.

"Hurry up in there, we got to go to Grimlock's house!" Soundwave said.

"WHAT? WHY? You have the movie!"

"Yeah, but actually I was going over his house with a few others to watch it because he invited me."

"Doesn't Grimlock hate us?"

"He hates you! Not me...much. But it was his idea to watch it so...let's go!"

Shockwave comes out of the bathroom and crosses his arms.

"You can't make me!" Shockwave sneers.

"Oh yes I can!"

"How!" Shockwave challenged flexing his claws.

"Oh I have my ways!" Soundwave said flexing his own claws.

It just so happen that Grimlock rung their doorbell at that moment. Soundwave answered it.

"Hey Grimlock, ready for the movie?"

"Primus yeah!"

"Well, can you do me one little favor?" Soundwave pointed to Shockwave.

Grimlock cracked his knuckles making Shockwave gulp.

"Shockwave here lost a bet and now he has to watch this. Would you mind getting him to your house?

"It'll be my pleasure!" Grimlock growls and storms over to Shockwave who tries to escape.

A brief scuffle ensues between the two before Grimlock gets a hold of Shockwave and drags him out with Soundwave walking beside him. At Grimlock's house, Starscream, Bumblebee, the Insecticons, Barricade and Optimus were already present the basement. The other Dinobots were out somewhere.

"Hey where's your brother?" Starscream asked Optimus.

"He's out with some of his other friends...as always!" Optimus sighs.

Shockwave was forced to sit between Starscream and Grimlock. Soundwave sat next to Bumblebee who greeted him.

"Why is Shockwave here?" Bumblebee asked.

"He lost a bet!" Soundwave whispered.

"Oh."

As the movie started, Grimlock and Starscream began teasing Shockwave. Starscream digs his claws into the ground and creats a screeching noise in the floor making Shockwave shutter. Grimlock creates different tones of growls and Shockwave jumps. Everyone chuckles at his nervousness...even Optimus smirked. However, during the movie, Shockwave didn't show any signs of fear. The others winced, jumped, clutched their chests and shuttered their frames. Shockwave was deep into the movie. He showed no emotion on the outside but was very impressed with the film. Nothing scared him. Soundwave was shocked to see his brother enjoying the film.

"Hey did you see that?" Shockwave nudged Starscream who twitched his wings with fear.

Grimlock had offlined his optics but couldn't get the screams out of his processor. Bumblebee fainted into Hardshell's lap who didn't care at the moment as the insecticon was gripping his head. Sharpshot and Kickback ran behind Optimus who had his head ducked. Barricade tapped a claw on Shockwave's shoulder.

"Dude, how come you are lasting?" Barricade asked.

"SSHHH! I'm trying to watch possibly the best movie I ever saw. That mech just got impaled by a pole and his optics popped out into his mouth. I need to buy this for myself, you know where I can get it?"

"You can have my copy!"

By the end of the film, Shockwave was the last one looking at it...though he was mad.

"Illogical, that couldn't have been the end. I WANT MORE!" Shockwave shouted.

Soundwave staggered over to Shockwave.

"SHOCKWAVE! HOW?" Soundwave shook in fear.

"I don't know why you were afraid, it was cool, I can't believe I got so worked up. Will there be a sequel?"

Soundwave fainted leaving Shockwave the only one awake.

"What it something I said?"

_**End of episode 3.**_

* * *

_**Randall: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Me: WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?**_

_**Randall: I CRUSHED MY TAIL IN THE DOOR!**_

_**Me: OH GOD!**_

_**Randall: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! *Opens door to see tail still intact* Phew!**_

_**Me: That was close!**_

_**Randall: I know!**_

_**Shockwave: I still saw nothing bad with that movie!**_

_**Soundwave: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!**_

_**Randall: Can I watch it?**_

_**Soundwave: NO!**_

_**Randall: *Pouts***_

_**Shockwave: *Secretly gives Randall a copy***_

_**Randall: Yay!**_


	4. Episode 4: No Sleep Pt 1

_***Walk in to see CDA members brawling***_

_**Me: What's going with them?**_

_**Randall: They're just fighting about wether Monsters Inc is better with screams or laughter.**_

_**Me: That's just stupid, does it matter?**_

_**Randall: Not really, BUT I'M JOINING IN!**_

_***Randall jumps into brawl***_

_**Me: *Face-palms***_

_**Soundwave: *Videotapes***_

_**Randall: OW! OOF! UGH! OW! UNGH! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! KIINGSTRIKER GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_

_**Me: I'm not getting in there!**_

_**Soundwave: Me neither!**_

_**Shockwave: No way!**_

_**Me: You are on your own!**_

_**Randall: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

Episode 4: No Sleep PT. 1

The loud noises were awaking everyone and nobody was happy. A new road was being constructed and the workers had no choice but to work the entire night. It was extemely disturbing but the workers didn't care. You never interupt a construction worker...or else there would be painful consequences. Starscream and the 'Waves were awakened by the noise and were upset. Soundwave's screen showed a large fire to represent anger. Shockwave's antenna's vibrated as he tried to cover his head with a pillow. Next door, Starscream was on the floor digging his claws into the ground in a panic. Bumblebee had on very large headphones and had his TV turned up loud. Barricade was busy playing loud music in his audios and both didn't even know about all the noise. Everyone else was groaning, complaining and smashing their head against the bed. Only after a few more minutes did Starscream break out with-

"DAMN IT I CAN'T STAND THIS SHIT ANY LONGER!"

"What was that?" Soundwave asked springing up.

"Probably Starscream, I knew he'd snap before the rest of us." Shockwave chuckled.

"We need to do something about this!" Soundwave said as they both walked into the living room.

"I know, but what? It's suicide to just simply go up against them!" Shockwave said.

"True...but mabye we should-"

Soundwave is cut off when Starscream barges in and tackles Shockwave.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS! CAN YOU?"

"No...but what I also can't stand...IS THAT YOU'RE ON ME!"

Starscream gets up and dusts off his hands while Shockwave gets up angrily.

"Anyways, I was trying to say that we could all move to another city until all this is over." Soundwave suggested.

"What city?" Shockwave asked.

"Iacon...where else?" Soundwave said.

"Idiot!" Starscream muttered.

Shockwave hears that and knocks the seeker out while Soundwave face-palms. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Barricade still hadn't heard any of the noise. They were now wondering why they saw everyone's house lights on. As they both pulled off their headphones they finally heard the noise.

"OH PRIMUS WHAT IS THAT?" Barricade yelled.

"Construction mabye!" Bumblebee yelled back.

"That's explains why everyone is awake." Barricade said grinding his sharp teeth together.

"I say we find some other place to go. Besides, this noise is not going away anytime soon." Bumblebee had an idea.

"I agree, but where?"

"Uh...we can stay with our cousins Mirage and Jazz, they don't mind. Even though they're in Iacon."

"That's sounds like a good idea!" Barricade agreed.

Both groups didn't know they were all going to Iacon for the remainder of the construction. It was deep into the night by the time they all arrived in Iacon. They were exhausted but glad to hear no loud noises. Starscream and the 'Waves then realized they didn't know anyone in Iacon which pissed them off. They were forced to find some old warehouse to recharge in. Of course, Soundwave and Shockwave suddenly had other plans.

"We're are you guys going?" Starscream asked.

"Out to cause trouble! What else would we do?" Shockwave sneered opening the door of the warehouse.

"Fine...but if you end up in jail...don't expect me to put my claws in some keyhole to get you out!" Starscream crossed his arms.

"Oh please...like we'd ever end up in jail!" Soundwave scoffed.

"I'm surprised actually!" Starscream grumbled once they were gone.

Upon meeting Mirage and Jazz, they and the brothers decided to go out and race around on the streets. They revved their engines and constantly honked their horns. Many residents started complaining and yelling but the group payed them no mind. There was an enforcer named Prowl who knew Mirage and Jazz all too well. but these other ones were strange. Especially since one of them was an enforcer.

"Ugh, they have to back soon. Those guys will have to come to me for help...anytime now..." Starscream thought walking around the warehouse.

Starscream was getting bored as the others have been out for at least an hour now. Starscream disliked them greatly...but...he slightly felt otherwise. While he and Bumblebee were picked on by them, he at least respected their will to actually face death in the face. There have been times that the two stood up for him. Of course once the threat is contained they went back to taunting him. Starscream began to feel worried. Outside, Soundwave and Shockwave were still walking around when they spotted Prowl twirling handcuffs he kept connected to his waist. Soundwave and Shockwave weren't looking forward to jail time, but instinct told them to start talking behind Prowl's back.

"Dude...at least it's only one officer." Shockwave whispered.

"Think he'll say something smart?" Soundwave whispered back.

"Pah, I'd like see hear him say something about us!" Shockwave whispered with a growl.

Prowl in fact did notice them and smirked.

"Hey you two...I haven't seen freaks like you before!" Prowl teased.

The brothers wanted to ignore that insult, but instinct told them to turn back to him.

"Freaks? And just what makes us freaks...officer?" Shockwave sneered.

"Look at you two...you look like some one-eyed cyclops with antlers and you have some computer for a face." Prowl teased again.

Prowl hadn't arrested many people in a long time. He loved to pick fights with mechs just so he could arrest them for assault.

"Look officer, you can just go around and start insulting everyone." Shockwave snarls.

Soundwave gets worried and tries to stop him.

"Shockwave please don't!" Soundwave pleaded placing an arm between the two.

"Yeah, listen to your computer brother...I didn't think walking scrap-heaps could be so smart!" Prowl teased.

Shockwave was sent into a rage and shoved Prowl into the building he was standing against.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!" Shockwave yelled.

Prowl was about to punch Shockwave when Barricade, Bumblebee, Mirage and Jazz raced over just in time. Prowl noticed the enforcer mark on Barricade and was surprised.

"What's going on here?" Barricade asked.

"THIS ASSHOLE WAS INSULTING SOUNDWAVE!" Shockwave said showing the others he truly cared for his brother.

Barricade gritted his teeth. Despite Barricade being one of the guys who have insulted and harmed the 'Waves before, he wouldn't let ANYONE mess with them outside of Kaon. Iacon and Kaon were rival cities, and Barricade wasn't about to let Iacon get to them.

"LISTEN, YOU MESS WITH THEM, YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME! AND YOU GOT THE WRONG COP TO DEAL WITH!" Barricade roared in Prowl's face.

Mirage, Jazz and Bumblebee gang up on Prowl who backs off quickly. While Prowl believed he could take on Barricade, 4 against one was not a good situation to be in. Shockwave noticed Soundwave run away crying and chased after him. Barricade swiped his claws and cut slashes across Prowl's face before the mech takes off running. It takes the remaining three to pull back Barricade and keep him from pursuing. Meanwhile, Starscream flies through the sky trying to find Soundwave and Shockwave. Eventually he found Shockwave comforting Soundwave on the ground against a building. Starscream transformers and sits next to them.

"What happened?" Starscream asked.

"We don't want to talk about it!" Shockwave said holding Soundwave rather close.

Soundwave was crying against Shockwave's sides and Shockwave pressed him close to his side, his large claws wrapping around Soundwave's body. Starscream looked down regretting everything he said about them.

**_To be continued in the next episode..._**

* * *

_**And so I end this episode with a cliffhanger. I thought it was going to long so I seperated it into two parts. I've noticed I made Prowl the bad person whenever he appears. It's only because I like Barricade more and sometimes wished he was a good guy.**_

_**Randall: I'M STILL GETTING BEATEN UP HERE!**_

_**Me: Whoops! *Pulls out machine gun and fires randomly scaring all the CDA members away***_

_**Randall: About time!**_

_**Me: Sorry!**_

_**Randall: Whatever, so what's part supposed to be about.**_

_**Me: Can't spoil much, but I believe everything will be resolved so that Soundwave and Shockwave can go back to living in insane adventures.**_

_**Randall: I'm actually excited, there was some deep moments in there!**_

_**Me: Wait, how did you see, you were getting pummeled in there.**_

_**Randall: Doesn't mean I couldn't hear it.**_

_**Me: ...Okay...anyways, I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow...but mabye the day after that...I'm going to be a little busy. But don't I always finish every story I start?**_

_**Randall: Yes!**_

_**Me: Exactly...see you all for the next episode when I can write it!**_


	5. Episode 5: No Sleep Pt 2

_**Okay so I was able to update today. *Looks around* And the CDA are nowhere to be seen!**_

_**Randall: Thank god!**_

_**Me: I know right?**_

_**Randall: Hey, are Soundwave and Shockwave okay?**_

_**Me: They should be...after all...this is a humor story...not a serious and sad story.**_

_**Randall: True...hey can I use this machine gun?**_

_**Me: Huh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_***Randall starts firing the machine gun in random directions. All of Kingstriker's OCs dive for cover but they all get hit***_

_**Moonstriker: OW!**_

_**Smackdown: OOF!**_

_**Pummel: OUCH!**_

_**Clawswipe: OH PRIMUS!**_

_**Kenny: HEY!**_

_**Bloodbath: WATCH IT!**_

_**Sonny: OWIE!**_

_**Trips: AAAHH!**_

_**Trapper: THAT HURTS!**_

_**Blueshot: DEAR PRIMUS!**_

_**Wingbeam: DAMN IT!**_

_**Burnmark: OW!**_

_**Wingclip: UGH!**_

_**EC: STOP IT!**_

_**Scanner: HAH, MISSED ME! *POW* SCRAP!**_

_***Machine gun powers down***_

_**Randall: Whoops!**_

* * *

Episode 5: No Sleep PT. 2

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave sat on the street in silence for awhile. But eventully Soundwave had calm down.

"You alright?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah...is he gone?" Soundwave asked.

"Long gone, Barricade and the others scared him off." Shockwave chuckled.

"Aw, I wanted to see that!" Starscream pouted.

"Come on guys, there's a nice bar up ahead. Mabye we can go their for something to drink. Mabye we can start a fight." Shockwave suggested.

'That's an excellent idea!" Soundwave agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" Starscream asked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine!" Soundwave assured.

"Bar fight you say? Came the voice of Jazz.

Jazz, Mirage, Bumblebee and Barricade walked over glad to finally find them.

"Yep! This should be fun Shockwave sneered.

The bar was pretty big and many people came there every day. Occasionally there were fights but bartenders didn't mind since they loved the action. They all gathered at one table and ordered some drinks. Mirage and Jazz looked uneasy.

"What's wrong guys?" Bumblebee asked.

"Some of Prowl's friends are here! Ready to start trouble!" Mirage growled.

"They better think twice before coming over here!" Jazz snarled.

Just then they saw the enforcers shove a few people out of their seats. Soundwave ducked in his seat while Shockwave comforted him. The enforcers began to pick on others and knock some to the floor. Mirage and Jazz stared at the able when the enforcer eventually got to their table.

"Well well, Jazz and Mirage...I see you got some new friends." The enforcers teased looking at them all.

"What do you guys want this time?" Jazz huffed.

"Oh just to see how our two little...sparklings are doing!" The enforcers said pushing their chairs forward.

"Hey, do ya mind?" Barricade snarled gritting his teeth.

"Oh sorry cop, didn't know you had rights to stop us in the city. Who do you think you are getting mad us...Kaon cop!" One of the enforcers stepped up.

Barricade got up out of his chair and faced the mech.

"Get away from us!" Barricade demanded.

"You wanna start something big guy?" The enforcer sneered.

Bumblebee suddenly had the bravery to stand up in front of his brother.

"Stop messing with my brother! You two need to leave!" Bumblebee demanded pointing towards the door.

"Shut up weakling!" One of the enforcers suddenly punched Bumblebee in the face knocking him into a wall.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Barricade yelled running to his brother's side.

The enforcers ignored them and looked at Starscream who was drumming his claws nervously on the table.

"HEY SEEKER!"

Starscream gulped when two enforcers ganged up on him.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked.

"You don't look so tough!" One enforcer cracked his knuckles.

To the others, Starscream was probably the toughest of them all. Starscream had a terrible moment in the past where he accidently killed a mech with his own claws for teasing him. Luckily, he didn't get in trouble. Starscream vowed never to hurt anybody too bad with his claws knowing he could kill them. But...they were pushing him.

"Guys, please leave me alone. Please!" Starscream begged.

"Or what? You're going to scratch us to death? Or inpale us?" One of them teased.

Starscream's claws clenched into fists trying to control his anger. He looked at the others who looked concerned.

"Come on seeker, cry like the little sparkling you are!" The other enforcer said.

That did it, in a flash, Starscream's chair flew back and his claws were already in one of the enforcer's spark chamber. The mech gagged and clutched his spark as Starscream released him. Shock and horror appeared on everyone's faces in the bar. Starscream however, wasn't done. He impaled the other enforcer, then blasted his wrist rockets at the rest of them, each hitting their target. Starscream was yelling in a fit of rage as he kept firing. Eventually he transformed and flew around the bar still firing. Once every enforcer was killed, Starscream settled back down in his chair like nothing happened. But of course he couldn't feel that way when he noticed energon covering his claws. He began to tear up and Soundwave patted his back.

_**A week later...back in Kaon...**_

"Finally, back home!" Shockwave said landing on his bed.

"I know, one more night and I would've snapped." Soundwave said.

"Well...I got to admit it was pretty interesting." Shockwave said.

"Indeed. The others enjoyed themselves as well. We got to visit Jazz and Mirage more."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, Mirage and Jazz bust into their house.

"What happened?" Soundwave asked.

"TOO MUCH NOISE! TOO MUCH CONSTRUCTION NOISE!"

"WE NEED A PLAY TO STAY!"

"ASAP!"

Primus!" Shockwave face-palmed.

_**End of episode 5.**_

* * *

**_Randall: Talk about irony._**

**_Me: I know right?_**

**_*CDA starts blaring the sirens on their vehicles*_**

**_Me, Randall and OCs: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_CDA: Sorry!_**

**_OCs: GET THEM!_**

**_*All of Kingstriker's OCs attack the CDA*_**

**_Soundwave: Definately videotaping this!_**

**_Shockwave: Where's my camera?_**

**_Barricade: KICK THEIR ASS!_**

**_Bumblebee: SMASH THEM!_**

**_Mirage: YEAH!_**

**_Jazz: ALRIGHT!_**

**_Me: Where did they come from?_**

**_Randall: Everyone's mysterious every once in a while!_**

**_Me: Agreed! Stay tuned for the next episode!_**


	6. Episode 6: Tumble Trip

**_Okay, back to the funny business. Now that Soundwave and Shockwave are feeling better, we can fool around with them again. There may be a serious one later on in the story...mabye whenever I make a last episode. _**

**_Randall: You got another machine gun?_**

**_Me: If you behave!_**

**_Randall: Yay!_**

**_Shockwave: No fair, I want one!_**

**_Soundwave: So do I!_**

**_Me: Why?_**

**_Shockwave: I got to blow something up!_**

**_Randall: Let me guess, Lugnut's house?_**

**_Shockwave: Exactly!_**

**_Randall: But this is a Prime AU, Lugnut doesn't exist here!_**

**_Shockwave: Neither do you!_**

**_Randall: I'm a guest! Besides, Animated Shockwave's only here because he's Kingstriker's favorite version._**

**_Me: It's true!_**

**_G1, Movie and Prime Shockwaves: AAAAAWWWWW!_**

* * *

Episode 6: Tumble Trip

Optimus and Megatron realized it was time for one of their monthly trips out of town. Recently, one of Optimus' good friends Ratchet had created some synthetic energon and believed it could help keep their energy up and running smoothly during their trip. Plus Megatron wanted to see just how powerful he could get. Soundwave and Shockwave have always wanted to try the energon and were worried if they would ever get to. When they found out Optimus had aquired some, they just had to get some, even if they had to steal it. However, Shockwave didn't want to go get it since he didn't want to face Megatron's wrath. So instead, Soundwave had the courage to go instead.

"Are you sure?" Soundwave asked.

"I have never been more sure in my life! Besides, I can have fun around here without you to mess with!" Shockwave scoffed.

"We'll see! Then I better not come back seeing you in a nervous breakdown." Soundwave said.

"I'll be fine!" Shockwave assured but felt a little uneasy.

Soundwave knew him all too well. But he had to hurry. Optimus and Megatron were going to be leaving at any moment. Optimus was traveling with a trailer full of energon, synthetic energon and other stuff for the trip. Soundwave arrived at their house and spotted the trailer next to Optimus. He thanked Primus the trailer was open. Megatron was too busy talking to Optimus to notice Soundwave running around to different barrier-like objects trying to keep his cover. Once in he looked around. It was pretty big on the inside. There were so many crates and the energon must have been in one of them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Soundwave chuckled searching through the boxes.

But just as he was about to open the first crate, he heard the trailer door slam shut.

"WHAT THE-" Soundwave said running to the door but it was locked.

Soundwave heard two transformations and a big rig revving his engine.

"CRAP!" Soundwave said. "I'm trapped!"

Soundwave could just blast the door open, but that would give him away and he'd probably get pummeled by Megatron. He felt a jerk as Optimus took off rather fast. Soundwave may have been trapped, but it didn't mean he couldn't find the energon. After searching through a few crates, he finally found the green substance in many containers. He mentally drooled.

"Finally, I've found it...mabye I should drink some now! It has to be as good as everyone says it is!" Soundwave said opening a container.

After drinking some, he felt...stronger. It tasted sweet, nothing like he's ever tasted before. He wondered what Shockwave was doing.

"Ugh, can I be even more bored?" Shockwave groaned lying across the living room floor.

He knew Soundwave was right, he should've tagged along. He had nothing to do, playing video games alone was boring, no brawls breaking out between the two was boring, he didn't even bother stepping outside. His claws dug into the floor desperate for something to do. He thought about everyone else, what could they be doing? Starscream wasn't at home right now, Bumblebee and Barricade didn't like them around their mansion, the Dinobots and Combaticons would hurt him if he ever came near them, mabye the Insecticons have something to do. They were just as crazy as he was. Though he believed Soundwave to be crazier than him. He soon found himself walking down a sidewalk wondering if the Insecticons were still mad about his lucky shots that time before he entered the arena.

"Yeah, they're probably still mad. Mabye this was a bad idea!" Shockwave worried not looking exactly where he was going.

Suddenly, Shockwave ran straight into the back of Hardshell, who slammed into Kickback, who slammed into Sharpshot and they all fell on the ground. Hardshell growled as he got up and turned to the pusher.

"HEY SHOCKY, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Hardshell roared getting in Shockwave's face.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys, I was too busy thinking about something. Mainly how my brother is doing!" Shockwave lied nervously.

"Sure you were, you just tried to get more lucky shots like last time!" Hardshell snarled.

"No, I wasn't! I swear!" Shockwave said holding his hands up and backing up.

"GET HIM!" Kickback snarled.

Shockwave is tackled to the ground and is beaten upon violently by fists, feet and claws. Shockwave pleads with them to stop and that he was sorry but they ignored him. In a large amount of luck, Warpath appears and breaks up the fight. The Insecticons back up nervously upon seeing him.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Warpath snarled.

"Warpath? Where did you come from?" Sharpshot asked.

"None of your business! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU THREE, HE SAID HE WAS SORRY! AND YOU BETTER SAY SORRY TO HIM, OR WE CAN GO A FEW ROUNDS, KA-BLAM!" Warpath roared scaring the Insecticons.

Hardshell looked down at Shockwave who was trying to get up. He gulped before helping up Shockwave.

"We're sorry!" Hardshell sighed.

"It's okay!" Shockwave said not angry at all.

"Now get the frag out of here!" Warpath said in a low intimidating voice.

The Insecitcons scrambled away while Shockwave dusted himself off. He looked over to Warpath.

"Thank you Warpath!" Shockwave said weakily.

"No problem! Hey where's your brother?" Warpath asked.

"Out trying to get some synthetic energon from Optimus and Megatron." Shockwave tells the truth this time.

"I see, hey you wanna have some fun?" Warpath asked.

"Fun? Sure, I've been bored for awhile now. As long as it doesn't involve fighting!" Shockwave shutters.

"No fighting, come on, I got a few others waiting on me." Warpath said guiding Shockwave towards a large field.

As they ran onto the field, Shockwave gasped in horror when he saw Predaking and Grimlock waiting for them. Of course, when the large mechs saw Shockwave they growled.

"What's antler head doing here?" Grimlock asked.

"Yeah...can we pound him?" Predaking asked.

"I believe the Insecticons beat you to him!" Warpath joked. "Anyways, Shockwave is my friend and he's bored so I thought, why not join us?"

"Ugh, fine!" Grimlock crossed his arms.

"Whatever!" Predaking snarled.

Shockwave cringed thinking of when the two had beaten him up at the party. He began to wonder what Soundwave could be doing. Soundwave was being jolted around as Optimus had ran over some bumps. Soundwave was trying to drink more of the Synth-En and kept spilling it on himself. The liquid covered him all over and spilled all over the floor making it slippery. Megatron meanwhile, was on top of the trailer relaxing himself. Optimus was getting annoyed.

"Megatron, must you really lay on the trailer?" Optimus sighed.

"Why not? I don't feel like flying!" Megatron smirked.

Eventually Optimus came to a hill. Soundwave found himself sliding towards the door. He prayed to Primus Optimus had locked it tight.

"AAAHHHHH!" Soundwave screams as he slams into the door.

Unfortunately, all the crates in the trailer end up smashing against him. Soundwave prayed that the hill was almost over while he tried to push the stuff away. Eventually, the hill turned down to a sharp drop and Optimus wasn't even prepared for it. Megatron hopped on top of Optimus' cab like he was riding a bull. Optimus mentally slapped himself when they all bolted down the steep hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

"MEGATRON YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Inside, the crates crashed into the other side and so did Soundwave who splattered against the other wall like a fly. Back with Shockwave, he and the others had started to do crazy activities. Now they were attempting to see who could make the longest blast. Warpath fired his chest cannon and was bale to get halfway across the field. Grimlock transformed into dino mode and shot a blast of fire but also got halfway. Predaking also transformed into beast mode and shot some fire going a little bit past the halfway point.

"Hah, beat that cyclops!" Predaking nudged Shockwave roughly.

Both Predaking and Grimlock had been insulting Shockwave the whole time and was really starting to get on Shockwave's nerves. Warpath knew the two big brutes were being immature and it needed to stop.

"Go for it runt!" Grimlock shoved Shockwave.

Shockwave growled and transformed angrily turning into a tank and firing down the field. His shot landed all the way to the other side of the field nearly blasting a house. Warpath was impressed but the others were pissed.

"Nice going dumbass, you nearly destroyed that house." Grimlock snarled slapping Shockwave on the back of his head.

Shockwave was about to lose it and he turned to him.

"You know what Grimlock, I am getting sick and tired of your attitude." Shockwave sneered standing to his full height.

Grimlock was only a foot taller and Predaking was about 4 feet taller.

"I'll use whatever attitude I want on you!" Grimlock snarled.

"Hey guys!" Warpath wanted to intervene.

"Not anymore!" Shockwave sneered.

"You wanna brawl Shockwave? Because I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Grimlock said. "Go ahead, START A FIGHT!"

Shockwave's atenna's began to produce electricity and they lowered down to point at Grimlock before they shot a blast of electricity at Grimlock right in the face.

"ARGH!" Grimlock roared being sent back.

Shockwave's claws were surrounded in electricity and he used them to punch Grimlock repeatedly giving him electric shocks as well. It was a new hideen power he been working on...and it worked. Grimlock couldn't fight back as more punches and swipes of the cyclops's claws inflicted damage upon him. Warpath went to break it up and had a hard time at first.

"SHOCKWAVE CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" Warpath said.

When he got Shockwave off, Predaking looked horrified.

"GET UP GRIMLOCK! INSULT ME AGAIN! GO AHEAD! I DARE YOU!" Shockwave roared trying to get at him again.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Grimlock said covering his head.

Shockwave knew Grimlock had enough so he turned to Predaking.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME?" Shockwave snarled to the predacon.

Predaking's face changed from horror, to anger in a flash. He bared his sharp teeth and let out a primal growl. Warpath knew Shockwave could take on Grimlock, but Predaking, that was suicide. This time he really had to get in between them. Shockwave and Predaking were staring each other down. Shockwave suddenly transformed and blasted a shot at Predaking's chest knocking the mech to the ground. Shockwave then went to kick Predaking in the face. Predaking grabbed Shockwave's leg in time and slammed him on the ground. Predaking then proceeded to pounce onto Shockwave and raised a fist ready to slam straight through Shockwave's face. But he heard a voice.

"PREDAKING STOP!" Grimlock said.

Predaking looked over at Grimlock who came over.

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea!" Warpath face-palmed.

"WHY SHOULD I? HE DESERVES IT!" Predaking snarled.

"He's had enough alright, just let him go!" Grimlock said.

Predaking looked at Shockwave who wasn't angry anymore, he was scared. Shockwave knew this beating was going to be worse than the first one. But this time, nothing happened. Predaking unclenched his fist and pointed a sharp claw at Shockwave.

"You're lucky today!" Predaking whispered before getting up.

Warpath and Grimlock walked over to him.

"You alright?" Warpath asked.

"No...I feel like I lost my...my confidence...logically." Shockwave sighed.

"I don't think you did, listen Shocky, I'm sorry for harming you. I just hope mabye now we can be friends!" Grimlock suggested.

"I don't see why not!" Shockwave said.

"Hey Predaking, where are you going?" Warpath asked.

"I got to go!" Predaking snarled before transforming and taking off.

By night time, Shockwave was sitting his room when his doorbell ring. Strangely, Soundwave hadn't gotton back yet. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Predaking carrying an exhausted and dented Soundwave.

"Predaking? Soundwave? What's going on?" Shockwave asked.

"I was flying around and found your brother lying on the ground with these two cans of Synth-En. Apparently he was able to escape Optimus and Megatron but didn't know how far away he had gone." Predaking smirked.

"Oh, well thank you for returning him...but...I thought you wanted to kill me." Shockwave said.

"I have to admit it was wrong to harm you out there. And I wanted to say I was sorry. Of course, you did deserve what you got at the party." Predaking admitted.

"Don't remind me!"

"Anyways, uh...mabye we could hang out sometime!" Predaking offered.

"Sure...I'd love to." Shockwave said.

Suddenly Soundwave awoke from stasis and looked up to see Predaking. Only to pass out again.

"This may be awhile!" Shockwave said.

"Yep!" Predaking agreed.

_**End of episode 6.**_

* * *

_**DAMN THAT WAS LONG! Anyways, I know I haven't shown any signs of the other Dinobots. But mabye I will soon!**_

_**Swoop: Hurry up with it!**_

_**Sludge: Yeah!**_

_**Snarl: Where are we anyway?**_

_**Slug: Uh, right now we are in Kingstriker's bedroom.**_

_**Me: GET OUT OF HERE!**_

_**Grimlock: DON'T TALK TO MY TEAM LIKE THAT!**_

_**Me: My room, my rules!**_

_**Grimlock: Shit!**_

_**Randall: *Laughs but gets energon cube to the head***_

_**CDA: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF US?**_

_**All: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Randall: WHEN WILL IT END?**_

_**CDA: *Chases Dinobots away with tank***_

_**Me: IS THAT ALL IT TOOK? Ugh, time to start up the next episode already!**_


	7. Episode 7: Drunk But Rich

_**Me: Where have you been?**_

_**Randall: Making cupcakes!**_

_**Me: Again?**_

_**Randall: Yeah why?**_

_**Me: Oh nothing, but I'd hide them from the Dinobots.**_

_**Randall: They're not even here...yet.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, their still chasing the CDA.**_

_**Randall: Well that explains the peace now.**_

_**Me: It is peaceful!**_

_**Randall: Yep!**_

_**Me: And now I can make the next episode in peace!**_

* * *

Episode 7: Drunk But Rich

It has been 3 whole days and nobody has heard from Bumblebee or Barricade. The mansion lights were on meaning nobody was gone. But they never came out. Many have started to believe it was haunted. Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream were starting to get worried. On the fourth day, Starscream decided to pay a visit to the mansion to see for himself. Outside the mansion, there were a few empty energon cubes and splatters of energon. Starscream hoped they weren't killed or anything like that. As he walked up to the door he bent down and scooped up some of the energon with a claw and tasted it. It wasn't fresh energon, it wasn't synthetic energon, it was...dried high-grade.

"What the-"

Starscream opened the door to see more energon cubes scattered around, but no Bumblebee or Barricade. He looked around, claws in front of him defensively. It was quiet...too quiet. He had to remember that the living room wasn't at the front of the mansion, but at the back for some reason. Traveling through the halls, he crept quietly and slowly in case they heard him. Finally, upon reaching the living room, he could see what looked like Bumblebee spread across the floor on his back sleeping with energon splattered all over him. Barricade was on a couch also alseep with energon dripping from his claws and mouth.

"What happened here?" Starscream wondered.

Starscream was finally relieved when Bumblebee's hands twitched. Starscream ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Hey Bumblebee, you okay?" Starscream asked.

But Bumblebee looked dazed and...drunk. He looked around and seemed happy about something. He looked at Starscream with blurry vision and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh hi, uh...Silverbolt!" Bumblebee waved stupidly.

"Silverbolt? I'm not Silverbolt, I'm Starscream." Starscream said remembering how Silverbolt and his brothers Air Raid and Jetfire used to pick on him when they were younglings.

"Oh...hey Barry...Barry...BARRY!" Bumblebee yelled, his voice kinda scratchy.

"Shut up B...bu...bu...Bumbly!" Barricade couldn't make out his brother's name as he woke up and swung his arms wildly in the air.

"Alright, why is there high-grade in here? You guys don't drink!" Starscream said.

But the brothers ignored him, instead, Barricade slipped to the floor and barrel-rolled until he layed on his back beside Bumblebee. Starscream just stood there in front of them shocked as they began to laugh.

"Hey Barry..." Bumblebee slapped Barricade's chest.

"Yeah?" Barricade asked closing his eyes.

"24."

Both started to snicker while also trying to control their laughter.

"What are you guys talking about?" Starscream asked annoyed.

"24!" Bumblebee said again and they brothers laughed.

Starscream face-palmed knowing this wasn't going anywhere. Then Barricade spoke up.

"Hey Bee, I just thought of something funnier than 24." Barricade said biting down on his bottom lip.

"Let me hear it!" Bee said as tears rolled down his optics.

"25."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both brothers grappled onto each other and rolled around in laughter until it randomly turned into a wrestling match. Starscream gave up and left the mansion ready to get the sticky energon off his feet. This was all very strange. Later after a shower he told Shockwave and Soundwave.

"That is weird. But why?" Shockwave wondered.

"Did you check to see where they might have got it from?" Soundwave asked.

"No...I just had to get out of there before I heard another weird Spongebob joke." Starscream groaned as his wings shuttered.

"I see...he-he...24!" Soundwave snickered.

"Hey Soundwave...you know w-"

"ENOUGH!" Starscream yelled angrily. "We need to find out how they got that energon and keep them from getting it."

Just then, Whirl came over snapping his pincers in anger.

"Hey Whirl, what's wrong?" Starscream asked.

"I just went to get some energon from the store, but Ratchet warned me that the fresh energon they put in was contaminated with high-grade. The energon had been found in a newly dug mine. Nobody knows who sold it to the stores...but all I know is...many mechs were infected."

"Like Bumblebee and Barricade!" Soundwave said.

"Exactly!" Whirl agreed.

"I say we destroy the mine so we can get our friends back." Soundwave said.

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

"Wait...where is the mine?" Shockwave asked.

"It's located behind my house. But I never trusted the energon straight from the mines...I wait till they are COMPLETELY de-contaminated." Whirl said with venom in his voice.

When they reached the mine, they looked down to see countless piles of energon cubes...possibly already contaminated...or soon to be. Upon closer inspection, they could see it was a darker purple with a bit of green mixed in. Shockwave transformed and shot a blast into the hole and everyone was thrown back by a huge purple explosion. Now the mechs were covered in purple dust. But it blended with Shockwave.

"Well that was fast!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, OH CRAP WE DIDN'T GET RID OF THE ENERGON FROM THE MANSION!" Starscream yelled.

"GET IT!" Whirl screamed.

The four mechs charged the mansion and began to destroy every last bit of the bad energon. And they decided to take Bumblebee and Barricade to the hospital where Ratchet began to drain all the contaminated energon out of them...and nearly every person in town. By the next morning, Bee and Barricade had a huge hangover. They layed on their own beds not wanting to leave their rooms for an entire week. They were pissed that they had a massive processor-ache, but glad to have the energon out of their system. Then...a smirk grew on Barricade's face.

"Hey Bumblebee!"

"Huh?"

"24!"

"He-he...24!"

"SHUT UP!" Starscream's voice could be heard from down the street at his own house.

Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, Whirl, Barricade and Bumblebee then realized something...where were they going to get their energon now? The stores were shut down until fresh energon was brought in. Of course there was the little markets downtown...but even the energon there was expensive.

"So...anyone want to go to Iacon and get some from Jazz and Mirage?" Barricade offered.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Starscream said and the others agreed.

"Yeah, let's get...24...cubes each!" Bumblebee snickers with the others.

"DAMN IT BUMBLEBEE!" Starscream snarls.

_**End of episode 7.**_

* * *

_**Me: I may have overused that joke too much! **_

_**Randall: YA THINK?**_

_**Me: Anyways, I think we should give some of that tainted energon to the CDA.**_

_**Randall: You trying to kill them?**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Randall: Striker?**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Randall: Oh dear! Uh, stayed tuned for the next episode everyone! I hope!**_

_**CDA: (Gulps)**_

_**Randall: Oh and sorry if this episode was rushed, it was late and Striker was very tired!**_


	8. Episode 8: The Wrench

_**Me: What are you doing on my computer again?**_

_**Randall: Oh I just came up with something...random...to open this episode.**_

_**Me: Wait seriously? You're going to add that?**_

_**Randall: Why not? If this episiode involves something Shockwave is making in his LAB. Then this will definately work.**_

_**Me: You think the readers will recognize where this is from?**_

_**Randall: Of course! At least I hope!**_

_***Predaking walks in***_

_**Predaking: Hey guys!**_

_**Randall: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**ME: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**All: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Predaking: Seriously?**_

_**Me: Sorry, what are you doing here?**_

_**Predaking: I'm on break! *Sips energon in a cup***_

_**Randall: That was awkward!**_

_**Predaking: Watch it lizard!**_

_**Randall: HEY!**_

_**Me: How did you even fit in this house?**_

_**Predaking: The same way the other cybertronians did.**_

_**Me:**__** Uh...okay?**_

_**Randall: Just watch where you spill that energon.**_

_**Predaking: Listen lizard, don't get smart with me or else!**_

_**Randall: Ooh, I'm terrified. PUT UP YOUR DUKES BEAST!**_

_**Me: ONWARDS! By the way, Randall takes all credit for what your about to read first!**_

* * *

Episode 8: The Wrench

Enter at your own peril!

Past the bolted door.

Where impossible things may happen that the world has never seen before.

IN SHOCKWAVE'S LABORATORY!

Lives the smartest mech, you've ever seen.

But Soundwave blows his experiments...TO SMITHEREEEEEENS.

THERE IS GLOOM, AND DOOM WHILE THINGS GO BOOM!

IN SHOCKWAVE'S LAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!

One morning, Shockwave was walking around his lab in the basement of the house checking to make sure all the machines were working. He didn't use the lab often but when he did, he would be down there all day. He remembers working on the lab ever since he got his first wrench as a sparkling. He loved that wrench like it was his sparkling. As a kid, he always offered to fix anything that was broken around the house. And now, he stored his prized possesion on a little shelve hooked to the wall near the stairs. He carried a little check-list making sure everything was okay and not malfunctioning.

"Ah...finally, everything has been checked and all machines are functioning properly...logically!" Shockwave said with a cheerful tone.

Shockwave finally went back towards the door to the basment to find his wrench gone.

"AAAHHH! NO! MY WRENCH!" Shockwave yelled in horror. "SOMEBODY STOLE MY WRENCH!"

Shockwave looked around his lab, but didn't find his wrench. He whimpered as he thought about who had access to his lab besides himself. Then, the first name out of his mind came out.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Shockwave growled clenching his large claws into fists.

Shockwave stormed upstairs to find Soundwave watching TV in the living room. Shockwave walked up behind the couch and flipped it over crushing Soundwave under it. Soundwave lifted the couch off him and looked up at his brother.

"What the hell was that?" Soundwave sneered getting up.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"WHERE'S WHAT?

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Shockwave grabbed Soundwave's neck cables who struggled to release himself.

"I'm not going to ask you a second time. WHERE IS THE WRENCH?" Shockwave snarled threatening to tear the neck cables.

"The wrench? Is that what you're so angry about?" Soundwave sneered finally able to release himself from Shockwave's grasp.

"YES! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?" Shockwave roared.

"Nothing! I never touched it!" Soundwave said telling the truth.

"But you're the only other person who's been in my lab!" Shockwave said.

"True, but did you check your room?" Soundwave pointed up the stairs.

"You better be right!" Shockwave gave Soundwave a warning glare before heading upstairs.

Upon entering his room, he looked around but saw no wrench. He checked under his berth, the closet, drawers, Kingstriker's bedroom-WHAT? He checked all over the house but unfortunately found nothing. He came back to Soundwave in the living room nearly crying.

"Shockwave, don't you know that wrenches don't grow. Meaning, it's was probably too small for you now." Soundwave said.

Shockwave looked at his claws. They were big, too big to hold the wrench he always had around.

"You're right...but it would be nice to at least see it. And not in pictures. I guess I have to get a new one." Shockwave sighed.

"Besides, when was that last time you even saw it?" Soundwave asked.

Shockwave thought...it had been years actually.

_**Flashback...**_

A 6 year old Shockwave has just finished screwing in the new bolts for their generator. 5 year old Soundwave looked unimpressed however.

"Ugh, do you always have to be a show-off with that?" Soundwave crossed his arms annoyed.

"I'm not showing off, I'm just feeling the love of fixing things with my trusty wrench." Shockwave said holding it up.

"I'm sure I could fix anything without your wrench!" Soundwave scoffed.

"Have you even tried to fix anything?" Shockwave asked.

"...No, but still!" Soundwave said. "Besides, that small wrench will eventually not be able to be held properly in your claws when you get older. I would advise to get rid of it now."

"But I can't...I could never part ways with this!" Shockwave said sadly.

"You'll learn Shockwave, one day!" Soundwave sneered.

Soundwave angrily went upstairs to watch TV while Shockwave eagerly jumped up and placed the wrench on the little shelve he made and ran upstairs. Little did he know, a storm that later hit that night was jolting the house, knocking the wrench off the platform and down into a vent that sadly led all around the house. Shockwave would have never guessed it was really there...rotting away...rusting and bending from it's painful journey.

_**Present...**_

Shockwave was now sitting on the couch next to Soundwave who looked at him. Shockwave's optic was glowing a bright red.

"Soundwave...did we ever check the vents?" Shockwave asked.

"I don't think so...wait...you don't think?"

"It's a logical possibilty!"

Shockwave and Soundwave went up to the attic and found several vents stretching all across the room. This explained why they never used the attic, what needed to be put up there besides vents? Shockwave had the abilty to extend his arms in very long distances. He and Soundwave started to rip open the vent lids and look inside. Shockwave stretched an arm into the darkness. But found nothing. Until they finally came to one last vent. This time, Soundwave deployed Lazerbeak to go in.

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" Lazerbeak shrieked, apparently running into something.

Shockwave and Soundwave watched as Lazerbeak pulled out a small wrench that seemed light to carry for himself.

"There it is! My wrench!" Shockwave said gazing upon it's old features.

"So it was in the vents this whole time. And I thought the vents were just dented." Soundwave chuckled.

Shockwave held up the wrench...but was disappointed. Soundwave was right, it was too small for his claws to hold properly. He looked at the floor.

"What's wrong Shocky?" Soundwave asked placing a clawed hand on his brother's back.

"I...I'm sorry for putting you through all this!" Shockwave sadly sighed.

"It's okay dude. I'm just glad you found it." Soundwave said.

"Soundwave...you take it." Shockwave said holding it out to him.

"What?"

"You heard me! Take it!"

"No...it's-"

"Not mine anymore. I've grown to live without it!"

Soundwave hesitated before slowly taking the wrench.

"Okay Shockwave. Thank you! You want to go buy another?"

"...I would like that!"

Lazerbeak then thought to himself.

_"He-he, they didn't know that I knew where it was the whole time! And I started to fix everything which explains why nothing would go wrong around this house! I just didn't say anything! I knew it would be worth it to hid it back in the vents."_

"YOU WHAT?"

Lazerbeak turned to Soundwave forgetting that Soundwave could hear Lazerbeak's thoughts through his bond.

"Uh...whoops!" Lazerbeak said.

"LAZERBEAK!" Shockwave growled.

"GET HIM!" Soundwave yelled.

Lazerbeak was chased by Shockwave and Soundwave all throughout the house. His chances of going to sleep on Soundwave's chest again was slim.

"STAY OUT OF MY LABORATORY!" Shockwave yelled still chasing the little bird!

IN SHOCKWAVE'S LAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!

_**End of episode 8.**_

* * *

_**Predaking: What was that?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Predaking: You could've had me take it!**_

_**Randall: For what?**_

_**Predaking: I don't know...I could've done something.**_

_**Me: Oh go back to Transformers Prime. After all, one episode left and then the TV movie coming in the Fall.**_

_**Predaking: Oh right I forgot!**_

_**Randall: Get out of here already! I'M THE GUEST! NOT YOU!**_

_**Predaking: DON'T YELL AT ME!**_

_**Randall: OR WHAT YA CRAZY DRAGON?**_

_**Predaking: THAT'S IT!**_

_***Both start brawling***_

_**Me: Dear god! How is that even a fair fight? Ugh, nevermind, I guess I'll see you guys in the next episode...and please don't ask how Randall is actually winning the fight right now.**_


	9. Episode 9: Dinobots VS Predacons Pt 1

_**Me: Okay are you two calm?**_

_**Randall: Yeah!**_

_**Predaking: Sure!**_

_**Me: Good, NOW PREDAKING GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**_

_**Predaking: Aw!**_

_**Randall: Heh, good riddance!**_

_**Me: *Glares***_

_**Randall: What?**_

_**Me: Anyways...I'M SO MAD THAT TOMORROW, THE FINAL EPISODE OF TRANSFORMERS PRIME WILL BE AIRED. AND WE HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE FALL FOR THE TV MOVIE, "PREDACONS RISING"!**_

_**Randall: I'm going to miss this show!**_

_**Me: Me too! *sniff***_

_**Randall: Wait...does this mean you're going to end this story soon as well?**_

_**Me: No...not yet. I still want to put in a few more episodes, then I'll see what happens. I may bring this to 20 episodes...then end it.**_

_**Randall: I see...anyways, onto this episode. Oh, we changed Ransack and Chopshop into predacons.**_

* * *

Episode 9: Dinobots VS Predacons Pt. 1

Soundwave and Shockwave sit on the stairs of their house thinking of something to do. They were completely bored. Earlier, they thought they had heard fighting a few streets over but ignored it. Now they were hearing it again and it was much louder.

"What the frag is that noise?" Soundwave wondered.

"I don't know...but it's been going on too long." Shockwave sneered.

Suddenly they hear the screech of tires racing down the street before a mech stops in front of their house and transforming. The mech was Knock Out and he was pissed.

"Hey Knock Out what's wrong?" Soundwave asked noticing the long scratch mark going down the mech's chest.

"THOSE IDIOT DINOBOTS! THEY ALWAYS FIND SOME STUPID FRAGGING REASON TO FIGHT ONE ANOTHER. JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO I WAS WALKING PAST THEM WHEN THEY WERE FIGHTING OVER THEIR DUMB RULES!" Knock Out yelled angrily.

"Then how did you get the scratch?" Shockwave asked.

"One of them was thrown into me. I'm serious, those Dinobots need to know their place. I'd hire those Predacons to fight them and kick their ass!" Knock Out scoffed.

"Hmm, Dinobots vs Predacons..." Soundwave thought.

Then, a pair of evil red eyes appeared on Soundwave's screen, and Shockwave's optic bent to look evil.

"Shockwave...you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah...hehehehe!"

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Knock Out asked.

"You'll see, but right now, let's go see what's bothering the Dinobots...and videotape it!" Soundwave chuckled.

"Hey Knock Out, did you see how the fight started?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, first Grimlock and Swoop were yelling at each other. Then they start shoving each other but Swoop ends up punching Slug who tries to punch Swoop and hits Sludge instead making him knock down Snarl. After a few more shoves, insults and scratching my paint, their was a brief fist-fight before it just turned into a big ball of fighting bots. And when they began to transform I was out of there." Knock Out explained shuttering.

Over at the Dinobot's house. A huge brawl was taking place in the backyard. Grimlock, Swoop, Sludge, Slug and Snarl duking it out with each other. It was pretty brutal and energon was everywhere. They were all back in bot mode and giving it all they got. Many people stayed in their houses and locked their doors worried if the fight could spread all down the street. When Shockwave and Soundwave arrived, they were horrified at the violence. They were really mad at each other. Now Soundwave was starting to have doubts about having to seperate them.

"Uh...cyclops first!" Soundwave shoved Shockwave.

"Oh no, after you!" Shockwave shoved Soundwave.

But before they could decide who should break it up, they are accidently tackled by Swoop and they crash to the ground hard. Grimlock runs over to punch Swoop but Swoop rolls out of the way exposing the brothers. But luckily Grimlock is able to pause in confusion.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?" Grimlock pointed to his brothers still fighting.

"That's what we're here for. You guys are scaring everyone. Knock Out said you guys were fighting over rules." Soundwave explained.

"Yeah, and Swoop thinks he can lead this gang better than me!" Grimlock scoffed.

"I CAN YOU BIG DUMMY!" Swoop yells from nearbye.

"GGGGRRRRRR!" Grimlock growls.

"How long have you guys been fighting exactly?" Shockwave asked.

"Uh...about an hour!" Snarl says while being choked by Sludge.

"Yeah, that makes sense!" Grimlock agreed.

That's when Soundwave and Shockwave put together their plan.

"Hey, instead of fighting each other, I thought you guys would be more focused on fighting with the Predacons." Soundwave evily smirked behind the screen.

"Ugh, the Predacons. They're our rivals, but surprisingly we haven't heard from them. I know Predaking is a predacon, but me and him are best friends! Those others...f**k them!" Grimlock snarled.

"Mabye we could get them to battle you guys one last time and settle your feud." Shockwave suggested.

"Why? The farther we are from them, the less worry we have." Said Slug who came up with the other Dinobots.

Soundwave and Shockwave tried desperately to hold back their laughter while looking at how badly each Dinobot was dented, scratched and broken.

"Yeah...but afterwards, whoever is left standing...will be considered the best team. Just don't kill anyone...well?" Soundwave said.

Grimlock thought about it...he would love to pound someone other than his own brothers.

"Fine...tell them to meet us in the large field on the outskirts of Kaon." Grimlock said.

"Okay we will!" Shockwave said wanting to smile.

Luckily for them, Bumblebee was actually good friends with a few of the Predacons. Bumblebee was known to make friends very easily not just because he was rich. In fact, Bumblebee and Barricade actually took care of 5 of them who became the Dinobot's enemies. Razorclaw, Rampage, Chopshop, Divebomb and Ransack were their names. These Predacons were forced to take care of themselves like Soundwave and Shockwave had to. But luckily, Bumblebee and Barricade found them and took them in not minding extra company. Eventually the Predacons were able to go back out into the world without their help but still became great friends with the rich brothers. The group developed a hatred of the Dinobots upon seeing that they were not the only ones to own animal forms. Predaking was a mech that the others didn't trust knowing he and Grimlock were best friends. Originally, Ransack and Chopshop were Insecticons but were re-built into Predacons.

"So...you think Bumblebee will know where they are?" Shockwave asked.

"I'm sure, after all, he sees them like once every few weeks." Soundwave shrugged.

Upon coming to the mansion, the Predacons were surprisingly there chatting with Bumblebee. Barricade was strangely not present.

"Hey Razorclaw, how have you and the team been?" Soundwave greeted.

"Pretty good, we were just visiting here!" Razorclaw said.

"Visiting might not be the logical word right now!" Shockwave's eye winced.

"Why?" Rampage asked.

"Well, the Dinobots are challenging you to one last battle in the fields outside of Kaon. They want to settle your feud once and for all!" Soundwave said rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT!" All five Predacons roared.

"Uh-oh!" Shockwave said wanting to shrink.

"WE'LL BE THERE! AND WE WILL CRUSH THEM!" Rampage yelled as the others agreed before they ran off.

"Slag!" Soundwave face-palmed.

"Soundwave if this fails, we're going to have to retreat to the other side of the planet...or off the planet!" Shockwave shuttered.

"What did you guys do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Knock Out suggested that the Dinobots and Predacons fight each other and he hoped the Dinobots would lose!" Soundwave explained.

"Ugh, of course Knock Out would want something like that to happen. Just because he doesn't want his paint messed up." Bumblebee face-palmed. "Guys, we need to stop them...or Kaon will be ultimately destroyed."

"What the hell could we do? We'll be offlined in seconds." Shockwave panicked.

"Unless...Predaking can stop them!" Bumblebee suggested.

"The other Predacons don't even like him!" Soundwave said.

"True...but we should give it a shot!" Bumblebee said. "Come on!"

Meanwhile outside of Kaon, the Dinobots were waiting as the Predacons arrived just a few feet from them. Each one staring down their opponent. This was going to get ugly...

_**To be continued in the next episode...**_

* * *

_**OOOOHHH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Randall: Why?**_

_**Me: I want to just add some suspense!**_

_**Randall: I'm guessing the Insecticons are going to be laughing about this.**_

_**Me: Yep, or taping!**_

_**Randall: Nothing like a dinosaur and beast fight to make you laugh.**_

_**Dinobots: SCREW YOU RANDALL!**_

_**Predacons: YEAH! SHUT UP!**_

_**Randall: *Hides behind Kingstriker***_

_**Me: Ugh!**_

_**Randall: Are they going to kill me?**_

_**Me: Nah! I won't let them!**_

_**Randall: YAY!**_


	10. Episode 10: Dinobots VS Predacons Pt 2

_**Randall: Oh this is going to be good! Who's going to win?**_

_**Dinobots: WE WILL!**_

_**Predacons: NO, WE WILL!**_

_**Me: He-he, you'll see.**_

_**Randall: OOH! Can you can please tell me already?**_

_**Me: *Whispers to Randall***_

_**Randall: I knew it!**_

_**Soundwave: I can't know!**_

_**Shockwave: I don't want to know!**_

_**Me: Too bad!**_

_**Dinobots and Predacons: GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!**_

_**Randall: LET'S GET IT ON!**_

* * *

Episode 10: Dinobots VS Predacons Pt. 2

Almost dramatically, the sky turned grey and thunder could be heard in the distance. The Dinobots and Predacons stood their ground in silence...at least for a few minutes.

"So, I'm guessing you guys really want to get your asses whooped...again!" Razorclaw snarled.

"Frag off Razorclaw, it is we who will be victorious!" Grimlock snarled.

"Oh really, prove it!" Rampage sneered.

"Oh we will!" Slug said.

Swoop was the only one that knew Ransack and Chopshop were actually insecticons...but they were reformatted into Predacons since they wanted to be like their friends. The other Dinobots were too stubborn to know they used to be insecticons. Grimlock interrupted his thoughts by yelling-

"CHARGE!"

The Dinobots rushed the Predacons who charged as well. When they could, Grimlock and Razorclaw started grappling, Swoop and Divebomb took to the air to battle, Slug took on Rampage in a wrestling match, Snarl fist-fought Ransack and Sludge rolled around with Chopshop. Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Soundwave and Shockwave were talking to Predaking at his house.

"Ugh, are they seriously doing that?" Predaking face-palmed.

"Yep!" Bee said.

"It's about time!" Shockwave muttered.

"Hey guys, I'll go back to the field and see what's happening." Bumblebee said.

"Alright...hurry up!" Soundwave called out to Bee.

When Bumblebee arrived at the fight, he gasped in horror. The fight was getting even more violent. Bumblebee could see energon being sprayed out of Grimlock's side, pieces flying off of Rampage, sparks shooting off everyone. Though it seemed the Dinobots were losing. Sludge was knocked out already and Chopshop and Rampage tag-teamed Slug. Bumblebee wanted this to stop! But he had no idea what to do.

"Why should I stop them?" Predaking asked the brothers.

"Because Grimlock is your best friend and you can't just let him get hurt like this!" Soundwave said.

"But he's done this before. Grimlock always picks fights with everybody. I can't stop him!" Predaking scoffed. "Besides, the Predacons would think I'm even worse now."

"I hope Bumblebee is okay!" Soundwave worried.

"He's fine! He wouldn't even go near the fight!" Shockwave said.

"I'm still surprised Bumblebee is friends with them!" Predaking shook his head.

"He took care of them!" Shockwave said.

"I hope he knows Ransack and Chopshop used to be insecticons." Predaking said.

"They were?" Both brothers were surprised.

"Yep!"

Back with the fight, Slug was getting beaten to death by Rampage and Chopshop. Swoop and Divebomb seemed to be evenly matched...at least until Rampage shot a blast into the air striking Swoop's wing and he fell.

"Aw man, I was going to do that!" Divebomb whined.

Snarl was having a hard time keeping up with Ransack's attacks and was getting pounded. The Predacons noticed the Dinobots were already tired and hurting from their stupid dino-smackdown. This gave the Predacons an advantage. Grimlock refused to go into dino mode knowing he could destroy more than just the Predacons...but possilbly lose control and destroy Kaon. He and Razorclaw continued to pummel each other hoping the other one would back down or lose conciousnes. Bumblebee was nearly about to cry seeing his friends fighting. After a few more minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the battle and went to break up Grimlock and Razorclaw. But Grimlock grabbed Bumblebee and used him as a shield. Ransack couldn't stop his claws in time and ended up slashing Bumblebee across the face leaving deep cuts. Razorclaw gasped in horror as Bumblebee went down to the ground. This stopped the entire battle. Razorclaw went to Bumblebee's aid and looked at his face.

"BUMBLEBEE ARE YOU OKAY? I'M SO SORRY!" Razorclaw shrieked.

"Oh come on, it's his fault for jumping in!" Grimlock sneered.

But then, Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb, Ransack and Chopshop ganged up on Grimlock and attacked him with rage. Swoop was actually smirking.

"He-he, serves him right!" Swoops laughed leaving the other Dinobots (Minus Sludge) confused.

Just then, the 'Waves and Predaking arrived just in time.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Predaking shouted very loudly.

Grimlock was relieved to see his best friend but was nervous upon seeing Predaking looking angrily at him.

"LOOK AT WHAT HE MADE ME DO TO BUMBLEBEE!" Razorclaw pointed to Bumblebee who was out-cold now somehow.

"Oh great, Barricade is not going to be happy about this!" Bumblebee sighed.

"We'll take him to Ratchet!" Shockwave said picking Bumblebee up.

"Grimlock, why are you doing this?" Predaking asked.

"Uh...I just...wnated to get revenge on them! But we failed!" Grimlock sighed sadly.

"You bet your aft you did. Come on guys, let's go back to the mansion!" Razorclaw growled and the other agreed.

"Did I miss anything?" Sludge woke up rubbing his head.

Later on, Bumblebee was back at the mansion and the Predacons apologized for hurting him and he accepted it. Barricade was just glad Bumblebee was okay. Shockwave and Soundwave came by to see him.

"Hey Bee, how are ya feeling?" Shockwave asked.

"Better now!"

"Hey Ransack, Chopshop, why did you hate being Insecticons?" Shockwave asked.

This surprised the two but they answered.

"Eh, Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot wouldn't accept us, but these guys did and we got rebuilt!" Ransack explained.

"Wow, so you guys will be around?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, probably more often. But if we see those Dinobots again...there WILL be death!" Razorclaw threatened. "Oh and we got our optics on you two because we heard how you devised that plan to get the Dinobots to fight us!"

Soundwave and Shockwave gulped as the Predacons let out little growls.

"Yeah...he-he!" Shockwave rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess we'll be going!" Soundwave said backing up.

Their backing up turned into turning around and racing away like they were on fire! The Predacons laughed at this while Barricade and Bumblebee whispered to themselves.

"I wonder what the Dinobots are doing now!" Bumblebee whispered.

Meawnhile...

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I GOT KNOCKED OUT!"

"BLAME SWOOP, HE'S NOT TOUGH ENOUGH TO STOP DIVEBOMB!"

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO GOT BEATEN BY TWO OF THEM! AND THEN THERE'S GRIMLOCK, HE COULDN'T STOP RAZORCLAW FOR SHIT!"

"F**K YOU SWOOP!

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

**"F**K. YOU. SWOOP."**

"YOU'RE DEAD GRIMLOCK!"

Knock Out came by seeing the Dinobots in yet another brawl. He face-palmed.

"Primus...why do you hate me?" Knock Out cried.

_**End of episode 10.**_

* * *

_**Randall: PREDACONS FOR THE WIN!**_

_**Me: YEAH!**_

_***High-five***_

_**Razorclaw: I knew we would win!**_

_**Rampage: It was so obvious!**_

_**Me: I am more of a Predacon and Insecticon fan than a Dinobot fan anyway.**_

_***All Predacons place Kingstriker in a friendly death-hug***_

_**Me: Can't *gasp* breath *gasp* claws *gasp* digging in *gasp***_

_**Randall: Ooh, I'm staying away from that!**_

_***Rampage tackles Randall***_

_**Randall: AAAAHHHH! THIS HURTS!**_


	11. Episode 11: Stuck

_**Randall: Uh...hello everyone. Kingstriker is not around right now because he's still recovering from the Predacon hug-a-thon so...yeah...I'll be taken over for this episode. BUT YEEEEE-HAAAAAAAWWWWW THAT WAS AN AWESOME TFP FINALE. All that's left is the movie.**_

_**Razorclaw: I didn't think we hugged him that hard!**_

_**Rampage: We kinda did! Plus it was 5 of us!**_

_**Randall: Two of you were insecticons too!**_

_**Chop Shop and Ransack: WE KNOW THAT DAMN IT!**_

_**Divebomb: At least we trashed those Dinobots!**_

_**Soundwave: That was awesome!**_

_**Shockwave: Yeah!**_

_**Bumblebee: Not for me!**_

_**Randall: Let's just forget about all this and continue on, shall we?**_

_**All: Fine!**_

_**Randall: Good!**_

* * *

Episode 11: Stuck

The Kaon library, home to over a million books, is an extremely popular place to stay and read in silence. It had 3 floors, all filled with books, computers, comics and a few other things. However, the elevator there could never be fully trusted. It always broke down or would get stuck mid-rise and fall. Today was one of those days. Soundwave and Shockwave were walking around the 3rd floor looking for any good books.

"Let me guess Shockwave, you're looing at the Sci-Fi books?" Soundwave asked.

"Yep, why?"

"That's just something I'd expect from you!"

"I didn't expect you to be reading the Fantasy section!" Shockwave pointed out.

Soundwave hid the book he had behind his back in embarrasment.

"So what?" Soundwave defended himself.

"I'm just syaing!" Shockwave chuckled grabbing a book.

They went to sit down at a table and began to read. Around them, they could see the Insecticons, a few Predacons, Optimus, Arcee and Starscream.

"Geez, I didn't think a lot of people came up here!" Shockwave was surprised.

"I know, but eh, I don't see why not!" Soundwave whispered.

About an hour later they were getting bored with reading and were ready to go home. They saw one mech go towards the stairs...only to trip and fall and break his legs on the way down.

"That's not good!" Soundwave shrugged.

"Yeah...we should get going!" Shockwave said putting his book back.

Just then, they see Venom, an Insecticon, arguing with Razorclaw over something in front of the elevator. Predacons were rivals with Dinobots and Insecticons...and they surprisingly let in Chop Shop and Ransack. The 'Waves hurried over knowing whatever they were arguing over could explode into a fight quickly.

"Hey guys what's the problem?" Soundwave asked.

"None of your concern 'Waves!" Venom sneered.

"Yeah, so step off!" Razorclaw growled.

"Geez, no need to get all pissed off towards us!" Shockwave scoffed.

As the two went back to arguing, Soundwave pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Soundwave can't we just take the stairs?" Shockwave asked worried.

"Nah, besides, they're still cleaning up the missing parts of the mech down there. He's lucky to be alive. What's the harm to take the elevator?" Soundwave asked as the door opened.

Just then, Shockwave feels a hard shove ramming him and Soundwave into the elevator along with Venom and Razorclaw. The door shuts quickly.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Soundwave turned around and shoved Shockwave into a wall.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! THEY DID!" Shockwave accused the Insecticon and Predacon who looked shocked.

"Oh great, the one time I get on this elevator, and I'm stuck with this bug!" Razorclaw growled.

"Oh be quiet, it's not like it's going to last forever, beast!" Venom snarled.

Razorclaw angrily shoved Venom hard into a wall. The insecticon shoves back knocking him into Shockwave who falls toward Soundwave who crashes back into Razorclaw. The Predacon pounced on Venom starting a fight which the 'Waves tried to avoid. The resulting fight vibrates the elevator enough to break itself from the track and studder to a stop...they were stuck.

"OH LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID NOW!" Soundwave snarled.

"YOU BROKE THE ELEVATOR!" Shockwave growled.

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Razorclaw snarled.

"NO IT'S YOURS!" Venom roared.

The two were about to go at it again but Soundwave shoved them both apart.

"ENOUGH DAMN IT! STOP FIGHTING AND WORRY ABOUT US GETTING OUT OF THIS ELEVATOR!" Soundwave yelled silencing the mechs.

"Someone will know it never came down. It's noticable right?" Shockwave asked.

"It should be, but mabye one of us could climb the wires and get back up the 3rd floor to get help." Razorclaw suggested.

"Shockwave, that looks like a job for you!" Soundwave said.

"Me...why me? Can't it be one of the them?" Shockwave whispered.

"Because I also want to know just what's wrong with these two. Go on, it should be safe. We're not that far from the 3rd floor." Soundwave said.

"Fine I'll do it!" Shockwave said opening the elevator doors with all his strength.

Shockwave climbed onto the top of the elevator and looked up. It was very dark but he could a slit of light coming from the 3rd floor. He nearly forgot he had rocket boosters in his feet and he blasted up. Meanwhile, Soundwave kept the other two seperated.

"Okay you two, what's with the fighting?" Soundwave asked.

"Remember how Ransack and Chop Shop were once Insecticons?" Razorclaw asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, Venom here wants to take them back!" Razorclaw sneered to Venom.

"They don't belong with you. I'm their brother, and no matter how long they stay with the Predacons, they'll always be Insecticons." Venom snarled.

"Well, too bad! They decided to join my team, so you really don't have a say in this!" Razorclaw said.

_**Flashback...**_

The Insecticons Kickback and Sharpshot are shown beating up Chop Shop and Ransack on a sidewalk while Hardshell just watches. Hardshell's gang always kept to themselves and believed themselves to be the better Insecticons, thus resulting in picking on other insecticons. They had a rivalry with Venom, Chop Shop and Ransack. At the time, Venom was at home knowing nothing about his brothers getting beaten up.

"This is what you get for coming across us!" Hardshell said as his brothers finished the beating.

Chop Shop and Ransack were left on the ground bloodied and heavily dented.

"Tell Venom he better watch his back!" Hardshell said leaving.

The beaten brothers thought they were alone now, but then they heard more footsteps.

"Hey what happened?" Came a voice.

The voice belonged to Razorclaw as he and the other two Predacons came over. Chop Shop and Ransack were helped up but were scared to see the Insecticons.

"You guys alright?" Rampage asked.

The brothers looked at each other, then cried.

"It's okay, come with us!" Divebomb said.

The two smiled at the Predacons forgetting all about Venom.

_**Present...**_

"Wow, that's some tale!" Soundwave said before thinking about what Shockwave was doing.

Shockwave was covered in soot and had finally reached the doors. In annoyance, he blasted the door open surprising everyone. There at the doors was Starscream who was clutching his chest as if he he had been hit.

"What's going on?" Starscream said. "I nearly had a spark-attack."

"Sorry Screamer! But the elevator is stuck and my brother is trapped with an Insecticon and Predacon who are both ready to kill each other." Shockwave explained.

"What could I possibly do?" Starscream scoffed.

"Help me, or I'll throw you down the shaft." Shockwave threatened.

"Whatever, mabye pressing the button will something." Starscream said pressing it...but nothing happened. "Drat...hmm."

"I know, we can pull the elevator up by the wires!" Shockwave suggested.

"Not a bad idea!" Starscream smirked.

Together, they pulled the wires up with all their strength. Others noticed they needed help, Optimus and Arcee began to help, Optimus being stronger than all of them. The three captives could feel themselves being pulled up and they cheered.

"But why didn't you go with them?" Razorclaw asked Venom wanting to know.

"I thought they wouldn't need my help for once since I'm the oldest. I guess anything could happen when I'm not around them. No wonder they left...they're probably still mad at me." Venom sighed. "I remember the last time I saw them, they yelled at me for not being there for them and I couldn't get a word in. I want to tell them I'm sorry!"

Now Razorclaw was starting to feel sorry for Venom. All he wanted was his brothers back. Soundwave was about to respond when they felt the elevator stop moving. As the doors finally opened, they didn't see Shockwave, not Starscream, not Optimus or Arcee...instead...they saw Ransack and Chop Shop...standing there with tearful optics.

"Is that true Venom?" Ransack asked.

Venom was shocked...his brothers were standing right there. Venom began to cry and his brothers hugged him. Razorclaw stood over with the 'Waves.

"I guess we're down two members!" Razorclaw sighed.

"Yeah...but it was worth it." Soundwave said.

"Uh...didn't we let go of the wires?" Starscream asked.

_**THOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The elevator smashes to the bottom exploding on impact. And the whole library shook as well.

"Well, it was going to happen at some point!" Shockwave sighed.

_**End of episode 11.**_

* * *

**_Randall: Wow, I think I did pretty good for myself!_**

**_Rampage: You wish! I could've done better!_**

**_Randall: Did I ask for your opinion?_**

**_Razorclaw: Both of you are acting like children!_**

**_Divebomb: Tell me about it._**

**_Randall: It's him being immature!_**

**_Rampage: WHY YOU-_**

**_Me: I'M BACK!_**

**_All: YAY!_**

**_Me: What did I miss?_**

**_Randall: Me make an awesome chapter. I'd like to see Wazowski do better!_**

**_Mike: Don't bring me into this!_**


	12. Episode 12: The Vampire

**_Randall: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Randall: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Me: WHY ARE WE YELLING?_**

**_Randall: YOU'RE ON MY TAIL!_**

**_Me: Oh sorry!_**

**_Randall: Anyways, I was saying that mabye we could make another scary-themed episode._**

**_Me: Hey that's a great idea!_**

**_CDA: WE'RE BACK!_**

**_Me and Randall: SON OF A GLITCH!_**

* * *

Episode 12: The Vampire

The 'Waves, Starscream, Bumblebee and Barricade had just came out of the midnight premiere of _"Vamp-Tron 3" _which was about a vampire cybertronian who was forced to kill innocent people and even his own fmaily if he wanted to survive and escape from a vampire-slaying criminal group. Bumblebee seemed to be the only one afraid of vampires.

"That was actually pretty good!" Soundwave said.

"Eh, I still think it could've been longer!" Starscream scoffed.

"What if vampires are real?" Bee whimpered.

"Oh please Bumblebee, you can't honestly believe in vampires!" Barricade chuckled from behind him.

"I do think they're real...they could even be any one of us or our friends!" Bumblebee said looking around.

"Illogical, vampires are nothing but myths." Shockwave said.

"I hope so!" Bee said looking around.

Once everybody had gotten home, Bumblebee layed on his bed thinking about vampires. What if they were real? What if one of his friends were? What if his own brother was one? Curiosity was getting the better of him. It had started to thunderstorm outside and lightning lit up the sky. Bumblebee was becomng more afraid. He just had to find out for himself if Barricade was more than just an enforcer. Walking down a long hallway, Bumblebee began to wonder if he was making the right decesion. Now he was starting to think he was only being weird. Only he was afraid of the movie which was nothing but acting and scripts. No one really died...but still, vampires could still be out there. By the time he got out of his thoughts he was standing in front of Barricade's door.

"Oh please don't let Barricade be in there." Bumblebee prayed seeing light under the door.

He gulped before slowly opening the door, only to be relieved when Barricade wasn't in there.

"Phew, that was close! I wouldn't even know what to say if he was in here!" Bumblebee chuckled to himself.

But as he turned around, he came optic-to-optic with his brother who had his claws on his hips.

"Oh...hi Barricade!" Bumblebee said nervously.

Barricade immediately knew what was going on and growled in annoyance.

"Bumblebee...is this about that stupid vampire movie?" Barricade sneered baring his sharp teeth and fangs.

Bumblebee hung his head in shame. He shouldn't have been afraid and he knew better than to piss of Barricade.

"Barricade, I'm sorry! I know you always tell me to be brave and not believe in anything I've seen in movies. I got a lot to work on." Bumblebee sighed.

Barricade couldn't be mad. Bumblebee had a right to be scared of some things, even _he_ was scared of a few movies but never told anyone. Bumblebee felt sharp claws rest on his shoulders.

"Bumblebee, it's okay to be afraid. Who hasn't been afraid of something? But I assure you, there are no vampires. And even if they were, why would they come after you?" Barricade said hugging Bumblebee.

Bumblebee felt better. Barricade was right, why would they? Meanwhile, Soundwave and Shockwave were sitting on the living room couch.

"Silly Bumblebee for believing in vampires!" Shockwave chuckled.

"I don't know Shocky, mabye they are real! None of us know!" Soundwave shrugged.

"Has anyone even seen one?" Shockwave asked.

"Well...mabye!"

"Hah, I'll never believe in them. You and the others can believe all you want, but to me...vampires...don't...exist!" Shockwave scoffed getting off the couch and heading for his room.

"You don't know that..." Soundwave muttered.

Just as Shockwave enters his room, the power goes out on the whole street.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Shockwave snarls coming out of his room. "Soundwave did you turn off the power?"

"No, it's out on the whole street!" Soundwave pointed out.

"Oh...well that's just great!" Shockwave grumbled brightening his optic so he could see.

"I'm going for a walk!" Soundwave said. "Don't wait up on me."

"Whatever!"

Back at the mansion, Barricade and Bumblebee were pissed off about the power outage but decided it was best to go to bed. Their beds were massive and they had about 100 pillows each...seriously...they are rich after all. Barricade was just starting to recharge, not noticing a clawed hand pressing against his window. The claws began to tap on the window. Barricade slowly awoke hearing the tapping. But as he sits up, the tapping stops.

"What the-"

Barricade notices his window is now open so he looks out thinking someone was playing a prank. What Barricade doesn't notice, is a figure hanging from the ceiling upside down staring at him with evil red eyes and big sharp fangs bending to smirk. Barricade shuts his window and shrugs thinking it was probably just the wind. Then...he hears hissing with freezes him. The figure's head leans in beside Barricade's and continues to hiss. Barricade slowly turns his head.

"Energon..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Barricade screamed and fell off the bed. He quickly got up and ran for his life down the hallway. The figure chased Barricade down the long hallway trying to swipe at him. Barricade screamed the whole way down until he reached Bumblebee's room. He could've transformed but he had forgot to. Bumblebee awoke to his brother's screams and opened the door, only to get tackled hard back in. Barricade got up and literally "barricaded" the door with a nightstand after locking it. The two mechs jumped onto the bed and hid inside the countless pillows until the banging and clawing on the door stopped. The doorknob twisted a few more times before everything went silent.

"Barricade what's going on?" Bee asked.

"I think I saw a vampire...or mabye even the real Vamp-Tron!" Barricade whimpered.

Bumblebee gasped and held his brother tight. Meanwhile, Starscream was already in recharge and wasn't aware of the power outage. But he was stirred from recharge when he hears something on his window. It sounded like claws...but it wasn't his own. Starscream looked around his room but heard nothing. So, he got up and walked downstairs to the living room. He slid down the stair rails not wanting to have the stairs creak. Starscream pointed his arm rockets everywhere but found no target. But then...as he reached the bottom of the stairs...he stared down the same figure from earlier. The figure stood in front of the door staring down Starscream. It's fangs bended to smile. Starscream stared in horror.

"No! It can't be!" Starscrean whimpered and pointed a rocket at the figure who stumbled back at this.

"GET BACK!" Starscream growled trying to sound brave. "DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!"

Starscream began getting closer to the figure hoping to get a good look at him. But the figure didn't move. Just when Starscream was about to get a look, the figure lunged at the seeker tackling him to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Starscream created a high-pitched scream before seeing the figure jump off him. Starscream took this chance to run away but the figure stayed right behind him. Starscream was too busy screaming to transform and raced to Shockwave who was outside looking for Soundwave.

"Starscream have you-OOF!" Shockwave is tackled by Starscream.

"RUN SHOCKWAVE! IT'S THE REAL VAMP-TRON!" Starscream screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Shockwave asked getting up.

But as he did, the figure was seen running at them full speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shockwave and Starscream yelled.

Starscream jumped into Shockwave's arms like Scooby-Doo and they ran back into the 'Waves house. But the figure didn't follow, instead it transformed and flew off. Bumblebee and Barricade had decided to scout the entire mansion but found nothing. Bumblebee finally came outside where he heard a hiss. He looked up the see the figure on the roof looking at him. Bumblebee stood his ground. He wasn't about to let this vampire feed on his energon. The vampire jumped off the roof and landed in front of Bee. Bumblebee put up his fists in preperation for battle. This surprised the vampire.

"ALRIGHT VAMPIRE, YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER!" Bee snarled and charged the vampire.

The vampire made a surprised grunt before being tackled. It was too dark for Bumblebee to actually see what the vampire actually looked like, so he just attacked whatever was close to him. The two tussled around on the ground before getting up and entering a fist-fight. Bumblebee had to admit this vampire could put up a good fight. The scuffle was brief when the vampire slashed it's claws across Bee's chest knocking him back. The vampire let out a loud hiss before transforming and taking off. Bumblebee was left victorious and only injured a bit. Barricade came outside surprised.

"BUMBLEBEE! YOU BEAT HIM! YOU BEAT THE REAL VAMP-TRON!" Barricade hugged his brother. "But was that the real mech?"

"I don't know!" Bumblebee said looking into the sky.

"Hey guys!" Soundwave suddenly appeared along with Jazz and Mirage

"Soundwave? Where the hell have you been?" Barricade asked.

"Oh I got side-tracked and I ended up in Iacon meeting up with Jazz and Mirage at a bar. What happened?" Soundwave said.

"Uh...well besides me fighting off a vampire and Starscream and Shockwave sucking their thumbs...not much!" Bee shrugged.

Soundwave, Mirage and Jazz seemed to twitch at the mention of "vampire" but they shook their heads. Mirage was confused.

"Really Bee?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you tell us about it? Mirage said as they walked away from Barricade.

"That's weird." Barricade thought.

After Bee explained everything, they all seemed surprised.

"Wow, I leave for an hour and that's what happens?" Soundwave shook his head.

Bumblebee turns to the three taller mechs.

"You know...there was something strange about the vampire though. Soundwave, he seemed to have your same shaped torso...and pointed feet." Bumblebee said.

"Huh?" Soudnwave asked.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee nodded.

Bumblebee then thought about something...Soundwave leaves...vampire shows up...they saw a vampire movie...Soundwave believes in them...Soundwave comes back...vampire vanishes...Bumblebee looks up at Soundwave in horror.

"Soundwave...were you..." Bumblebee begins to whimper again. "Are...you..."

"Yes...I am..." Soundwave admits popping off the glass of his visor and revealing his red eyes and sharp fangs.

So that's what he looked liked. Bumblebee steps back in horror...it was Soundwave the whole time. But Jazz and Mirage were not surprised.

"Mirage...Jazz...why aren't you guys shocked at this?" Bee asked.

That's when they smirked. They opened their mouths and released long sharp fangs as well. They too...were vampires. Bumblebee gasped.

"No one can know...understand?" Mirage snarled.

"Yeah, and we've never attempted to suck energon out of someone. Doesn't mean we can't start with you!" Jazz threatened.

"Yeah, and don't make us turn you into one as well!" Mirage threatened.

"Hey guys, I say we give him a reminder!" Soundwave smirked.

Bumblebee was grabbed and the three sunk their fangs into Bee's shoulders only taking a very small sip of energon and their claws kept Bee still. When they released, Bumblebee looked at them terrified.

"I promise!" Bee said in a mono-tone voice.

"Good!" Soundwave said putting the glass back on covering his face.

"Hey, that energon was tasty!" Jazz said licking his lips.

"Mabye some more wouldn't hurt!" Soundwave nodded.

"GET HIM!" Mirage yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHOA!"

Bumblebee snapped up from his bed grabbing his chest and vented heavily. He was safely in his room, it was morning, and the power was back on. Could it had been a dream? He didn't bother wanting to know if he had any puncture wounds from the fangs and went outside to see Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream talking as if nothing happened. Mabye it was all just a nightmare. Barricade walked up to Bee stretching.

"You alright?" Barricade asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Bee nodded.

They went to join the others who greeted them. Bumblebee noticed Soundwave glaring at Bee and could've sworn he saw Soundwave's red optics and smirking fangs through the screen of the faceplate. Bumblebee finally went to rub his shoulders and felt several holes on his shoulders. He gasped and looked at Soundwave who teasingly waved.

"Oh scrap..."

_**End of episode 12.**_

* * *

_**Me: Heh, I was going to split this...but I didn't.**_

_**Randall: Longest episode! And my favorite yet!**_

_**Bumblebee: I'm scared!**_

_**Me: Why? It's just a story!**_

_**Bumblebee: I know...but...**_

_**Soundwave: BOO!**_

_**All: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Soundwave: Gotcha!**_


	13. Episode 13: Ninja Attack

**_Randall: So is Bumblebee technically a vampire now?_**

**_Me: Eh...mabye._**

**_Bumblebee: MABYE?_**

**_Me: Chill out!_**

**_Bumblebee: NO! I WON'T CHILL OUT!_**

**_Randall: Ugh! Fine, you want us to write about what happens after you found out you were really bitten...WE WILL!_**

**_Me: *Changes into a vehicon*_**

**_Randall: What the?_**

**_Me: You didn't know my alternate body was a vehicon?_**

**_Randall: No!_**

**_Me: Oh...well it is!_**

**_Randall: That's just creepy, but I like the purple._**

**_Me: And everyone, this episode will continue the events from the previous vampire episode. I should've put a "Pt. 1" after "The Vampire". Because this is really part 2...kinda!_**

* * *

Episode 13: Ninja Attack (The Vampire Pt. 2)

Barrage, an Insecticon, had invited Soundwave and Shockwave out to the bar to talk. Barrage was one of their old friends but they rarely saw him these days since he was always out somewhere. It was late at night but usually a lot of people loved hanging out at night.

"So Barrage where have you been?" Soundwave asked.

"Out causing trouble! Like you guys do!" Barrage chuckled sipping on some energon.

"Don't we always." Shockwave said drinking some energon as well.

"How are the other Insecticons?" Barrage asked.

"Annoying!" Soundwave shrugged.

"Aw come on, we're not that annoying!" Barrage smirked.

"Uh, yeah you guys are...well...some are!" Shockwave thought.

"Whatever, so did you guys hear, those weird purple and black vehicons ninjas are back in town." Barrage whispered thinking some were nearbye.

"Ninjas? I thought they were myths!" Shockwave was surprised.

"You thought vampires were myths!" Soundwave smirked.

Shockwave shuttered remembering last night.

"Don't...mention...that...again!" Shockwave growled, his optic bending to look angry.

The vehicon ninjas were a group of criminals who were considered extremely dangerous because of their fighting style, speed and ability to be hidden in the dark easily to avoid detection. Soundwave's red optics flashed behind his visor and his fangs twinkled. Soundwave and Bumblebee still kept it a secret from everyone...but...how far could Bumblebee go before he snapped?

"So have you seen the ninjas a lot?" Soundwave broke the awkward moment.

"Yeah...plenty of times. But they never saw me because I hid." Barrage said finishing his energon before ordering another one.

"Well, I don't think they'd show themselves around here. Things can get pretty crazy!" Soundwave smirked.

Shockwave rolled his optic and looked out a window. He noticed it was a full moon.

"Huh, full moon...again!" Shockwave pointed out.

Soundwave suddenly remembered something and got out of his seat.

"Uh sorry guys I need to go do something. I'll try to catch up with you guys later." Soundwave said going towards the doors leaving the others confused.

Soundwave raced down his street until he reached the mansion. Barricade was out on patrol so he wasn't home. Bumblebee was meanwhile looking out his own window while sitting on his bed. He was thinking about last night...it wasn't a dream...it was...real...Soundwave, Mirage and Jazz really did suck his energon. He was in denial every minute of the day but he would keep feeling the holes on his shoulders. They were covered in dried energon. He didn't know wether he should be mad at Soundwave...or think it was pretty cool. But what if he was a vampire himself? He'd be stronger, braver, menacing like his brother. His thoughts were interrupted when Soundwave tapped on his window.

"Soundwave...we need to talk!" Bee said opening his window.

"Yes we do!" Soundwave nodded sitting on his bed.

"It's a full moon I see, and I noticed you don't come out when it's a full moon!" Bee chuckled.

"Yeah, but...look I just wanted to apologize for me, Mirage and Jazz biting you last night. But...we were worried you'd tell someone...so we punished you." Soundwave said.

"It's okay, I understand. But trust me, I keep many secrets, and I'll gladly keep yours. Besides, I can't imagine what would happen if you were found out." Bee said.

"Oh, well thank you!" Soundwave said. "I didn't frighten you too much did I?"

"Nah, if I was truly scared, we wouldn't have fought!" Bee said now surprised that he had fought Soundwave.

"He-he, you hear about the so called, ninjas, causing trouble?" Soundwave asked.

Bumblebee's optics suddenly widened. Ninjas? They were around again? Bumblebee shuttered.

"I've...met them many times Soundwave..." Bumblebee began to tear up.

"What's wrong? Did they do something to you?" Soundwave asked slightly concerned.

"When I was a youngling, they used to beat me and say harsh things to me. I didn't know why? Mabye because I was small and spoiled." Bee cried.

"Where was Barricade?" Bee asked.

"Whenever he saw me getting hurt, he'd always protect me and scare them away along with a few others. But...they threatened to offline me next time they saw me. But I never saw them again after Barricade, Mirage and Jazz attacked them and nearly killed them. On that day I vowed to take them down next time I saw them." Bumblebee clenched his fists tight as his tears dripped to the ground. Soundwave felt sorry for Bee and was angry for what the ninjas had done to him.

"Bumblebee, if you ever get attacked by them again, I will make sure they pay!" Soundwave assured.

"Soundwave, I actually have an idea!" Bee's optics beamed at the mech.

"What is it?"

"Turn me into a complete vampire like you!" Bee said with a serious tone and face.

"Wait what?" Soundwave jumped in surprise.

"You heard me...place the venom in my neck!" Bee said gripping Soundwave's knee armor.

"But Bee, think about the consequences. I've never done it before, and Barricade may get mad." Soundwave said.

"It'll only take affect at night and I'll be normal during the day, no big deal!" Bee said. "Please Soundwave, I want to show those vehicons that I'm not who I used to be...a big wimp."

Soundwave felt scared, he could never hurt Bee. Even if Bumblebee and Barricade used to be his and Shockwave's rivals, he did care for him at least a bit.

"You sure...you'll never be the same again..." Soundwave warned.

"Soundwave, I trust you alright? Just please do it before Barricade comes back." Bee said.

Soundwave sighs and takes off the glass of his visor before looking back at Bumblebee who doesn't seem frightened at all. Soundwave clenched and unclenched his claws several times while looking at Bee's neck. After last night, the taste of fresh energon didn't taste as bad as he thought. He promised he would never bite into anyone again...but Bumblebee wanted him to. He finally had no choice. He lunged rather hard onto Bumblebee and sunk his sharp fangs into Bee's neck and gripped Bee's shoulder with his claws. Bee yelped at the sudden pain and began to tear up again. He felt light and dizzy as energon was sucked out of him. Now Soundwave wasn't going to kill Bee to the point he was nothing but an undead vampire, instead, he only sucked at least half of the energon before injecting his venom. Bumblebee whimpered as he felt like falling asleep. Soundwave could still speak and he rubbed Bee's head.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Soundwave assured.

Finally, Bumblebee didn't feel tired anymore and felt a power he never knew he had. His optics glowed purple and the ends of his fingers became black razor sharp claws. He mouthplate slid down to reveal sharp fangs and he let out a hiss. Soundwave had already let go and was standing with the glass back over his visor. He stood back once Bumblebee's transformation was complete.

"Bumblebee, it actually was a success!" Soundwave said.

Bumblebee examined himself. He felt good and he looked menacing.

"Now then, where are those ninjas?" Bee hissed baring his fangs.

The ninja vehicons, 4 of them, were in fact hanging around a dark alley and had just got done beating up a mech over credits. They seemed to be celebrating and not noticing two figures hiding in the dark nearbye.

"Hah, did you see the look on his face?" One asked.

"Yeah, no one can stop us! Who can stop a ninja?" Another one laughed along with the others.

"Hey, I wonder where the little bug went. What was his name? Bumblebee?"

"Oh yeah, I remember him! We should look for him." One vehicon cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, I remember how we used to beat his little face in and rip his headlights out with our claws!" The final ninja snickered.

"WELL YOU WON'T BE DOING THAT ANYMORE!" Came a voice.

The criminals emerged from the alley to see Bumblebee and Soundwave standing their ground.

"Well well well, Bumblebee! It's been quite awhile!" One of ninjas said. "Who's your friend?"

"Someone who's about to let Bumblebee kick your ass!" Soundwave said stepping aside.

"Oh really? Buggy here is going to beat us?" Another nudged his partners.

Suddenly, Bumblebee bared his fangs and flexed his new claws. The ninjas jumped at this. Bumblebee didn't look like a wimp anymore.

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" One asked.

Bumblebee didn't speak, instead he let out a loud hiss. Soundwave was proud.

"Uh...can we mabye talk about this?" One of the mechs asked nervously.

The gang was frozen and couldn't move. Bee took this chance to lunge and attack with great speed. Bumblebee bit into three of the ninjas and brutally punched and clawed them as well. Soundwave watched amazed as Bumblebee ended up killing all but one. The last one looked down at his friends who were all offlined now. Bumblebee cornered him and bared his energon-covered fangs. The mech whimpered.

"Please don't kill me Bee. Don't kill me!" The mech said.

Bumblebee let a another hiss before whispering in the mech's audios.

"I don't ever...want to see you again...I don't forget anybody who messes with me..." Bee growled before sinking his fangs into the mech's shoulder only taking a sip of energon before backing off.

The mech recovered from the bite and ran off out of Kaon. When Bumblebee turned around, he saw Soundwave clapping.

"Nice job!" Soundwave said.

Bumblebee nodded and looked up at the moon. It was still big and bright. He smirked.

"Never tell anybody right?" Bee looked back at Soundwave.

"Never!" Soundwave nodded.

Bumblebee was glad the effects only were present in the middle of the night. He'd be back to his normal happy self the next day. Bumblebee looked back at the dead bodies. Hey, vampires were a myth right? He couldn't be blamed! Eventually they knew they would have to tell the others about their secret. They just had to wait for the right time. When was that? Only time could tell...

_**End of episode 13.**_

* * *

_**Alright, enough with the vampire business. Time to move back to insane and random ideas!**_

_**Randall: Yeah, I'm going to have a nightmare!**_

_**Me: I would talk some more but at the time I'm writing this, it's late so I'll catch you guys in the next episode.**_

_**Randall: One that won't have vampires included...I hope!**_


	14. Episode 14: Kaon Pillow Wars

_**Me: Randall, what are you doing?**_

_**Randall: Playing Angry Birds.**_

_**Me: Seriously?**_

_**Randall: Yeah, why?**_

_**Me: Well these vehicons want to play as well.**_

_**Vehicon #1: Let us see!**_

_**Vehicon #2: Hand it over!**_

_**Randall: What? No!**_

_**Vehicon #3: Come on!**_

_**Vehicon #4: You're going to get it up one way or another.**_

_**Me: Won't you guys just fight each other over it?**_

_**Vehicon #1: Good point...IT'S MINE!**_

_**Other Vehicons: NO IT'S OURS!**_

_***All Vehicons fight***_

_**Randall: Mabye now I can get past this hard level!**_

* * *

Episode 14: Kaon Pillow War

It had came to this day. The day everyone was excited for one day a month. It was time for the monthly Pillow War. No one could be trusted. It was a day where even brothers couldn't trust each other. Cybertron was known to play the most brutal and most embarrasing pillow wars ever each month. Many mechs tried to stay inside, but most joined in on the beatdowns. These events often led to many fights and street battles, even in their own homes. Their pillows would be stuffed with different objects that could be painful or they could be stuffed with paint, scraplets, pieces of glass or other objects. The whole point of the game was to beat the mech until they started bleeding energon or they give up. Fist-fighting was allowed as long as they used a pillow to make the winning blow. Bumblebee and Barricade never spoke to each other and instead they stayed on opposite sides of a hallway just staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. It was past 12:00 at night and the war had begun. They all knew they weren't going to get any recharge that night, but it was worth it. Starscream locked his doors and closed his windows before hiding in his room refusing to come out. Soundwave and Shockwave ended up trying to beat each other all night. They were considered the best pillow beaters in Kaon, but going against each other was pretty hard to do since they were evenly matched.

"You won't win this time Soundwave!" Shockwave snarled from the living room, using it as his HQ.

"Yes I will! I'll be this year's king of Pillow Wars!" Soundwave sneered from his room.

They had a different method of keeping each other from getting to a pillow. Simply fight with their fists and claws all night and day. Starscream often enjoyed seeing the 'Waves beat the slag out of each other every month. But the plan did work. None of them have ever gotten to one of their pillows. But this month was different. Shockwave had the advantage right now since he had gotton rid of all the pillows and stored them in the living room while he guarded them. Soundwave felt helpless. He needed to get to the pillows, unfortunately for Lazerbeak, he was taken out of the game after Shockwave smushed him against a wall while he was flying around. There were rules, if you bleed or get knocked out with a pillow, you were out and the winner in each city got bragging rights. The 'Waves always won but could not beat each other.

"You're cheating Shockwave!" Soundwave sneered stepping out into the hallway.

"Not really! I'm just prepared!" Shockwave snickered.

Soundwave growled and stared down his brother. He was going to beat Shockwave one way or another. Starscream looked through his window to see that the 'Waves were about to fight again.

"Oh this is going to be interesting!' Starscream smirked.

"Shockwave, you need to understand that I'm going to win this war! That's a promise!" Soundwave clenched his fists.

"We'll see about that!" Shockwave flexed his claws.

Soundwave charged down the hallway while Shockwave blasted electricity from his antennas and claws. Soundwave dodged them all and started to throw the sofa cushions at Shockwave who blocked them. Shockwave grabbed a pillow behind him and threatened to hit him.

"Come no closer!" Shockwave snarled.

"You don't scare me Shockwave!" Soundwave shook his head.

Shockwave took a swing but missed and they both entered a tug-o-war with the pillow.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

After a few more minutes of tugging, the pillow ripped knocking the brothers down. Shockwave quickly recovered and went to grab another pillow but Soundwave pounced on him. In a second, they started a brutal scuffle that moved away from the pillows. Starscream then realized something, while they were fighting, he could simply sneak in and steal their pillows, then mabye beat them. He put his plan into action and snuck over to their house and climbed through an opened window. He cringed when he noticed the brothers landing a few hard blows to each other. He hid behind the sofa seeing the pillows in plain sight, but he would have to time it right. He noticed a large thick blanket lying on the sofa and quickly snatched it away. He decided to dump the blanket over the wrestling mechs and scrambled over to the pillows. Suddenly the fight was haulted.

"OW! GGRRRR! SOUNDWAVE LET GO!"

"NO, YOU GIVE UP! I'M NOT LETTING GO!"

Shockwave didn't know how Soundwave was able to get his tentacles wrapped around both of them binding them together. They were already tangled in a way that required one of them to release the other but they refused plus the tentacles were wrapped around them like rope. That's when they noticed the blanket over them.

"Where did this come from?" Soundwave asked.

"I don't know, but it's not going to stop me from beating your ass!" Shockwave growled.

Just then they feel a heavy weight over them and are pounded by a strange object.

"OW! OW! WHAT THE-"

"WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON?" Shockwave asked.

Starscream had eagerly began to pummel them over the blanket with the pillows and even body-slam on top of him a few times. He was having fun listening the 'Waves pained grunts. Since the blanket was big enough, he decided to trap them by grabbing one of Soundwave's tentacles that was sticking out of the blanket and use it to wrap around the blanket trapping the mechs in a bag-like trap. The 'Waves had started trying to fight their way out. You'd be surprised at how long the tentacles could stretch.

"GAH! WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS A DEAD MECH!"

Starscream stayed quiet, grabbed 4 pillows and ran out of the house now laughing like a maniac. Finally, with the 'Waves occupied, he could reign terror on the others. Many other mechs were busy beating each other up. Warpath was battling Ironhide and won when the pillow was revealed to have flour inside and Ironhide stumbled onto his back giving Warpath a chance to beat him hard with the pillow until he started bleeding from his chest and was covered in the flour. With their fued over, the Dinobots and Predacons engaged in a violent pillow fight. Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot fought with each other and Whirl tried to stand his ground against Predaking. Optimus and Megatron didn't bother with the war knowing they definately would be evenly matched and they didn't consider it fun. Bumblebee and Barricade were still standing in the hallway. Bumblebee had made attempts to move but Barricade growled.

"Give it up Bumblebee, you wouldn't dare get past me!" Barricade sneered.

"I can try!" Bee said.

Bumblebee never won at all. But this time it was going to be different. Barricade had locked his own room and was gaurding Bumblebee's room preventing the mech from getting to any pillows. But that didn't stop Bumblebee, he finally got tired of standing around and walked towards his room watching Barricade's movements. He kept walking until he was inches from Barricade's face. Barricade bared and sharp teeth and fangs while Bumblebee didn't dare try to show his vampire side. Barricade was resisting the urge to claw Bee's face since he didn't like anyone in his face. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at his brother's.

"Barricade, move aside. I'm winning this month!" Bumblebee sneered.

"Make me!" Barricade hissed flexing his claws.

Bumblebee knew he was just asking to be killed but he took his chances and shoved Barricade back. He quickly opened the door and jumped into the 100 pillow pile trying to hide.

"Mess with the enforcer, you get the claws!" Barricade scrambled into the room and dived into the pile.

Bumblebee and Barricade tussled under the pillows and occasionally several body parts from them would pop up and go back inside including fists, claws and feet. They also were beating each other with the pillows hoping the other would yield or bleed. Little did they know, Starscream had broken into the mansion and could hear the fighting upstairs. He had stuffed the pillows with paint, dirt and energon and was eager to use it on these guys. As he made his way to Bumblebee's room, he was surprised to see Bee and Barricade wrestling all over the pile.

"Oh this should be fun!" Starscream extended his claws and cannon-balled into the pile.

From outside the pile, you could see Barricade try to escape but is pulled back in dragging his claws into the ground before getting pounded by the pillow with pink paint and getting it all over him. Bumblebee can be seen being tossed from one side of the pile to the other by the pillows with dirt and energon. Amazingly, Starscream finally emerged from the pile unharmed and with 6 new pillows. He was sucessful in beating Bee and Barricade who eventually emerged from the mountain of pillows exhausted and dirty. Starscream had fled before they could see him. Bumblebee was leaking energon from his legs while Barricade was leaking from his mouth.

"Who was that?" Bumblebee asked rubbing his head.

"Whoever it was, they are good!" Barricade sighed resting an arm on Bee's shoulder.

Starscream ran around the neighborhood wondering who was left to attack. The Insecticons had lost to each other and the Dinobots and Predacons had knocked each other out. People like Ratchet, Arcee and many more were not participating. But what about Whirl? Whirl was busy getting attacked by Predaking. By the time Starscream found them in the middle of the road, Whirl was giving up by grabbing his head and sitting on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Whirl gave up! That's a sign of weakness!" Starscream laughed seeing Whirl tend to the wounds on his shoulders.

While he was laughing, he didn't notice Predaking walking towards him menacingly. When the seeker stopped laughing, he looked up at Predaking who stared at him.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME PREDAKING! TAKE THIS!" Starscream smacks Predaking's chest with all 6 pillows but they don't take any effect.

Predaking stands there unfazed as Starscream keeps smacking him.

"Oh Primus...this is harder than I thought!" Starscream whined.

"Are you finished?" Predaking asked.

"No, I'll just get more pillows!" Starscream said.

"What's the hurry?" Predaking bared his fangs.

Predaking grabbed Screamer's pillows, tossed them aside, and pulled out one of his own. It was bigger than Starscream himself. Starscream gulped when Predaking raised it preparing to strike.

"Mabye we can talk about this?" Starscream whimpers.

Predaking's response is a very harsh beating from the pillow and Starscream yells in agony. Afterwards, Predaking became the winner in Kaon for the Pillow Wars even before morning came. He watched as Starscream ran off screaming. Meanwhile, Lazrebeak laughs at the 'Wave's predicament.

"LAZERBEAK LET US OUT NOW!"

"YOU BETTER LET US OUT!"

Lazerbeak ignored their threats and demands. He even invited Starscream and Whirl over to beat the still-trapped Soundwave and Shockwave senseless with more pillows he found. The three laughed as the 'Waves cried out in pain. Just then, Mirage and Jazz showed up with pillows.

"Hey we just won the Iacon Pillow War together. Uh...what's going on here?" Jazz asked.

"Just beating on the 'Waves!" Starscream said.

Whirl was surprised at the Iacon outcome.

"You two actually won? How is that even possible?" Whirl laughed.

"Oh we can prove it!" Mirage growled.

"Bring it!" Whirl snarled tackling Mirage and Jazz at the same time.

While the three fought, Starscream and Lazerbeak went back to smacking the 'Waves with the pillows for a few more minutes before finally letting them out and blaming Whirl, Mirage and Jazz who Soundwave and Shockwave attacked!

_**End of episode 14.**_

* * *

_**He-he, it's good to see Soundwave and Shockwave suffer!**_

_**Randall: I know, we should have a pillow fight!**_

_**Me: Nah, but I believe the CDA needs a little pillow beating!**_

_**Randall: GET THEM!**_

_**CDA: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Vehicon #1: HEY RANDALL LEFT THE ANGRY BIRDS FOR US TO PLAY NOW!**_

_**Randall: OH CRAP! GIVE THAT BACK! STRIKER, THROW ME A PILLOW!**_


	15. Episode 15: Tank Trouble

_**Me: Okay...why are you all here?**_

_***Sees G1, Movie, Prime, WFC/FOC Shockwaves and then G1, Animated, Movie and WFC/FOC Soundwaves sitting on bed***_

_**G1 Shockwave: No reason.**_

_**G1 Soundwave: Hi.**_

_**Randall: This is awkward.**_

_**Me: You can say that again.**_

_**Movie Shockwave: We're bored.**_

_**Movie Soundwave: Yeah, so we came here.**_

_**Prime Shockwave: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE ANIMATED SHOCKWAVE OVER ME FOR THIS WHOLE FIC!**_

_**Randall: He's just better...slightly.**_

_**Animated Shockwave: HAH! Take that Prime Shocky!**_

_**Prime Shockwave: F**k you!**_

_**Animated Soundwave: You're really going to fight over this?**_

_**WFC/FOC Soundwave and Shockwave: We have no say in this?**_

_**Prime Soundwave: Alright enough, we need to let Kingstriker focus here.**_

_**Movie Shockwave: You're not even supposed to be talking!**_

_**Prime Soundwave: Show's over! I can do what I want...until the Prime movie,"Predacons Rising".**_

_**Me and Randall: CAN WE GET BACK TO BUSINESS?**_

_**All SWs & SWs: FINE!**_

_**Randall: Kingstriker owns none of the songs shown in this episode...just plot!**_

* * *

Episode 15: Tank Trouble

Soundwave awakens one morning to no sounds coming from Shockwave. Usually the cyclops was up at least an hour before him. Mabye he was hiding in a plot to scare Soundwave. Of course they were going to fight if that happened.

"Shockwave? Where are you?" Soundwave called. "You better not be trying to scare me."

Soundwave checked all of upstairs but didn't find Shockwave at all. Downstairs he still couldn't find him. Mabye Shockwave just went out somewhere. He tried to call him but only got static as a response.

"Where can that deer-con be?" Soundwave placed his claws on his hips in thought.

Upon coming outside, what he saw nearly made his screen crack. There against the sidewalk was a familiar purple tank facing down the road. It didn't move, nor did it talk. Soundwave walked up to it and examined the tank. It looked like Shockwave...so he decided to make sure. He kicks the tank.

"OW!"

"Yep, that's Shockwave!" Soundwave chuckled. "Shockwave what the hell are you doing in your alt. mode, change back!"

"I can't!"

"You can't?

"No...logically."

"Why not?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, I had a bad dream last night, and I heard that if you transform while sleeping, you stay that way for at least half a day." Shockwave sighed. "Luckily I was aware of my transformation and was able to get outside before it was complete. And now I can't move or use weapons by myself...just talk."

"I see...that's interesting." Soundwave grew a smirk behind his mask.

"Soundwave, if you're thinking about doing what I think you're going to do. You're going to regret it." Shockwave growled.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything!" Soundwave said crossing two of his claws behind his back.

A few minutes later, Soundwave came back outside with spray paint. Since Shockwave's sight was stuck facing forward, Soundwave stayed behind Shockwave and started to spray. Shockwave felt a light tinkle around his back and sides but thought it was just the wind. Soundwave painted Shockwave a baby blue with yellow streaks going across the sides. He didn't dare go towards the front. Once he finally finished putting red flowers on the sides of Shockwave, he quickly ran back towards the house to throw the cans in, then shut the door making Shockwave think Soundwave had just exited the house.

"Soundwave what are you doing?" Shockwave asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much...just seeing what these buttons do." Soundwave chuckled seeing that there just happened to be a random seat and button controls behind the cannon.

"Soundwave don't mess with those!" Shockwave warned.

"Why, I'm just curious!" Soundwave said picking a button to press.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Soundwave pressed a red button causing Shockwave's long cannon to spin around non-stop. Both were getting dizzy.

"STOP...THIS...RIGHT...NOW!" Shockwave growled.

"NO WAY!"

"PUSH THE BUTTON!"

Soundwave finally pushed the red button and Shockwave stopped spinning and was staring back down the road.

"GET OFF!"

"NO! I want to check out these others." Soundwave said pressing a green button making Shockwave blast a light pole down the street.

_**POW!**_

"AAAHHH! STOP IT!"

"What about this?" Soundwave pressed a blue button.

_"Baby you're a firework, Come on let your colors burst!"_

"Okay, mabye this!"

_"Baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"_

"Nope, uh...let me try this!"

_"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long! If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long."_

"...Okay...mabye just one more..."

_"TRANSFORMERS...MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE! TRANSFORMERS...ROBOTS IN DISGUISE, AUTOBOTS WAGE THEIR BATTLE TO DESTROY...THE EVIL FORCES OF...THE DECEPTICONS!" (Animated version)_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shockwave gasped.

"Okay that draws the line. NOW LET'S TAKE THIS TANK FOR A SPIN!" Soundwave pressing a purple button only to activate another song.

_"Girl look at that body (x3) _

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out"_

Shockwave mentally face-palms when Soundwave is actually dancing to this one.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Shockwave screams.

"Sorry...ruin the fun for everybody...especially Randall Boggs who was in Kingstriker's room dancing to that song too!"

_**"RANDALL!"**_

_**"Oh, sorry!"**_

"Now that you've embarrased me enough, what are you doing now?"

"Like I said, taking you out for a spin. Payback!" Soundwave said pulling a lever.

"What did I do?"

"Put that cream in my hand while I was sleeping the other night, tickle my face and made me smash that stuff all over the screen." Soundwave said.

Somehow, Soundwave ended up driving Shockwave down the street. Shockwave recived a few strange looks and laughs while Soundwave was having a good time. Eventually they passed by a house where the Combaticons lived. All five of them were outside trying to figure out what to do today. That's when they saw the 'Waves.

"What the hell happened to him?" Brawl asked.

"He's stuck in his tank mode. So I thought mabye it would be fun I drive him." Soundwave explained.

"That may be...THE MOST AWESOMEST IDEA EVER! I'M JOINING!" Brawl yelled jumping onto Shockwave.

"OW, YOU'RE DENTING MY ROOF!"

The other Combaticons looked dumbfounded when the three left.

"Why does Brawl get to do the fun stuff?" Vortex complained.

Shockwave muttered to himself as Brawl clung to Shockwave's roof while Soundwave drove Shocky around neighborhood. Barricade and Bumblebee were at a lost for words when they passed by. Even Starscream was confused and decided not to join them. Finally, they arrived at Whirl's house who was sitting on his front porch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Whirl laughed at Shockwave's predicament. "What happened Shockwave, did you lose a bet?"

"No, I got stuck this way. Only for awhile thank Primus!" Shockwave sneered.

"It suits you!" Whirl teased.

"Shove it Whirl, I'm already in a bad mood! I don't need you teasing me!" Shockwave growled.

"Or what? You going to shoot me?" Whirl sneered kicking Shockwave's side.

"THAT'S IT! SOUNDWAVE ROTATE ME AROUND!"

"What?"

"DO IT!"

Soundwave does so and shrugs to Whirl who looks surprised.

"Sorry Whirl!" Soundwave says and presses the wrong button.

_"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! You like to...MOVE IT"_

"WRONG BUTTON!"

Soundwave presses a darker red button that fires a blast from Shockwave's cannon but Whirl dodges out of the way.

"HAH! Missed me!" Whirl teased...only to get tackled by Brawl.

"GOT YA!" Brawl said wrestling Whirl into a headlock.

Soundwave starts laughing only to fall off Shockwave when they hear a transformation. Soundwave gulps when Shockwave is finally able to transform back to robot mode and he stretches before walking up to his brother menacingly.

"If you value your life, you would clean this paint off me once we get back to the house!" Shockwave spoke in a cold, merciless tone while slowly clenching his big sharp claws into fists.

"I promise!" Soundwave said raising both his hands.

Shockwave pushes Soundwave out of the way and grabs Whirl from Brawl.

"H-hey Shockwave, you know I was just kidding right?" Whirl nervously laughs.

Brawl and Soundwave cringe when Shockwave delivers 3 hard punches to Whirl before throwing him on the ground hard. Whirl groans in pain while Shockwave turns to Brawl. Brawl could've easily taken on Shockwave but that stare was creeping him out, so he decided it was best to step off.

"Come on Shockwave, let's go get you cleaned up." Soundwave sighs. "You had to admit thought...it was fun!"

"Fine...it kinda was..." Shockwave forced back a chuckle as best as he could.

The next morning, Shockwave awakes first like always. He makes sure he's still in robot form and sighs in relief. But he suddenly hears someone transforming.

"AAAHHHH! NO!" Soundwave could be heard.

Shockwave goes to Soundwave's room to see Soundwave stuck in his jet mode.

"SHOCKWAVE I'M STUCK!" Soundwave yells.

Shockwave's optic bends to look evil and he approaches Soundwave wiggling his claws.

"WAIT! NO! I'M SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY! DON'T TAKE ME OUTSIDE!" Soundwave pleaded.

But Shockwave simply carried the frozen Soundwave outside and towards a steep hill where he ended up using Soundwave as a sled...much to Brawl's excitement when Shockwave invited him. Soundwave grumbled about the fact that this would last a few more hours.

_**End of episode 15.**_

* * *

_**Prime Soundwave: NO FAIR!**_

_**Animated Shockwave: It's totally fair!**_

_**G1 Shockwave: Why does it seem unfortunate that I'm a gun?**_

_**G1 Soundwave: Hey, I'm a boombox!**_

_**Animated Soundwave: So am I!**_

_**Me: Who's idea was it to use those songs?**_

_**Randall: Not me!**_

_**Movie Shockwave: It was him!**_

_**Movie Soundwave: Yep! All my idea!**_

_**Prime Shockwave: I kinda figured.**_

_**WFC/FOC Soundwave: I thought it was Randall.**_

_**Randall: What why?**_

_**WFC/FOC Shockwave: Who here thought it was Randall?**_

_***All raise hands except Movie Soundwave***_

_**Randall: Ugh whatever!**_

_**Me: NONE OF US OWN ANY OF THE SONGS! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES ALL THE SOUNDWAVES SAID THEY WISHED THEY DID!**_

_**All Shockwaves: HAH!**_

_**All Soundwaves: HEY!**_


	16. Episode 16: Mine Shaft

_**Me: Is he still in there doing that?**_

_**CDA Member: Yeah...unfortunately.**_

_**Me: RANDALL GET OUT OF THERE! THESE GUYS NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM TOO!**_

_**Randall: DON'T RUSH ME!**_

_**CDA Member: Ugh!**_

_**Me: This may be awhile.**_

_**CDA Member: I can't wait this long!**_

_**Randall: TOO BAD!**_

_**Me: Just hurry up! I don't want the CDA bugging me about this!**_

* * *

Episode 16: Mine Shaft

Deep within the old caves of Iacon, Jazz and Mirage have uncovered a large mine shaft that seemed home to a giant rollercoaster. They were eager to ride it...but felt they needed three more people to join them since there were two carts available. They called Starscream first who agreed, then he decided to go get Soundwave and Shockwave. Upon arriving at their house, he face-palmed when the brothers came tumbling down the stairs fighting like every morning.

"Must you two act like little sparklings...oh wait...you are little sparklings!" Starscream teased.

"We do this everyday Screamer. Anyways, why are you here?" Soundwave asked.

"Mirage and Jazz invited me to a little ride in a mine shaft they found. And he wanted me to find two more people." Starscream said.

"Aw, you like us!" Shockwave teased.

Starscream's mouth opened to say something but he shuts it and tightly clenched his fists.

"I still despise you two with every circuit in my body." Starscream sneered. "But...I have no one else better to bring!"

"You sure you can handle a rollercoaster? Don't you remember the last time you got on one?" Shockwave asked.

Starscream remebered screaming the whole time and crying afterwards. It was horrible and the 'Waves teased him about it for nearly an entire year. Starscream shook it off and grunted.

"I can handle anything. Besides, I'm not scared of twists and turns anymore." Starscream scoffed.

"We'll see!" Soundwave laughed.

When they got to the mines. Jazz and Mirage waited there eagerly wanting to check it out. Starscream looked around seeing that the caves were high above the town of Iacon. He gulped.

"Uh...are you sure this is safe?" Starscream asked nervously.

"Hell if we know!" Mirage shrugged.

Starscream face-palmed knowing he had just made a death wish. He looked towards the entrance to the mine. It was pitch black in there.

"Well, scaredy bots first!" Jazz pointed to Starscream.

"What? That's not fair!" Starscream stomped a foot.

"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark." Jazz laughed with the others.

Starscream angrily shoves Jazz hard who runs into Mirage.

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" Starscream snarled having to be pulled back by Mirage.

"Okay enough Screamer, go ahead and enter first." Mirage said.

"Fine!" Starscream grunted before entering.

Starcream refused to show how terrified he really was and let his glowing optics guide him towards the two carts and in front of them was a set of tracks. Starscream then decided to have some fun. He called out to the others.

"Hey guys, I call dibs on a cart for myself. And apparently, only two people can fit in each. Looks like two of you won't get to ride!" Starscream sneered.

His plan worked, Mirage and Jazz raced inside followed by Soundwave and Shockwave. Both groups determined to get to the cart first. Of course running in complete darkness was a plan to fail.

"OW WHO HIT ME?"

"GET OFF MY HEAD!"

"OW WATCH IT!"

"THAT'S MY FOOT!"

"ARGH MY EYE!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Starscream listened with a michevious grin as the four mechs began arguing after tripping around each other and accidently knocking each other to the ground. Eventually the mechs started a brawl as they tumbled into a big ball of fighting mechs. Starscream laughed at their stupidity but his laughter was silenced when the brawl crashed into his cart sending him down a ramp. Starscream clung to the cart as he went deeper into the mine. He endured sharp turns, a few drops and points where he had to smack a signal to change the direction. Starscream isn't scared however, instead, he cheers.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Starscream yelled.

The route eventually left the mine and into the high territories of Iacon. The cart would jump over gaps, catch air over drops and even pop a wheelie. Starscream didn't remember the last time he had so much fun! Apparently, the mine was seperated into several parts as Starscream ended up racing into another part. It was dark but the sparks from the wheels and rails kept the track pretty lit up. He noticed he was going down, probably underneath the city itself.

"Whoa!" Starscream said as the cart began to pick up speed.

Suddenly the cart takes a sharp turn up but somehow keeps its speed. Starscream braces for impact as the cart smashed through a barrier sending Starscream out of the cart and high into the air outside while the cart continues down a straight track across a bridge.

"YA-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Starscream sounded just like Goofy when he flew into the air.

His yell stopped the still fighting mechs. In their current position, Soundwave was on the ground clinging to Mirage's leg, Mirage was in the middle of punching Shockwave who had one clawed hand smushed against Mirage's face. Jazz's neck was being strangled by Soundwave's tentacles while trying to punch Soundwave and bite Shockwave.

"What was that?" Soundwave asked.

"Apparently Starscream is having time of his life!" Jazz said.

They all looked at the last empty cart they had been fighting over. And just looking at the cart made them go back to fighting. Meanwhile, Starscream had somehow landed back in the cart and was now traveling through a third part of the mines, this took him through a slippery part of the route. Water had leaked onto track from holes in the roof. Starscream was too busy cheering with joy not to realize there was a boarded up hole coming up. The cart's speed increased to that of a racecar and Starscream had not time to react when-

_**CRASH!**_

The cart smashes through the barrier destrying it in the process and Starscream realizes he's back to the starting point. Starscream goes flying and crashed into Soundwave and Shockwave who are knocked inside the second cart which takes off with the brothers screaming their heads off. Jazz and Mirage turn on each other.

"Oh great Mirage, I told you this was a bad idea!" Jazz sneered.

"Hey don't blame me, this was your idea to begin with!" Mirage pushed Jazz.

"You wanna go Mirage?" Jazz shoved Mirage.

"Guys, they'll be fine, if I survived, then of course they-"

_**BOOM!**_

They cringe when Soundwave and Shockwave had crashed straight into a wall pretty hard destroying the cart on impact and severely injuring themselves. Jazz and Mirage decide it was best to split leaving Starscream to deal with the 'Waves. Later...Starscream brags to them at his house about how he wasn't scared.

"I can't believe you two couldn't handle it, I wasn't scared at all, you two screamed until you had your foolish accident! Hah, best...ride...ever!" Starscream said smiling.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WORST RIDE EVER!" Shockwave roared.

"NEXT TIME YOU INVITE US SOMEWHERE, MAKE SURE IT'S NOT SOME DARK AND DEADLY MINE!" Soundwave snarled.

The 'Waves left angrily leaving Starscream smiling knowing they were too embarrased and angry for being scared of the ride. Starscream had an awesome day...of course...he'd have to talk to Jazz and Mirage again tomorrow!

_**End of episode 16.**_

* * *

_**Randall: Are there any mine cart rides around here?**_

_**Me: Uh, no!**_

_**Randall: Shoot!**_

_**CDA Member: You'd be scared to go on!**_

_**Randall: No I wouldn't!**_

_**CDA: Yes you would!**_

_**Randall: NO I WOULD NOT! IF STARSCREAM HAD A GOOD TIME! THEN I WOULD AS WELL!**_

_**Me: Are you sure?**_

_**Randall: ...This conversation is over! **_


	17. Episode 17: Clean Up

_**Randall: So it's true that you got another TF story in mind after this?**_

_**Me: Yep, however, I may not be able to update everyday when I get to it because I'm going into 12th grade and the work is going to be a bitch!**_

_**Randall: I hear ya! Want me to go blow up the school?**_

_**Me: Nah! I can manage.**_

_***Steve the famous vehicon comes in***_

_**Steve: Hey guys!**_

_**Me: Steve? What are you doing here?**_

_**Steve: Just thought I'd stop by!**_

_**Randall: Oh...that's cool! How's it feel not being around Starscream?**_

_**Steve: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!**_

_**Me: Anyways...everybody just to let you know...once I make the 20th episode, I may end it, or keep going, but also work on my new story...I haven't made a decesion yet. Oh and this episode will feature the Autobot sniper, Breakaway, who is from the ROTF and DOTM video games. I don't think he's completely well known, but he's one of my favorite Autobots and he will be in my next story. If you don't know who Breakaway is, you should look him up.**_

* * *

Episode 17: Clean Up

Soundwave always ended up having to clean up after Shockwave. Shockwave was too lazy to wash dishes, clean the bathroom, dust or even clean his own room. Energon cubes, magazines, paint and other things began to gather in Shockwave's room and the mech was oblivious to all the mess. Soundwave had finally had enough of it, starting today when Shockwave was lying on the couch and threw down a half-empty cube on the floor nearly spilling it.

"You know Shockwave, it wouldn't kill you to clean some of this stuff yourself and stop acting so childish." Soundwave said picking up the energon cube.

"Aw come on, what's the harm?" Shockwave asked.

"This place is starting to stink!" Soundwave looked around.

"Ugh, can't you do it?" Shockwave groaned.

"NO! I'VE DONE IT NEARLY OUR WHOLE LIVES!" Soundwave sneered.

"Which means you're good at it!" Shockwave shrugs.

Soundwave clenched his fists and looks over to the phone in the corner.

"Okay then...I'll just call Breakaway and he'll sort things out!" Soundwave sneered walking to the phone.

Shockwave's optic seemed to grow and brighten. Breakaway? He was their cousin and Shockwave was always scared of him because of his size and strength. It made him feel uncomfortable. Of course Breakaway did used to pick on Shockwave but nothing too harsh and he would tell Shockwave he's only joking around...which he really was. He is Shockwave's worst nightmare...next to vampires. Breakaway was a professional sniper jet with a camouflage paint job. He was bigger than them and was at the shoulder height of Optimus. He had a muzzle in replacement of a mouth, big wings and sharp claws. Shockwave tackled Soundwave before he could reach for the phone.

"DON'T CALL HIM!" Shockwave pleaded.

"Uh Shockwave, it's kinda too late. You see I talked with him yesterday and he was coming over already." Soundwave said.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, but don't worry. I'm sure he won't bother you too much. Besides, I'm going to be gone to meet him downtown, so you probably won't see him until later in the day." Soundwave assured.

"But I don't want to see him at all!" Shockwave whined.

"Shockwave it will be okay. Now I expect this house to be spotless by the time we get here. If not, mabye Breakaway can think of a punishment." Soundwave sternly said.

"That's just harsh Soundwave!" Shockwave groaned.

Soundwave shrugged and left the house leaving Shockwave alone in a house full of trash. He looked around not knowing where to start. He wished he could hire someone to do it for him...or at least help. He sighed and went to find the mop and bucket. He decided to start in the living room and work his way up to his room. He picked up the dropped energon cubes and placed them in a trash can and began to mop the floor. He noticed the smell was starting to decrease and the air was becoming much more clean. He smiled mentally and continued to clean the living room. He washed smudges from the walls and dusted the furniture. Once he was done he collasped on the couch nearly falling asleep. But before he dozed off he remembered he had to do the rest of the house.

"OH SNAP!" Shockwave shot up and ran to the kitchen.

He decided mabye it was best to make some coffee. He had never drunk coffee before but Soundwave and Lazerbeak did all the time. So he decided to try it out for himself. After taking a sip...he felt...really awake. And very...good!

"I...feel...AWESOME!" Shockwave started bouncing around.

Thanks to the boost in his systems, he was able to clean the entire house under an hour. With nothing else better to do, and his desire for more coffee, he decided that mabye he could clean other people's houses for money. A plan that could work so good nobody could ruin it. As he stepped outside to get some air, he saw Bumblebee and Barricade looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" Shockwave asked.

"Did you clean the entire house?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, besides the large trash bags stacked beside the house, we noticed the smelly scent was gone. We thought you just bought some strong spray or something!" Barricade shrugged.

"Nope, I did it. I finally took responsibilty for my actions and decided to clean up after myself instead of having Soundwave to do it." Shockwave nodded. "Which reminds me, I'm really bored right now, can I clean your mansion?"

Bumblebee and Barricade look at each other as if Unicron had risen. Shockwave looked like he was really desperate. Then, the brothers developed a mischevious idea.

"Sure Shockwave, say how about this, if you clean the entire mansion by nightfall, will give you 100,000 credits." Bumblebee said crossing his arms.

Shockwave thought about it. He knew how big the mansion was...but all by nightime? Not even Bee and Barricade could finish in a day.

"Deal! Let me just go get more coffee!" Shockwave scurried away leaving the brothers laughing.

"Like Shockwave will finish in time!" Barricade smirked.

"Yeah, he's going to be crying after just half of the cleaning!" Bee laughed.

Meanwhile, Breakaway was showing Soundwave how good he was a sniping. They were in the middle of a field behind an extremely tall adandoned building shooting at oil cans many yards away. One by one each can was knocked to the ground. Soundwave was impressed.

"Nice job Breakaway. Still as good as ever!" Soundwave said.

"Thanks, I keep practicing!" Breakaway said retracting the sniper rifle.

"What else do you practice at?" Soundwave asked.

"Besides sniping, I train in hand-to-hand combat, speed, and some other weaponry. I remember Ironhide used to tutor me before he moved here. How's the old weapon specialist doing?" Breakaway asked.

"Very good, he owns his own weapons shop." Soundwave said.

"Wow, I'd need to stop by then!" Breakaway nodded.

"So you're fully trained now and don't need to improve on anything?" Soundwave asked.

"Yep, I'm on my own now. I even found myself a good group of friends to hang with. You still fighting with your crazy brother?" Breakaway asked with a chuckle.

"Everyday, and he's still still scared of you!"

"Really? He shouldn't be! I bet he could take me on if he tried!"

"Nah, he couldn't beat you...unlike me..." Soundwave added turning away.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..." Soundwave still didn't look at him.

"You think you can beat me? Please!" Breakaway laughed at the thought. "You wouldn't dare do anything."

Soundwave smirked and pushed Breakaway back at bit. If Breakaway had a mouth he would be smirking as well.

"Try me!" Soundwave said standing his ground.

Breakaway may have been bigger, but it didn't mean he would win.

"Nah, trust me...it's not worth it Soundwave." Breakaway scoffed turning away thinking about setting up the cans again.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Soundwave grabbed his wings and yanked on them. One thing you never do, is mess with a seeker's wings.

"Did you just tug on my wings?" Breakaway made sure it was his wings he felt being yanked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Soundwave simply asked.

"Alright Soundwave, I would suggest you start running!" Breakaway snarled standing to his full height and cracked his knuckles.

The sight of that made Soundwave jump slightly and he ran off with Breakaway chasing him around the field. Soundwave wasn't watching where he was going in rammed into the oil cans that still had some oil left in them and the oil splattered all over Soundwave. Breakaway laughed.

"Look at you! You look ridiculous!" Breakaway laughed nearly falling backwards.

Soundwave grabbed some of the oil and threw it on the big jet who gasped. Now it was Soundwave's turn to laugh. Breakaway responded by playfully slashing his claws across Soundwave's visor much to his surprise.

"HEY!" Soundwave sneered.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!" Breakaway sneered.

"Oh it's going to be like that huh?" Soundwave clenching his claws into fists.

"Yeah, you gonna do something about it?" Breakaway asked flexing his claws.

Soundwave and Breakaway eventually engaged in a friendly brawl. Meanwhile, Shockwave was having fun cleaning up the mansion much to the brother's horror. Shockwave was humming "The Touch" while cleaning their bedrooms. He was past half-done and it had only been an hour and a half.

"Barricade if this is real, can you give me a punch right here to prove it?" Bumblebee pointed to his shoulder.

Barricade punched him making Bumblebee tear out of one optic from the impact. Shockwave walked out of the rooms and prepared to wash the hallways. He had placed large sponges on his feet and was sliding down the hallways. Bumblebee and Barricade accidently stepped on the wet floor and slid into a wall.

"Ow, I'm going to feel that in the morning!" Barricade groaned.

"Yeah, and you're squishing me!" Bee whined.

Back with Soundwave and Breakaway, their battle had moved to on the roof of the very tall abandoned building beside the field that has never been demolished yet. So far they were evenly matched and despite their rough punches, slashes and kicks, they were having fun. But the fun soon ended when Soundwave tripped Breakaway foward making the large jet tackle Soundwave though an open door leading towards the stairs. Both end up rolling into a ball as they tumble down every single staircase in the building. After about 10 minutes they finally tumble out to the first floor and through a window with Soundwave's back hitting the ground first and Breakaway pinned him.

"I win!" Breakaway said getting up.

"Fragger!" Soundwave grumbled hating to admit defeat.

"Come on, let's get to your house so we can get clean!"

"And see how Shockwave has progressed."

Upon returning to the house, they gasped in horror when they see Shockwave sitting on top of a large bag of money containing 100,000 credits just for him. Beside him was a very upset Bumblebee and Barricade.

"How did he get that?" Soundwave asked.

"After he cleaned your entire house, we dared him to clean our whole mansion and he would get 100,000 credits for completion. And he did it, under 3 hours." Barricade said in mono-tone.

"Hey Soundwave, cleaning is fun! Oh hey Breakaway, you need your house cleaned?" Shockwave asked from high up on the bag.

"Uh...no thanks!" Breakaway said as Shockwave jumped off the bag.

"Hey Shockwave, do you think mabye I could get some of that?" Soundwave asked.

"OH HELL NO! It's all mine, you didn't clean scrap!" Shockwave scoffed grabbing the bag of money and walking into the house.

"Oh come on!" Soundwave followed him inside with Breakaway chuckling behind him.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No way!"

"Just a bit!"

"Nope!"

"I'll only take 500!"

"You're making me uncomfortable!"

_**End of episode 17.**_

* * *

_**Randall: I would like that money!**_

_**Me: So would I!**_

_**Steve: I wonder what I could do with that much!**_

_**Randall: Get yourself a spin-off series?**_

_**Steve: PERFECT!**_

_**Me: That would last long than Transformers Prime.**_

_**Steve: I would hope so. Aw well.**_

_**Soundwave: Come on Shockwave, just $1000?**_

_**Shockwave: FORGET IT!**_


	18. Episode 18: Battle Of The Beach

_**Randall: So, who's all in your next story?**_

_**Me: Well, I know Bumblebee and Barricade will be the main characters, but I'm going to add Mirage, Jazz, Breakaway, Predaking, Brawl and Sideswipe. Soundwave and Shockwave I don't know.**_

_**SW & SW: WHAT?**_

_**Me: Sorry, I'm still thinking about it.**_

_**Brawl: HA-HA, I still get bigger appearances than the others.**_

_**Other Combaticons: Whatever!**_

_**Me: I may add you guys in, mabye even Blackout and Grindor.**_

_**Randall: Just try not to spoil it too much!**_

_**Me: Relax, not even Bumblebee knows about it.**_

_**Barricade: I'll tell him.**_

_**Me: I'll bring a tank into this conversation.**_

_**Brawl: I am a tank!**_

_**Me: The OTHER tank!**_

_**Barricade: Warpath? Please...**_

_**Warpath: *Fires* **_

_**Barricade: AAAAAHHHH! *Runs away***_

* * *

Episode 18: Battle Of The Beach

The Kaon beach, pretty much the only safest territory in the city. The sun was shining and the water (Or energon) was slowly moving. Of course, the water wasn't where the main attention was. On the sand, two very large sand castles were built on opposite sides of the beach and a long thick line was placed between them. Two teams settled here battling over who's side was the best. On the right, the Combaticons Onslaught, Brawl, Blast Off, Vortex and Swindle were hiding inside, while on the left hosted Starscream, Bumblebee and Barricade. Unfortunately they were short two people and couldn't find anyone else. Soundwave and Shockwave were nearbye though, but the three thought the 'Waves would ruin the game. The 'Waves were laying on lounge chairs reading a few seeker magazines ignoring the castle battle.

"Alright men, we've been at this for 2 hours and the other team has not given in." Onslaught said pacing back and forth in front of his brothers. "We may have a chance to strike."

"But they may be planning a surprise attack!" Brawl thought.

"How, they would've done that a long time ago." Vortex sneered.

"One of us should try and sneak over there. Mabye to capture one of them!" Swindle suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Onslaught thought it over.

Meanwhile...

"Guys, we need to plan some kind of attack!" Barricade said.

"I know, but what? I don't think any of us are good at stealth." Bumblebee said. "Are you sure we don't need their help?"

Bumblebee pointed to the 'Waves who were still reading.

"Nah, they'll ruin everything!" Starscream scoffed.

"Yeah, we're better off!" Barricade agreed.

But Bumblebee wasn't so sure.

"Why don't we just run and shoot the castle to bits?" Barricade asked.

"They may be planning the same thing again." Starscream said.

"True."

The trio look back at the 'Waves who have abandoned their lounge chairs and were now surfing and performing stunts. Back with the Combaticons, Brawl was the one who ended up having to sneak up to Starscream's castle. He hated it since he always was the one who had to do hard jobs. He walked across the beach in tank mode.

"Brawl get this, smash him, fetch that, shoot there, push this, pull that! Who do I look like, Thomas The Tank Engine? Well, Thomas doesn't do some of those things." Brawl grumbled.

Brawl's thoughts were ruined when he is splashed heavily by the water as Soundwave and Shockwave take a break from swimming and surfing. Brawl shakes the water off of him and transforms.

"Watch where you're splashing!" Brawl snarls.

"Sorry Brawl, where are you going?" Soundwave asks.

"The others wanted me to sneak towards Screamer's castle and destory it." Brawl groaned.

Bumblebee peaked outisde the castle to see Brawl talking to the 'Waves.

"Uh Starscream, Brawl is talking to the 'Waves." Bumblebee announced.

"WHAT! I KNEW THOSE TWO WERE IN ON THIS SOMEHOW!" Starscream sneered.

"What do you suppose we do?" Barricade asked.

"ATTACK!"

Starscream, Barricade and Bumblebee ran out of their castle firing their weapons at the other castle. Brawl and the 'Waves ducked for cover as sand was thrown up everywhere. The other Combaticons gasped.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! FIRE!" Onslaught ordered.

Both teams began to try and destroy each other's castle. Brawl, Soundwave and Shockwave just watched them with complete dis-interest.

"What a bunch of sparklings!" Soundwave shook his head.

"We're all adults here, and they still play childish games!" Shockwave face-palmed.

"You see what I got to deal with?" Brawl groaned.

Just then Starscream's team fired on Brawl.

"AHHH! GET AWAY!" Brawl screamed running back to his brothers.

Bumblebee ran up to the 'Waves.

"Are you guys with them?" Bee asked.

"No, we're not playing this stupid game!" Soundwave muttered.

"Yeah, we got better things to do." Shockwave said. "But this is all starting to get on our nerves."

"So go back to your little wimpy game and give us some peace!" Soundwave said.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an optic on you two!" Bee said squinting his optics.

Throughout the rest of the day, Starscream and Onslaught's teams continued to battle against each other. They tried different tactics that really started to piss the 'Waves off. Vortex raced across the waters to create a gigantic wave to smash their opponent's castle but it failed when Vortex aimed wrong and smashed into Soundwave and Shockwave knocking them out of the water and hard into the sand. Barricade tried a burn-out and create a massive sand storm but ended up covering the 'Waves. Blast Off flew over and aimed a missle at the castle but Starscream shot a missle as well and both missles collided and created a massive explosion with pieces from the missles raining down and cracked Soundwave's visor and dented Shockwave's antennas. That was the last straw.

"THAT F*****G DOES IT PRIMUS DAMN IT!" Soundwave roared standing up from where he was at.

Everyone stops what they are doing as the 'Waves stood up and their heads shook. Shockwave's antennas vibrated and his optic glowed. Soundwave's red eyes shown through his visor and his fangs nearly showed. The teams winced knowing this was going to be bad...and painful. Soundwave transformed and spun around in the water creating a water tornado and Shockwave electrocuted the tornado making an electric tornado. Shockwave guided the tornado towards the other mechs and it sucked them all up. Then Shockwave transformed and blasted both castles destroying them. Everyone in the tornado screamed and begged for the 'Waves to stop. Soundwave activated a groundbridge from his visor and sucked the tornado through it. Soundwave opened another one in the sky and the tornado disappeared letting the mechs plummet to the ground. Upon impact, a bunch of sand covered them. Onslaught and Starscream looked up to see Shockwave and Soundwave towering over them. They gulped.

"WE'RE TIRED OF YOUR DAMN GAMES! WE WANT SOME PEACE AND QUIET FOR ONCE!" Shockwave sneered.

"YEAH! NOW GO AWAY!" Soundwave sneered.

"Alright we're done! We're sorry!" Starscream whimpered.

"We won't do it again! We surrender!" Onslaught said.

"HAH! YOU SAID SURRENDER! THAT MEANS MY TEAM WON!" Starscream pointed out.

Soundwave kicked sand in Starscream's face in annoyance. Everyone laughed at him making Starscream groan.

"Huh, I see now how you have to deal with this!" Bee said.

"It's a curse!" Brawl sighed.

Later, Starscream and Onslaught's punishment was to be buried to their heads in sand while everyone else played, swimmed, surfed and talked.

"Nice job Onslaught, now we can't enjoy the rest of the day!"

"This isn't my fault! This was your idea to begin with!"

"Oh please, spare me the accusations!"

"You're so lucky I can't move right now!"

Ignoring the arguing, Soundwave and Shockwave layed on their lounge chairs reading again.

"Ah...now this is peace and quiet!" Shockwave said.

"Yep, this is how it should be!" Soundwave agreed.

_**End of episode 18.**_

* * *

_**Randall: That's what they deserve.**_

_**Me: I know right!**_

_**Randall: Still though, I'm sure Onslaught would kick Starcream's ass.**_

_**Me: Of course he would!**_

_**Onslaught: You bet I would!**_

_**Randall: Don't let Starscream hear that!**_

_**Starscream: WHAT WAS THAT?**_

_**Me: Uh-oh!**_


	19. Episode 19: Other Life

_**Me: To the guest Switchertron, that is an excellent idea! And this is what the episode will be about!**_

_**Randall: Why didn't I think of that?**_

_**Me: Mabye because you've been sleeping all day!**_

_**Randall: I HAVE NOT!**_

_**Brawl: YOU A DAMN LIE!**_

_**Randall: HEY! DON'T YELL AT ME!**_

_**Whirl: I LOVE YELLING!**_

_**Me: Whirl? Where did you come from?**_

_**Whirl: Where didn't I come from?**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Brawl: You're weird!**_

_**Whirl: And your dumb!**_

_**Brawl: NO I'M NOT!**_

_**Whirl: It's so obvious!**_

_**Brawl: SHUT UP!**_

_**Whirl: Or what ya dumb tank?**_

_**Brawl: Kingstriker, will you excuse us for a minute?**_

_**Me: Sure.**_

_***Brawl and Whirl start fighting***_

_**Randall: This may be more than a minute.**_

* * *

Episode 19: Other Life

Barricade returns home after a long day at the police station. He had to arrest three mechs with little help and he was ready for recharge. But Bumblebee invited him out to the bar where Soundwave and Shockwave were already at. Barricade stepped in yawning and thought mabye a few cubes of high-grade could wake him up. He found a table against a window where Bee and the 'Waves were sitting. Bumblebee scooted towards the window letting Barricade sit beside him. Barricade looks at the table and notices three empty cubes and a drunk Soundwave and Shockwave.

"What happened?" Barricade asked.

"We were having a good time mainly!" Bee chuckled. "Heh, we've been here for at least an hour now, and these two decided to see who could get drunk first."

Shockwave's optic was squinted and he gently rubbed one of the cubes with his claws. Soundwave was laying against the seat seemingly looking at the ceiling. They were too drunk to notice Barricade at the moment.

"I didn't think they'd drink so much! I only have two usually!" Barricade raised an optic ridge.

"I know, but they were able to do it." Bee said.

Though they were drunk, the 'Waves were actually trying to keep themselves under control. That's when they saw Barricade.

"Oh hey Barricade, what's up?" Shockwave waved.

"Hey Shockwave, I'm guessing you guys are done drinking?" Barricade smirked.

"Not even close officer! You shouldn't arrest for drinking too much!" Soundwave slurred his words.

Just then the bartender came over and gave them all a cube. Shockwave and Soundwave eagerly took theirs and gave each other angry glares before quickly drinking them. Bee laughed while Barricade just stared in shock. Afterwards, Soundwave spoke first.

"You know Barricade, you think you're life is so easy. Chasing speeders, doing patrol, fighting. I could do all of that myself...especially the fighting!" Soundwave said.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge? Because I bet I could become a seeker and live with a visor over my face, anyday." Barricade said.

"Let's do it!" Soundwave said sober enough to shake Barricade's hand.

"Uh...you know Soundwave's not going to remember any of this tomorrow right?" Bee asked.

"I'll make sure he does!" Barrciade said.

The next day, Soundwave and Shockwave developed massive hangovers...but they had to be reminded about the plan they reluctantly agreed to do it. Down in Shockwave's Lab, Soundwave and Barricade were placed in large containers that were connected. Shockwave was over at the control panel typing in some info while gripping his head. Bumblebee spoke up.

"Hey Shockwave, mabye if we can switch bodies as well, you won't have the hangover." Bee suggested.

"Fine, if you insist. But this is only for today!" Shockwave warned everyone.

"I'm about to prove I can do your life better!" Soundwave said.

"We'll see, just watch as I outdo you in flying skills." Barricade said.

Shockwave rolled his optic and pressed a red button. The body-switching machine wirred to life and the mechs screamed. After a few minutes the machine stopped and the doors on the containers opened.

"Did it work?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, because I feel different!" Soundwave said rubbing his head.

"IT WORKED! I'M A GENIUS!" Shockwave said laughing evily.

Soundwave looked at himself and realized he was not seeing through a visor anymore. He felt around his face and felt no fangs. He no longer had his long skinny claws but instead he had shorter silver claws. His feet were no longer pointed and he was sad about that fact Lazerbeak wasn't on his chest. Barricade was also looking at himself, the visor looked impossible to get used to. He knew Soundwave's claws were not as sharp as his but at least they were longer. Lazerbeak being on his chest also made him feel uncomfortable. He hadn't noticed the fangs he had which Bee and Soundwave were glad about.

"Wow Soundwave, how do you do this?" Barricade said staggering around.

"It's simple...I WAS CREATED LIKE THAT!" Soundwave snarled. "Hmm, hey Barricade, why are your police lights on your crotch?"

Barricade face-palmed but forgetting he wasn't going to smack his own face. Shockwave looked at Bumblebee.

"Uh, are you sure you want to do this?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, I want to be taller!" Bee stomped a foot.

"Fine!"

Later...

"THIS IS AWESOME! SHOCKWAVE, I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW!" Bumblebee tan around in Shockwave's body. "So this is what it's like to have one eye."

"Yeah, and I'm stuck painted yellow and black." Shockwave groaned. "Ugh, no claws for a day, this should logically interesting."

Outside, Barricade flew into the skies wobbling a bit. He didn't know how hard it was to fly. He kept tilting to the sides too much and nearly spun into a nose-dive. Soundwave raced up and down the streets but found it hard to steer. He accidently transformed and was sent tripping into Starscream who was walking.

"BARRICADE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Starscream snarled.

"Sorry Screamer, but I'm not Barricade!" Soundwave said.

Starscream was confused.

"What do you mean you're not Barricade? Barricade doesn't look like anything else!" Starscream sneered.

"It's me Soundwave, me and Barricade switched bodies to see who's life is better." Soundwave explained.

"Why would you do that?" Starscream asked.

"I was drunk okay? So I had no idea I had asked to do this. But luckily it's only for a day!" Soundwave smiled.

Just then, Bumblebee came by in Shockwave's tank mode and was racing down the street wildly with Shockwave, transformed into Bee's car mode, racing after him.

"BUMBLEBEE BE CAREFUL!"

"I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!"

Starscream looked shocked.

"Yeah, Shockwave and Bumblebee switched as well." Soundwave added.

Later again, Bumblebee was over at an old building digging his claws into the walls. He never knew Shockwave's claws could do so much damage. Shockwave caught up to him and rammed into the building.

"You are supposed to break!" Bee reminded.

"I WAS GOING TOO FAST!" Shockwave snarled. "Now what are you doing?"

"Clawing this wall!"

"You can't do that! You're abusing my claws!" Shockwave transformed and pointed at Bee.

Bee then remembered in Shockwave's body, he was taller and stronger. He bended his optic to look angry.

"Well I'm in your body now, and there's nothing you can do about it." Bee said shoving Shockwave.

"Don't shove me!" Shockwave snarled pushing Bee.

"What are going to do? I'm taller, and stronger, I'M YOU!" Bee sneered in his own face.

"This is so awkward that we're talking to ourselves kinda!" Shockwave sighed.

"You're right! BUT STILL, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Bee shouted.

"You're out of your mind! I'm taking you back to the lab! I can't take this anymore." Shockwave sneered.

"Get away from me. I want to stay like this for a little longer." Bee said.

"No, I can't stand not being in my body any longer!" Shockwave snarls.

"DO SOMETHING!" Bumblebee bended down to his own body's optic level and clenched his fists.

Shockwave couldn't go up against his own body, he'll ruin it. Then he had an idea, he transformed and tripped Bumblebee before racing off.

"WHY YOU-" Bumblebee chased after Shockwave.

Meanawhile, Barricade had finally gotton a hold of the flying while Soundwave was easily getting a hang of the driving. He screeched his tires right in front of the mansion while Barricade transformed and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Okay so both of our lives are cool!" Soundwave said.

"I agree, too bad you couldn't chase anybody!" Barricade said.

"Oh well!"

"By the way Soundwave, I just noticed these fangs...why do you have them?"

Soundwave froze and was in shock but forgot he couldn't hide his face. Barricade looked at him concerned.

"Soundwave you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good! Look I was just created that way!"

"Oh...cool!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Bee yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shockwave yelled.

"Looks like someone's tired of their new body!" Barricade chuckled.

"Yeah, come on, back to the lab."

Back in Shockwave's lab, the four had been successfully placed back in their own bodies. Shockwave was glad to be back to being the taller mech instead of the shortest. Soundwave thought tires were pretty cool but missed having his wings. Barricade missed his tires and thought mabye flying just wasn't his thing. Bumblebee had figured Shockwave had a lot of energy in his system, no wonder he was wild during the day...and that was without coffee...

"So...never do this again?" Shockwave made sure.

"Nope!" They all shook their heads.

"Well, then that means I'm never getting drunk with you two again!" Soundwave pointed to Bee and Barricade. "Who knows what I'll say next."

"Well afterwards you did say you like that girl Arachnid down the street." Bumblebee said.

Soundwave's visor cracked when he said that.

"AAAHHHHH! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Soundwave ran upstairs to his room.

"Did he really?" Shockwave asked.

"No, I just wanted to mess with him!"

"Uh Bumblebee..." Barricade pointed to see that Lazerbeak hadn't left and had recorded the whole thing.

Lazerbeak flew off with Bumblebee panicking. He remembered the fact that Soundwave was a vampire and Bee could only turn into one at night. It wasn't night.

"OH PRIMUS LAZERBEAK DELETE THAT! HE'LL KILL ME!" Bee raced after Lazerbeak.

_**End of episode 19.**_

* * *

_**Me: Are they still fighting?**_

_**Randall: Yep, and it's getting good! **_

_**Me: So we're not breaking that up?**_

_**Randall: Why? Your OCs Kenny and Bloodbath are videotaping.**_

_**Kenny: Oh this is good!**_

_**Bloodbath: Can't wait to show this to the others.**_

_**Me: Seriously?**_

_**Kenny: What?**_

_**Bloodbath: They'll probably be fighting till the next episode...wait...will it be the last episode?**_

_**Me: It might, I don't know yet! I may just continue this and do my new story at the same time.**_

_**Randall: Hmm, I still wonder how long this fight will last.**_

_**Kenny: I'd give it a few more hours!**_

_**CDA: We'd give it all night.**_

_**All: Yeah!**_


	20. Episode 20: G1

_**Okay everybody, I plan on 4 more episodes with three of them being connected. The last episode will be serious-themed though where Soundwave and Shockwave discover the truth about their parents.**_

_**Randall: That's going to be interesting!**_

_**Me: Yes indeed!**_

_**Randall: ARE YOU TWO DONE FIGHTING?**_

_**Whirl: Yeah!**_

_**Brawl: Yep, and I'm leaving! *Leaves***_

_**Randall: Jeez, and I thought Wazowski was annoying.**_

_**Whirl: I heard you got something planned for this episode.**_

_**Me: Yes I do, but I'm telling you until you read it yourself.**_

_**Whirl: I don't fee like reading!**_

_**Randall: I don't feel like listening to you whine.**_

_**Me: Dear God...**_

* * *

Episode 20: G1

All week, Soundwave has seen less and less of Shockwave who's been down in his lab. Soundwave began to wonder if he offlined or something. He went downstairs to see exactly what he was doing. Shockwave was screwing in a bolt on a little remote device just when Soundwave came down.

"Shockwave, what have you been doing? Everyone is wondering what's going on?" Soundwave said.

"Ah Soundwave just in time! Finally I finished my latest invention! THE UNIVERSE REMOTE!" Shockwave yells dramatically.

"You don't want to know how many times I've seen similar things on TV." Soundwave shook his head. "What is worth wasting a whole week inside?"

"Yep, I'm ready to test this baby out!" Shockwave said trying to resist pushing the big red button.

"Where exactly do you even want to go with that?" Soundwave asked.

"Oh, just to see what other universes are like. I bet they're better than this!" Shockwave rolled his optic.

"Whatever, where to first?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, before someone else finds out about it."

"Okay...let's go I guess!" Shockwave said and pressed the button.

The 'Waves flashed out in a white light and vanished. When they materialized again, they could see they were in the middle of a street, but they were on Cybertron.

"Woah, it worked...but...why does it feel...old?" Shockwave asked.

"I don't...SHOCKWAVE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?" Soundwave pointed to Shockwave's left arm.

"Huh, AAAAHHHH! MY HAND IS A GUN! And...why is my chest so big? And Soundwave, you have a face, and you're...really blue. And your voice is...very robotic."

"At least you still have your old british-accent. And it seems we don't have claws in this universe."

"Apparently...the remote changed us in a way that the rest of the universe is like But I don't know if we'll see our doubles."

"Wait...so right now...we're in the-"

**_-INSERT G1 TRANSFORMERS INTROS HERE-_**

"Well, we might as well start looking around I guess." Shockwave said.

The remote was set to send them to universes with no wars...only freedom. Cybertron was peaceful and everyone was getting along. Soundwave and Shockwave were pissed about their transformations. Soundwave transformed into a boombox while Shockwave transformed into a gun. But luckily, Soundwave was still able to fly and flew Shockwave across the planet until they reached Kaon. It didn't look the same at all.

"Aw man, how are we going to find our house?" Soundwave asked.

"I don't know, there's the bar...but...that's all I recognize!" Shockwave shrugged.

Just then they see Starscream and Bumblebee leaning against a building talking.

"Hey there's Screamer and Bee, let's go talk to them!" Soundwave suggested.

Upon walking over, Bumblebee and Starscream look at the 'Waves like they haven't seen them for years.

"Where have you guys been?" Bee asked.

"Uh...traveling?" Shockwave shrugged.

"You two alright?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave cringed at Starscream's high-pitched voice. They both looked extremely different but decided not to say anything about it.

"Hey Bumblebee, where's Barricade?" Shockwave asked.

"Who's Barricade?" Bee asked.

Shockwave and Soundwave were stunned. Barricade didn't exist here.

"Are you sure you guys didn't hit your heads on something this morning?" Starscream asked.

"Uh...now that you mention it yes we did. Still a little dazed is all!" Soundwave chuckled.

"Anyways, we were just heading over to the library! You guys coming?" Bee asked.

"Yeah sure!" Shockwave said.

On the way over, they passed by Arcee, the Combaticons, Warpath, Wheeljack and many others that looked completely different.

"This is so strange!" Soundwave whispered.

"I know, mabye after this we'll go somewhere else!" Shockwave whispered back.

The library luckily wasn't changed much. It still had three floors and the messed up elevator. The Insecticons were on the third floor talking silently. The 'Waves could hear Kickback talking but he didn't repeat his last words like usually, instead, they could hear Sharpshot doing it instead...however, Sharpshot and Hardshell took on the names Bombshell and Shrapnel in this universe.

"Wow, they didn't change much!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, come on, we might as well read a bit!" Shockwave decided.

Later they went to the bar and sat down at a window seat not ready to order yet.

"This place is crazy! I can't even tell who's who!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah, I find it kinda crazy how Barricade's not here, Predaking has to be formed through combination of the Predacons and the Dinobots are...dumber!" Soundwave said. "What happened here?"

"Hey Soundwave let us out!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Soundwave's chest opened to reveal Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Lazerbeak and Ratbat. "Lazerbeak?"

Lazerbeak squawked while the other minobots looks confused.

"Why are you surprised to see him? What about us?" Rumble asked.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Franzy asked.

"Long story!" Shockwave sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing important!" Soundwave said.

Upon realizing they weren't going to get an answer, they sulked on the seat until the bartender came over. Later, Soundwave and Shockwave finally found their house. It looked the same but very old.

"Well, I think we've had enough fun around here. Let's scram before they wonder what happened." Soundwave said.

"Yeah, alright, let's see where we end up next!" Shockwave said pulling out the remote and presses the button.

Another white flash appears and in place of 'The Waves were the real G1 Soundwave and Shockwave.

"What just happened?" G1 Shockwave asked.

"I have no idea!" G1 Soundwave shook his head.

_**To be continued in the next episode...**_

* * *

_**Shockwave: That was weird!**_

_**Soundwave: Yeah!**_

_**Me: I know one thing, Shockwave will be happy about the next universe...I think!**_

_**Shockwave: What do you mean?**_

_**Me: You'll see!**_

_**Whirl: Can I travel?**_

_**Randall: No, you'll just screw everything up!**_

_**Whirl: Why do you care? You don't belong here at all!**_

_**Randall: I'm a guest remember?**_

_**Whirl: No...**_

_**Randall: *Facepalms***_


	21. Episode 21: Animated

_**Me: And now part two of this little adventure! Time to find out where they are going next!**_

_**Randall: And boy will Shockwave be happy!**_

_**Me: Yes he will, expect for one minor detail.**_

_**Randall: What's that?**_

_**Me: I think you mean "Who's that?"**_

_**Randall: Huh?**_

_**Whirl: I don't get it!**_

_**Randall: Nobody asked you!**_

_**Soundwave: How come I can't be happy?**_

_**Shockwave: You're never happy!**_

_**Soundwave: True.**_

* * *

Episode 21: Animated

Soundwave and Shockwave finally materialize into their next universe. Upon looking around, they noticed Cybertron looking a lot better than before. But not as good as their own universe. They then look at each other.

"YES! YES! HA-HA! I GOT MY BODY BACK AND YOU DIDN'T!" Shockwave yelled happily.

"WHAT? AW MAN! But hey I look really buff though. And I still got that robotic voice. What's this a guitar?" Soundwave ejects the guitar only for it to transform into Lazerbeak.

"Lazerbeak, you're a guitar?" Shockwave asked.

"Squawk!"

"Hey wait a minute...buff me, guitar Lazerbeak, reindeer based Shockwave...uh Shockwave, I think we've entered-"

_**-INSERT TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED INTRO HERE-**_

"Oh great!" Shockwave face-palmed.

"No fair though, why do you get your old body back?"

"Because Kingstriker is using the Animated version of me duh!" Shockwave said.

_**"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!"**_

"Anyways, what should we do?" Soundwave asked.

"Play some music on Lazerbeak!" Shockwave said.

"Okay, Lazerbeak transform!" Soundwave commanded.

Lazerbeak does so and Soundwave starts wailing on the guitar in the middle of the strangely empty street.

"Aw yeah, now that's how you make music!" Soundwave said as Lazerbeak transforms back.

Just then, Blitzwing shows up tapping Shockwave on the shoulder.

"Shockwave, Soundwave where have you two been?" Blitzwing asked in his icy personailty.

"Who are you again?" Shockwave asked never seeing the mech before.

Blitzwing changed to angry.

"I AM BLITZWING! HAVE YOU LOST OPTIC SIGHT?"

Then to Random.

"Someone's needs their optic checked, MABYE I COULD FIX IT IF I WAS A DOCTOR BUT I'M NOT!"

Blitzwing changes back to icy and acts like that never happened.

"Ooooookay!" Soundwave said creeped out.

"Hmm, well we've just been out and about for awhile." Shockwave explained.

"Well I'd be careful if I were you. Lugnut has been itching for a fight." Blitzwing warns before going back to random. "CAUSE HE LIKES TO FIGHT WHEN HE'S DRUNK!"

"Who's Lugnut?" Soundwave asked.

"SHOCKWAVE!"

"Mabye that's him!" Shockwave said.

Lugnut came storming out of his house packed on high-grade. The bigger cyclops towered over Shockwave.

"Uh, what's going on?" Shockwave asked.

"SHUT UP SHOCKWAVE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Lugnut snarls.

"What for?" Shockwave asked.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE JUST WHO MEGATRON'S BEST FRIEND IS!" Lugnut snarls and gets ready to swing.

Blitzwing, still random, chuckled.

"Zis should be fun!"

But as Lugnut's arm pulls back, Soundwave grabs Lazerbeak in guitar mode and slams Lugnut in the face hard knocing the idiot out.

"DAMN!" Angry Blitzwing said in shock at the blow.

"Well that takes care of him!" Soundwave said proudly.

"He's going to kill you two when he wakes up!" Icy Blitzwing warned.

"Not unless we do this!" Shockwave pressed a button on the remote.

The 'Waves send Lugnut to the Shadowzone where he couldn't harm anyone anymore in a drunken rage. Just then, Blurr and Bumblebee race by and still no Barricade.

"It's like we killed Barricade!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the guy right now!" Shockwave said.

Once again, their house looked simliar to their real one. Starscream walks by smirking.

"Hey 'Waves, heard about Lugnut in the shadowzone...nice job!" Starscream said.

"Thanks, about time he got what he deserved." Soundwave said.

"Tell me about it, that guy's processor is so small an ant couldn't fit in it!" Starscream laughed.

"I like this Starscream!" Shockwave whispered.

"What's going on down there?" Soundwave pointed down the street where Waspinator was being chased by the Dinobots, but two of them were missing.

"AAAHHHHH! STOP CHAZZZZING WAZZZZZPINATOR!" Waspinator yells and hides behind Shockwave.

The dinobots were in dino form but transformed when they saw the others.

"Me Grimlock say bug stop hiding behind people!" Grimlock snarls.

Grimlock steps in front of Shockwave.

"Deer-con better back off before me Grimlock beats the slag out of him." Grimlock snarls getting in Shockwave's face.

"Why is everyone mad at me?" Shockwave asked.

"Come on Shockwave, let's get out of here!" Soundwave said.

"Okay!"

Shockwave quickly presses the button and they zap away and are replaced by another Animated Shockwave and the real Animated Soundwave.

"What was that?" Starscream asked.

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" Animated Soundwave said.

"Why am I between Grimlock and Waspinator?" The other Animated Shockwave asks.

**_To be continued in the next episode..._**

* * *

**_Me: At least now we won't have to worry about Lugnut!_**

**_Randall: Yeah, good thing there is a shadowzone._**

**_Shockwave: YOU LIED! I WAS NOT HAPPY AT ALL!_**

**_Soundwave: Yeah, I was the one who was happy!_**

**_Whirl: Tough luck Shockwave!_**

**_Shockwave: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!_**

**_Whirl: HA-HA!_**

**_Me: Two episodes left! One more universe episode, then the serious finale episode!_**


	22. Episode 22: Movie and Prime

**_Randall: Three universes, what's the third?_**

**_Me: Not telling you! It's top secret! Oh and I'm adding another random universe._**

**_Whirl: OOH! I love secret things!_**

**_Me: Don't we all?_**

**_Randall: Where to next?_**

**_Me: Stop asking and start reading!_**

**_Whirl: Can I skip to the bottom?_**

**_Me: NO, you read like everyone else!_**

**_Whirl: Aw!_**

**_Randall: Ha-ha!_**

**_Whirl: I am so close to ripping those fronds off!_**

**_Randall: Come over here and try!_**

* * *

Episode 22: Movie and Prime

The 'Waves arrive in their next universe on Cybertron. This one looked a little realistic!

"Dude we really changed. Look, my gun is on the other side now." Shockwave raised his right arm.

"Well, at least I have a mouth now. And my voice ain't so robotic anymore." Soundwave said. "Where is everybody?"

"Well it seems we're in some kind of lab...MY LAB YES!" Shockwave cheered.

"Great, let's go see if anybody is outside!" Soundwave said.

They went up some stairs and outside only to see that they've been in their house. That was a first. Still, Kaon looked nearly like their own did.

"Hey Shockwave, we wouldn't happen to be in-"

**_-INSERT BLACK SCREEN THAT SAYS "TRANSFORMERS" ON IT FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE SWITCHING BACK TO THE 'WAVES-_**

"Why do I keep getting cut off?"

"Mabye because no one likes to hear you speak!

"Whatever!"

Just then, they hear what sounded like fighting. They go to investigate and find Bumblebee and Barricade fighting in their own backyard.

"Hey, there's Barricade!" Soundwave said.

"We'd better get over there and break it up!" Shockwave said.

The two run over and push Bee and Barricade apart leaving them confused.

"What are you two doing?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, we were just wrassling around!" Barricade explained.

"Oh, see we didn't know that!" Soundwave said.

"Hey Shockwave, shouldn't you be in your lab?" Bee asked.

"What? Why?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, mind running that by me one more time?"

"You were planning on building something that could calm down your pet!"

"I have a pet?" Shockwave whispered to Soundwave.

_**BOOM!**_

Suddenly Driller comes out of the ground and scares them all.

"AAAAAHHHHH THAT MUST BE DRILLER!" Soundwave yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Shockwave yelled.

"SHOCKWAVE CALM HIM DOWN!" Bee yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Shockwave yelled.'

Bee and Barricade run away as Shockwave and Soundwave are sucked up by Driller and are taken away. Driller take the 'Waves, who are still screaming, all the way to Iacon where Mirage and Jazz were standing outside their house waiting. Shockwave and Soundwave were spit out and landed face first on the ground.

"We're alive!" Shockwave praised Primus.

"Why would Driller kill you?" Mirage asked.

"Don't know, I see you two look the same!" Soundwave said.

"Huh?" Jazz asked.

"Nevermind, why did Driller do that?" Shockwave asked.

"We dared him to!" Jazz said.

"Why couldn't you have done it to someone else like Starscream?" Soundwave asked.

"Because that dorrito-shaped slagger would kill us!" Mirage laughed. "Not like he would have a chance."

The 'Waves noticed Jazz looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Soundwave asked.

"Just keeping a lookout for Ironhide. He's mad at us for accidently blowing a hole in his shop." Jazz said.

"I see, and isn't that him over there charging towards us like a raging bull?" Shockwave pointed out.

"Yes it is..."

"..."

"Huh..."

"..."

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

The 'Waves run away listening to Jazz and Mirage's screams from Ironhide's smackdown. Driller scoops up the 'Waves and carries them back to Kaon and to their house where they run back down to the basement.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Soundwave panicked.

"GOING NOW!" Shockwave pressed the button.

As they left, the real movie Soundwave and Shockwave appeared wondering what happened.

"Did you feel anything strange?" Movie Soundwave asked.

"No, now back to work!" Movie Shockwave said.

The 'Waves materialize onto a ship which happened to be the Nemesis. This time, they appeared in Knock Out's med bay and was working on a vehicon.

"Shockwave? Soundwave? What's going on with you two?" Knock Out asked.

"Knock Out?" Shockwave asked. "Uh...er...sorry for disrupting you, we were just trying out a new invention."

"Soundwave! Shockwave! I need you here on the bridge!" Megatron's voice could be heard.

The 'Waves quickly leave leaving Knock Out confused. On the way, Shockwave notices his look.

"Hey, not bad. But I still have this gun! Wait a minute..." Shockwave stops.

"What? That fact that I'm back to my own body?" Soundwave asked.

"No, it's that...we were living in a Prime AU right?"

"Right!"

"So...if we on the Nemesis..."

"Then that means-"

_**-INSERT TRANSFORMERS PRIME BEAST HUNTERS INTRO HERE-**_

"DAMN IT STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Soundwave yelled.

"Hey, this means that Predaking is on board, and Starscream." Shockwave said.

"Like that's good news!" Soundwave said. "We need to go, I thought your remote only went to universes without trouble."

"I know, mabye it's malfunctioning." Shockwave said worried.

When they got to the bridge, they see Megatron with countless vehicons.

"Today we launch another attack on the Autobots!" Megatron grinned.

"Autobots?" Shockwave whispered.

"Wait, the series is over! Why are we still fighting? Megatron's dead!" Soundwave whispered.

"Mabye we were transported to some point during season 3."

"Good point, so we're fighting Bumblebee, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus?"

"Yep!"

"I'm done!"

"Me too!"

Before Megatron could turn around the 'Waves flashed away. But the other Prime Soundwave and a Prime Shockwave didn't appear. The vehicons were shocked.

"Where did they go?" Megatron asked.

The drones shrugged. Suddenly the Prime 'Waves come in.

"Sorry we're late Lord Megatron!" Shockwave bowed.

Megatron look confused. Back with our 'Waves, the materialize somwhere that had nothing to do with Transformers. They see they have become little kids and are surrounded by snowy mountains and are standing beside a bus stop sign.

**_-INSERT FIRST SOUTH PARK INTRO HERE-_**

"South Park? Really?" Soundwave face-palmed.

"Yep, the damn remote malfunctioned." Shockwave said shaking the remote.

"Hey who are you two?" Came a voice belonging to a boy with with a big green hat.

The 'Waves turn to see Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, the main characters of South Park.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you four...we are just two robotic brothers with a malfunctioning remote control!" Shockwave said. "Sorry but we have to go!"

They flash away leaving the boys confused. The 'Waves materialize again but they are still not home...instead...they wind up on the Island of Sodor, home to Thomas the Tank Engine.

**_-INSERT OLD THOMAS INTRO HERE-_**

"Are you serious?" Soundwave asked.

"What's wrong with this place?" Shockwave asked seeing that they were alone at knapford station.

"Nothing it's just...I wanna go home!" Soundwave pouted. "I'm going to kill Brawl for proving this place to be true!"

"Oh well! Hey look there's Thomas!"

Thomas arrives with Annie and Clarabel who looked confused at the robots.

"Cinders and ashes, who are you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm Shockwave and this is Soundwave and we're just traveling robots from another planet, hey uh, think you could give us a tour of the island?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure, hop on!" Thomas smiled.

_**MUCH, MUCH LATER IN PRIME AU...**_

"That was pretty fun!" Shockwave said as they got back to the lab in their own universe.

"Yeah, I even kept a souvineer!" Soundwave said holding out an old wheel.

"Well we should head outside before everyone starts coming inside looking for us!" Shockwave said.

However, as they get upstairs, there in a big argument was G1, Movie, Animated and another Prime Soundwave, and G1, Movie, Prime and another Animated Shockwave. They seemd to be arguing over who's universe was better and how one of them must have gotton them all into the Prime AU.

"Wow, this is weird!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, but in our own house?" Shockwave said.

Eventually the arguing escalated into a 'Wave throwdown of the century. The currently non-fighting 'Waves just watched stunned.

"Uh...Shockwave, mabye you could use that remote to zap them all back to their own universes?" Soundwave suggested.

"Yeah okay...but...in a minute, this is starting to get good!" Shockwave said.

"I'll grab the high-grade!" Soundwave goes to the kitchen!

_**End of episode 22.**_

* * *

_**Me: ATTENTION EVERYONE! ONE. EPISODE. REMAINS.**_

_**Randall: ONE!**_

_**Me: AND ONLY ONE!**_

_**Randall: It's going to be sad. It will make the 'Waves mad!**_

_**Me: It'll change the 'Waves forever!**_

_**Randall: We hope!**_

_**Whirl: I'LL MAKE IT DREADFUL!**_

_**Randall: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! CDA ATTACK!**_

_**CDA: GET HIM!**_

_***Whirl and the CDA fight***_

_**Me: Want me to go get some popcorn?**_

_**Randall: Yes please...WITH BUTTER!**_


	23. Episode 23: The Truth (Series Finale)

_**Me: Well everyone, here we are at the end. The final episode of the Insane Adventures.**_

_**Randall: Well, aren't you also going to tell them about the two OCs?**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, well, finally I introduce two new OCs that will be the 'Waves parents.**_

_**Randall: This may have some humor in it...but the plot is serious.**_

_**Me: My two new OCs are named Bioshock, the father, and Glidestrike, the mother.**_

_**Randall: Sure, it was said earlier that the 'Waves parents were offlined...but was that true?**_

_**Me: You're about to find out!**_

_**Whirl: I WANT TO SPOIL IT!**_

_**Randall: SHUT UP WHIRL!**_

_**Whirl: MAKE ME!**_

_**Me: GUYS BE QUIET! This is the last chapter, and honestly I don't think fighting on the final episode should be nessesary.**_

_**Whirl: Whatever!**_

_**Randall: He-he!**_

* * *

Episode 23: The Truth (Series Finale)

The 'Waves were at the bar just finishing their second cube. It was early in the morning and they were still tired. They couldn't get any sleep and thought some nice morning high-grade would work for them. Today was the day, that when they were sparklings, their parents went offline. At the time, the 'Waves had learned quickly how to survive on their own as they were born extremely intelligent. Nobody bothered with them on these days and they drowned their sadness at the bar and the bartender didn't mind having them all day. They sat on opposite sides of the table staring at the table or out the window. Back on their street, it was strangely quiet on these days. No one could hear their crazy laughter, no one could see their wild antics, no music, no explosions, no fighting. The 'Waves would be perfectly fine the previous day and then the day after today. Right now, Starscream was taking a walk outside to see if the 'Waves were home, but they weren't.

"Aw man, those poor mechs!" Starscream sighed.

There had been rumors that the 'Waves parents were killed rather than simply died of sickness. Their father was believed to have energon poisoning and the mother died in an accident. But something didn't add up, their bodies were missing later after they seemingly died and the 'Waves only presumed they were dead since they didn't see them again. They thought when mechs died their body reduces to ashes or something like that. It was possible someone killed them out of revenge far before Soundwave and Shockwave.

"Hmm, what's this?" Starscream wonders seeing a note on their doorstep.

Starscream picks up the note and reads it. His face changes from curious, to shock, to horror, to anger, to rage. Upon finishing it, he felt like ripping the note into pieces but he needed to show it to the 'Waves. If only he knew where they were. Starscream runs over to the mansion to tell Bumblebee and Barricade who are also horrified by the note.

"Wow, that is...crazy!" Bee said.

"I can't believe it!" Barricade covered his mouth.

"Hopefully they come home soon!" Starscream said looking up and down the street for any signs of them.

After what seemed like hours, the 'Waves returned walking down the sidewalk ignoring everything and everyone around them. They never said a word and their optics were focused ahead of them. Shockwave's optic was kept in an angry expression while Soundwave's red optics are visible through the visor. Starscream and the other two watch them carefully.

"Should we bother them?" Bee asked.

"They have to read this!" Starscream said.

Starscream cautiously walked up behind Shockwave and proceeded to touch his arm. Just as his claws were about to touch him, Shockwave turned around and let out a primal-like growl. Starscream jumped back quickly thinking Shockwave was going to strike. Soundwave turned around as well but didn't say anything.

"Uh...sorry to...disturb you two. I know you're still going through troubling times, but I found this note on your front doorstep and I knew you had to read it immediately." Starscream said giving Shockwave the note.

Shockwave and Soundwave read it together and their faces never changed.

_Dear 'Wave brothers,_

_It has been awhile since you've seen your parents I know. You may think they're dead, but mabye they aren't. Why else would the bodies be missing? I believe you two are old enough to come and try to find them...if you can find them in time that is! If you two are as smart as you think you are, then this should be an easy task. You'll find me in Iacon._

_Sincerely, Ultra Magnus_

Once they finished, the 'Waves look up from the note and looked at Starscream who winced.

"It's not a fake letter! I swear!" Starscream said fearing for his life.

The note slipped out of Shockwave's claws and slowly to the ground. Then, the 'Waves collasped onto all fours in front of the seeker.

Tears drip from Shockwave's optic while Soundwave's tears slipped out of the sides of his visor. Starscream felt horrible, Bee and Barricade came up tearing up as well.

"We need to do something!" Bee said.

"Yeah, but...dude it's Ultra Magnus! He's the most powerful mech in Iacon. He's one of the military commanders and he owns the jail. How can we possibly stop him?" Barricade whimpered.

"Barricade you're an enforcer! Can't you just arrest him for mech-napping?" Bee asked.

"No, I'll be out of my jurisdiction!" Barricade sighed.

"F**K YOUR JURISDICTION!" Bumblebee snarled making them all jump, even the 'Waves. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Barricade felt like hiding after Bee scolded him like that. It risked him out of a job, but the 'Waves were his new friends and he wasn't about to let them never see their parents again. Their own parents had either left the city or were around somewhere. Soundwave walked up to him.

"You better help us or I will drain all your energon out of your system!" Soundwave threatened.

Soundwave angrily took the glass off his visor and revealed his red optics and sharp fangs to Barricade. Shockwave and Starscream were shocked.

"YOU WERE THAT VAMPIRE?" Barricade asked.

"YEAH! AND HE IS ONE AS WELL!" Soundwave pointed to Bumblebee.

"Only at night!" Bee shrugged. "Don't forget Jazz and Mirage!"

"Soundwave, why didn't you tell us?" Shockwave asked.

"Because, I didn't think you'd want me around if you knew I was one. I think our mom was a vampire too!" Soundwave said.

"Guys, we can talk about this later...we got people to save!" Starscream sneered.

Back in the deeper darker parts of Iacon, stood a jail that was old and run-down. Ultra Magnus walked down a long hallway of cells with a golden hammer placed on his back. Two silver vehicons walked down with him. Down at the end of the hallway, in the last cell on the left, was unfortunately the home to the 'Wave's parents who were alive but severely beaten and damaged. Their names were Bioshock and Glidestrike. The father Bioshock looked a lot like Shockwave, only with a yellow optic, shorter antennas and a blue and white color scheme. The mother Glidestrike looked exactly like Soundwave only with a small visor, light purple and blue color scheme, dark purple optics and sharp fangs since she was also a vampire which explained why Soundwave was one. Both parents stayed close to each other with their claws intertwined with each other. They cringe when Ultra Magnus finally appears.

"Well, the deed is done!" Ultra Magnus smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Bioshock hissed.

"I sent a letter to your sons. They know what really happened!" Ultra Magnus said.

"No! They weren't supposed to know!" Glidestrike gasped.

"Too late, I bet they're coming for me right now. I wouldn't be surprised." Ultra Magnus shrugged.

"NO! YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Bioshock snarled.

"WATCH YOUR TONE MECH! BEFORE I HAVE MY SOILDERS BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Ultra Magnus threatened.

Before Shockwave and Soundwave, the parents worked as scientists in Kaon and got along with everybody. However, since they were much younger, they often goofed off like their future sons did and went off on adventures with their science friends such as Wheeljack's parents, Starscream's parents and even Bumblebee and Barricade's parents. Ultra Magnus once visited the labs where the scientists worked to start trouble. He was known to be a merciless and cruel commander. He had noticed how sucessful Bioshock and Glidestrike were and began to get jealous. Some of Magnus' vehicon soilders started to pick fights with the scientists including Bioshock. The result was the vehicons beating up most of scientists and Bioshock was beaten harshly which made Magnus laugh only at him. Enforcers were called in to arrest some of the soilders and Magnus was suspended from duty for a few years which ingnited his hatred for the 'Waves parents despite Glidestrike's non-involvement. Three years after the berth of the 'Waves, Ultra Magnus was back in the military and mech-napped the parents leaving Soundwave and Shockwave alone to fend for themselves and believe their parents were dead. Since then, Bioshock and Glidestrike were placed in cells for years but were allowed to continue work at the Iacon labs everyday...however, some of the newer vehicon soilders were extremely nice to them, even allowing the parents to stay with them when Magnus was not around.

"Honey please!" Glidestrike tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry!" Bioshock said nuzzling the side of his head to his mate's.

Unknown to Magnus, Mirage and Jazz knew all about what had happened but the soilders told them to never tell the 'Waves no matter what! Which they sadly agreed to. Jazz had gotton a call from Barricade about their plan and Jazz and Mirage agreed to help. News had spread somehow all over Kaon and Iacon. Everyone including, the Dinobots, Combaticons, Predacons, Insecticons, Predaking, Warpath, Ironhide, Whirl, Arcee, Wheeljack, Optimus, Megatron, Breakaway, Ratchet, Knock Out and many more all were on the 'Wave's side 100 percent.

"Just don't hurt our sons! They're all we got!" Bioshock said as a tear formed in his optic.

"We'll see!" Ultra Magnus smirked.

Suddenly they hear what sounded like a door being slammed open, then two engines. Jazz and Mirage raced towards Ultra Magnus taking him by surprise by transforming and knocking him down. The vehicons ran away.

"Mirage! Jazz!" Glidestrike gasped.

"Don't worry about your boys! They can handle themselves!" Jazz said unlocking their cell doors.

As they escaped, Ultra Magnus recovered and chased after them with his hammer in hand. Upon getting outside, Magnus caught up with Bioshock and punched him in the back of the head. Bioshock responded by punching him back hard enough for him to drop the hammer.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Bioshock laughed.

Magnus recovered quickly and punched Bioshock into his mate making them crash to the ground. Jazz and Mirage stood there dumbfounded.

"Looks like you two are next!" Ultra Magnus raised up his hammer.

"Um excuse me!" Came a voice.

Magnus turned behind him to see Bumblebee standing there with innocent optics.

"What is it?" Magnus asked impatiently.

"I think it would be nessesary to put down the hammer!"

"Why?"

"These guys are why!"

Bumblebee jumps out of the way for Barricade and Starscream to appear, jump up, and claw Magnus' face and chest. The hammer drops and guess who picks it up?

"YOU!" Magnus snarls at the purple deer-bot in front of him.

Shockwave held the hammer proudly and beside him was Soundwave. They hadn't noticed their parents yet.

"GIVE. THAT. BACK." Magnus snarled standing to his full height.

"NO! YOU MECH-NAPPED OUR PARENTS! AND NOW WE WANT PAYBACK!" Shockwave snarled.

Soundwave suddenly groundbridges himself away and appear behind Magnus, takes the glass off his visor and sinks his fangs into the mech's shoulders. Much to everyone's surprise. Soundwave begins to suck out most of Magnus' energon which was tasty to him. When Soundwave pulled out, Shockwave jumped high into the air ready to slam the hammer over the mech's head but suddenly, Ultra Magnus finds the strength to transform a hand into a gun and shoot Shockwave.

_**BLAST!**_

Everyone gasps when the shot hits Shockwave in the chest making him drop the hammer. Shockwave falls to the ground not moving. The media starts coming over, reporters, helicopter mechs, and the vehicon soilders. Then Magnus grabs Soundwave and slams him hard into the ground and he and Lazerbeak didn't move either. The glass on his visor was shattered and his optics flickered. Shockwave's optic was also flickering.

"NO!" Bioshock gasped.

"OH MY PRIMUS!" Glidestrike gasped.

"AAAHHH!" Bee screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!" Barricade shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Starscream dropped to his knees.

Jazz and Mirage couldn't speak since they were too shocked. The 'Waves layed on the ground dying. Magnus didn't care and tried to gain some strength to grab his hammer. But before he could...

_**STAB!**_

Ultra Magnus gasped when Starscream shot his claws straight through Magnus' chest destroying his spark. Ultra Magnus fell dead but everyone's attention was focused on the dying 'Waves. Televisions and radios everywhere deliver the horrifying news. Bioshock and Glidestrike ran over to their sons and cried.

"I'm sorry boys!" Bioshock cried.

"Don't go!" Glidestrike cried.

Their tears drop into the 'Waves spark chamber, but as they do...Soundwave woke up first. Turns out he was immortal...but Shockwave wasn't.

"SOUNDWAVE YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bee yelled.

"Yeah, of course, I'm a vampire. But...what about Shockwave?" Soundwave looked at his still optic-flickering brother.

Soundwave started to cry and rubbed Shockwave's head.

"Inject your venom quickly!" Starscream said. "It's the only way to save him at this rate!"

Soundwave nodded as he grabbed his brother and sunk his fangs in Shockwave's neck and injected the venom. Once the process was complete, Shockwave had awoken feeling dizzy.

"Am I with the Allspark?" Shockwave asked.

"No, and you'll never see it again!" Soundwave chuckled.

"Wait...you injected me with vampire venom didn't you?"

"Yep!"

"Oh great!"

Everyone laughed. Shockwave and Soundwave were glad to finally see their parents.

"We thought you two were dead!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah well, we knew you were too young to know what really happened. We just wanted you to be safe." Glidestrike said.

"We understand, so...you coming back to Kaon?" Shockwave asked.

"No, we want to continue working here in the labs. Besides, you don't need us hanging around you guys all the time do ya?" Bioshock asked.

"No!" They both answered.

"Thought so..." Bioshock chuckled.

Jazz and Mirage agreed to get the 'Waves and their parents repaired while everyone else headed back to Kaon. When they got there, everyone cheered Soundwave and Shockwave. But the 'Waves didn't care for the praise, they were just glad their parents were safe and they were alive. They went back inside their house and sat on the couch.

"I'm glad we're alive, thank you for reviving me!" Shockwave asked.

"No problem! You're my brother!" Soundwave said.

"You know I don't say this a lot but...I love you!" Shockwave said.

"I love you too!" Soundwave said.

For the rest of the night, the two fell asleep on the couch with Shockwave's back against the couch and Soundwave lying on his lap. They both knew they won't always get along or agree with each other. They'll still brawl, argue, prank and torture each other because that was just who they were. But, none of that meant they didn't love each other. Because they always would...no matter what...

_**THE END...**_

* * *

_**Me: Please don't hate me for killing off Magnus or using the vampire thing again...but the others had to know at some point. But anyways, this concludes "The Insane Adventures of Soundwave and Shockwave". I hope you all enjoyed reading and as much as I did writing.**_

_**Randall: I guess this is my cue to split.**_

_**Me: You don't have to!**_

_**Whirl: YOU CAN GO!**_

_**Me: QUIET YOU!**_

_**Randall: Mabye I could stick around for awhile. When are you making that next story?**_

_**Me: Eh, probably later in the year. Depends on what 12th grade has in store for me.**_

_**Randall: Yeesh! Well, hopefully you can start on it soon!**_

_**Me: I know right! Well...this is Kingstriker signing off...for now!**_

_**Randall: This is Randall Boggs signing off too!**_

_**Whirl: Ooh, I want to sign off too!**_

_**Soundwave and Shockwave: GO AWAY WHIRL!**_


End file.
